


Come As You Are

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Steve ma marzenie, żeby w przyszłości pomagać ludziom, więc przenosi się ze szkoły plastycznej do liceum z klasą o profilu medycznym. Zderza się tam jednak z bardzo smutną rzeczywistością - większość "przyszłych lekarzy", to ludzie bez powołania, natomiast z chrapką na wielkie zarobki. Jedną z niewielu normalnych osób wydaje się być James Barnes, który wydaje się mieć zatargi z miejscową szajką niejakiego Red Skulla. Jak potoczy się ich historia?





	1. Geronimo

Gdyby tego zimowego poranka ktoś nie spieszyłby się do pracy lub szkoły, tylko znalazł chwilę i wyjrzał przez okno, zobaczyłby jak cały świat skrył się pod grubą warstwą śniegu. Jeszcze do niedawna szare i smutne trawniki pokrywał biały puch, który aż zapraszał do położenia się na nim. Mimo, że według kartek wielkiego kalendarza z flagą Ameryki w tle zaczął się właśnie luty, był to pierwszy śnieg tej zimy. Sypał nieustannie od kilku dni, zawijając wszystko w białą kołderkę i wygłuszając świat za oknem. Jednak nic nie mogło pomóc na najbardziej irytującą melodię ze wszystkich możliwych do ustawienia jako budzik, która bezlitośnie stwierdziła, że to już pora, żeby wyrwać pewnego siedemnastolatka ze snu. Steve nie był typowym śpiochem, ale do ludzi, którzy wstawali wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca też nie należał. Słysząc typową dla Samsunga drażniącą melodyjkę, która mogłaby obudzić nieboszczyka, westchnął cierpiętniczo i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę poszukując wibrującego telefonu, z całego serca pragnąc w końcu wyłączyć ten okropny budzik. Gdy mu się udało i oprzytomniał trochę, znowu zaczęły dręczyć go wątpliwości. Przysiadł na moment na łóżku, a gdy ochłonął poszedł wziąć prysznic. Myjąc zęby słuchał Franka Sinatry i przytupywał sobie w rytm swinga. Spośród miliona samoprzylepnych karteczek, które stanowiły swoisty dziennik oraz powtórki do zajęć w jednym wyłaniała się spokojna twarz Rogersa. Przetarł lustro rękawem, prawie zrywając jedną z notek. Zaczesał włosy na bok dyscyplinując je sporą ilością gumy, inaczej każdy kosmyk odstawałby w innym kierunku. Następnie, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, zastanowił się, co na siebie włożyć, nucąc bezustannie pod nosem „New York, New York". Zeskakiwał po parę stopni, mentalnie bujając się do głosu Sinatry, który nieustannie towarzyszył mu w słuchawkach. Złapał po drodze drugie śniadanie, założył trampki z flagą Ameryki i pogłaskał psa śpiewając przy tym, że: _These vagabond shoes are longing to stray. __Right through the very heart of it New York, New York..._

Z całych sił próbował uczynić ten dzień zwyczajnym, jednak wątpliwości czyhające na niego gdzieś w jego wnętrzu zamiast maleć, piętrzyły się. I nie ważne ile razy Rogers powtarzał sobie, że będzie dobrze, ten dzień nie stawał się na nagle prostszy. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że dziś był pierwszy dzień w jego nowej szkole.

Wybiegł z domu prosto na przystanek, autobus niemal odjechał mu sprzed nosa, ale na szczęście zdążył. Dostał przy okazji zadyszki i zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich podróżujących z nim pasażerów, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Droga minęła mu całkiem przyjemnie, bo przy „Strangers in the Night" i „Fly Me to the Moon". Spoglądał przez okno na brooklyńskie wieżowce otulone białym puchem. Budynki zmieniły się po chwili na osiedla domków, przejeżdżali przez Queens, a gdy trafili na Bronx zabudowa znowu stała się wyższa. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, stanął przed drzwiami Mott Hall Bronx High School. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, walczył sam ze sobą, długo nie mogąc zdobyć się na otworzenie prowadzących do środka drzwi, ale do przekroczenia progu skłonił go niemożliwy wręcz ziąb na dworze i coraz mocniej sypiący śnieg. Jego pozytywne nastawienie do życia było ciągle atakowane przez fale niepewności, bo czy to na pewno był dobry wybór? Tak nagle zmieniać szkołę w połowie swojej edukacji? Z palącym wstydem musiał przyznać, że naprawdę miał ochotę zapalić. Był to jego jedyny nałóg, swoista skaza na jego białej jak śnieg zasypujący uczniów za oknem personie. Zaczął kiedyś i zupełnie nie zauważył kiedy wpadł w to aż po uszy. Paczka jego ulubionych papierosów ciążyła mu w plecaku niczym kowadło, ale Steve nie chciał, żeby było czuć od niego dymem papierosowym już pierwszego dnia. Szczególnie, gdy miał chodzić wśród tylu nowych ludzi. Zdawał się, że jego wygląd oraz postura i tak nie były jego kartą atutową, nie musiał jeszcze wyjść na okropnego palacza.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi w holu, ociekając wodą, w którą przemienił się śnieg. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył przed siebie. Szkoła była dość duża, ale znalezienie szatni, a potem odpowiedniej sali nie zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu. Czując narastający stres usiadł na wolnej ławce i czekał, aż zadzwoni pierwszy dzwonek. Było jeszcze wcześnie i korytarz świecił pustkami, co nie pomagało mu się uspokoić. Stopniowo zaczęli się pojawiać ludzie, przechodzący obok niego samotnie lub w grupach. Ławka, na której siedział, a także stojąca nieopodal kanapa były powoli zajmowane przez pogrążonych w rozmowie uczniów, którzy często rzucali mu zaciekawione i lekko zdziwione spojrzenia. Zastanawiał się czy ma się przedstawić, przywitać, przyłączyć do rozmowy, nie zrobił jednak nic z tych rzeczy.

O ósmej otaczał go już tłum osób, ale w zasadzie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Ot, dziesiątki zaciekawionych wspomnień, kilka szeptów, zero jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli w stronę sali, w której miały się odbyć pierwsze lekcje. Steve poczekał, aż większość wejdzie do klasy, po czym wziął swoją torbę i ruszył powoli za nimi. Kiedy przekroczył próg spojrzenia niemal wszystkich ludzi zostały skierowane na niego. Uśmiechnął się, przywitał, a dostrzegłszy wolne miejsce mniej więcej po środku sali poszedł w jego stronę.

\- Mogę? - zapytał siedzącego obok chłopaka, zajętego czytaniem jakiegoś grubego tomiszcza. Gdy Steve przekrzywił lekko głowę dostrzegł znak radioaktywności, ale tytuł wciąż był zasłonięty przez dłoń chłopaka.

\- Jasne - odparł. - Jesteś nowy?

\- Tak. Steve Rogers - wyciągnął rękę, a chłopak uścisnął ją i uśmiechnął się.

\- Bruce Banner. Witamy na profilu medycznym.

"Co ja tu robię" przemknęło Steve'owi przez głowę chyba po raz setny. Spróbował dyskretnie rozejrzeć się po sali i nagle dostrzegł znajomą postać.

\- Ty tutaj? - zapytała zdumiona dziewczyna, którą znał ze szkoły muzycznej.

\- Tak - odparł. Dziewczyna nazywała się Alison Blaire, Steve nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, ale spróbował się uśmiechnąć i może nawet miał w planach przywitać się, zagaić, jednak Alison tylko spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i wróciła do rozmowy z koleżanką. Steve westchnął cicho, wyciągając z torby podręcznik. Po chwili do sali weszło jeszcze dwóch chłopaków, zapełniając ją już zupełnie. Jeden z nich był niższy o chłodnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniu, a zaraz za nim nieco wyższy, w czarnym golfie. Ten drugi miał zaspane oczy i brązowe włosy związane w kucyk. Obaj przeszli na tył klasy, skąd przez chwilę słychać było powitania oraz cichy śmiech. Steve westchnął podpierając brodę na dłoni. To będzie długi dzień.

Mimo wszystko spróbował skupić się na lekcji. Wyciągnął swój stary zeszyt z angielskiego i porównał swoje notatki z notatkami Bannera, które mimo, iż nie grzeszyły obszernością, to były bardzo konkretne i schludne, więc dawały Steve'owi jakieś pojęcie o zaległościach. A wiedział, że będzie miał masę materiału do nadrobienia, w końcu w liceum plastycznym ma się nieco inne priorytety, wciąż miał jednak nadzieję, że zmiana klasy nie okaże się samobójstwem.

Nauczycielka angielskiego, będąca równocześnie nową wychowawczynią Steve'a, weszła do sali parę minut po dzwonku, zdyszana i zdenerwowana. Pospiesznie otworzyła dziennik i zaczęła sprawdzać obecność. Jednym z pierwszych imion, które odczytała, był „Jimmy", które ktoś z tyłu sali z wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie poprawił na „Bucky", po czym potwierdził swoją obecność. Steve odwrócił się dyskretnie i rozpoznał chłopaka w kucyku, który się spóźnił. Bucky. Nie wiedział czemu brzmienie tego imienia budziło w nim jakieś ciepłe uczucia.

Tymczasem nauczycielka dotarła na koniec listy i z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie wyczytała jego imię i nazwisko.

\- Steve, tak? Przeniosłeś się z innej klasy? - zapytała.

\- Nie, z liceum plastycznego - odparł i znów poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia, co bynajmniej nie było przyjemne. Wychowawczyni przywitała go ciepło, po czym rozpoczęła lekcje.

Wbrew swoim obawom tego dnia Steve rozmawiał z wieloma osobami, ponadto okazały się one być w większości całkiem sympatyczne. Mimo to miał jednak wrażenie, że coś jest z tymi ludźmi nie w porządku. Kojarzyli mu się z kukiełkami, bo mieli tak podobne spojrzenie na szkolne sprawy, non stop tylko mówili, że muszą się uczyć, że jest ciężko, ale zależy im na dobrych ocenach i dużej wiedzy. Miał wrażenie, że są sztuczni, ktoś nimi manipuluje, albo pokazywali tylko nikłą część tego, kim naprawdę byli. Steve jednak odrzucał te wszystkie myśli, starając się do nich nie uprzedzać, nie umiał się jednak uwolnić od wrażenia, że oni nie mają w sobie żadnych pasji, a bycie w klasie o takim profilu nie wiąże się z zainteresowaniami, tylko... no właśnie, z czym?


	2. Awake and alive

Zaspał, jak z resztą codziennie. Wcale nie miał tak daleko do szkoły, zaledwie pół godziny piechotą i niecały kwadrans autobusem, a jednak nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz pojawił się na lekcjach punktualnie o ósmej. W sumie to mu się po prostu nie śpieszyło, ani na lekcje, ani żeby zobaczyć swoją klasę. Gdy budzik dzwonił już po raz szósty on wciąż smacznie spał, nie zważając na krzyk swojego ulubionego wokalisty. Musiał przyznać, że nawet przyjemniej mu się leżało słuchając przy okazji tego kawałka. Wtulił się mocniej w kołdrę, stwierdzając, iż to w sumie wszystko wina łóżka, na pewno wytwarzało swój własny rodzaj grawitacji, która nie pozwalała mu wstać. I może zostałby tak, nie zważając na to, że powinien iść na lekcje, ale z posłania ściągnął go przeraźliwy jęk kota, więc Bucky wstał i poszedł go nakarmić. Kotka ocierała się o jego kostki, gdy kroił mięso na blacie kuchennym, znowu zostawiając na nim drobne zadrapania. Był zbyt leniwy, że wyciągnąć deskę. Zrobił też sobie pełen kubek kawy, jego ukochane paliwo, zaciągając się jej zapachem i patrząc na swoją kotkę, która właśnie pałaszowała krwiste kawałeczki wątroby. Przeczuwał, że jest już prawdopodobnie spóźniony, ale musiał odbyć swój kawowy rytuał, inaczej nie widziałby powodu do wyturlania się z domu na tą paskudną pizgawicę.

Gdy w końcu odłożył kubek do zlewu, zerknął na zegarek i pobiegł do pokoju z prędkością błyskawicy. Ubrał się, przeciskając głowę przez ciasny kołnierz golfu, zapakował książki do plecaka. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy wziął dobre podręczniki, ale też nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Z trudem nałożył skórzaną kurtkę na lewe ramię, z golfem nie miał tego problemu, specjalnie szukał tych z szerszymi rękawami, ewentualnie je odcinał. Zaklął jeszcze kilka razy nim znalazł rękawiczkę w kieszeni ramoneski i nałożył ją na lewą dłoń. Wybiegł z domu, poświęcając jeszcze kilka chwil na pogłaskanie kota. Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, tak? Od przystanku dzieliło go kilka minut, dobiegł tam akurat, by móc wskoczyć do odjeżdżającego już autobusu. Klapnął ciężko obok niższego i dość drobnego chłopaka.

\- Hej Clint - mruknął zakładając przy okazji słuchawki.

Barton zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem bardzo bystrych oczu. Buck, po raz nie wiadomo który, nie powstrzymał skojarzenia ich z jakimś drapieżnym ptakiem. Clint potarł szczękę, na której zaczynał pojawiać się delikatny zarost i przywitał go kwaśnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Gotowy na kolejny dzień męczenia się z tymi cyborgami? – zapytał Buck, szukając swojej ulubionej playlisty i utworu „Good Man" od Devour the Day.

\- Przesadzasz Barnes – mruknął Clint zakładając dłonie za głowę i patrząc w sufit autobusu – Zmieniłbyś w końcu nastawienie i dogadał się z kimś z klasy.

Bucky tylko prychnął niezadowolony, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna. Śnieg zaczynał sypać coraz mocniej, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Gdy było tak przeraźliwie zimno, zawsze bolało go lewe ramię. Wrócił myślami do słów Bartona, rzeczywiście nie czuł się dobrze w swojej klasie, nie potrafił też znaleźć tam sobie miejsca. Co prawda od kilku miesięcy miał całkiem dobry kontakt z Clintem, który pół roku temu przeprowadził się na jego osiedle, jak również z Nataszą - prawdziwym geniuszem pod względem nauki, ale dość zagubionym stworzeniem, jeśli chodziło o wszelkie emocjonalne sprawy. Dzięki tej dwójce po raz pierwszy od ponad roku poczuł, że jednak nie każdy w jego klasie jest robotem nastawionym jedynie na wyniki, bo Natasza i Clint mieli kompletnie gdzieś ten cały wyścig szczurów, podobnie jak on sam. I, mimo, że nigdy by się przed nimi do tego nie przyznał, czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy wiedział, że może z kimś normalnie porozmawiać, bez schodzenia na tematy dotyczące jedynie nauki oraz pieniędzy. Bucky musiał przyznać, że przez ten czas naprawdę ich lubił i doceniał to, że trzymali się razem, tworząc coś w rodzaju Loży Szyderców na końcu klasy. Po prostu brakowało mu kogoś, z kim mógłby zrozumieć się bez słów, bratniej duszy. Jasne, cynizm Clinta i Romanoff sprawiał, że chodzenie do szkoły nabierało jakiegokolwiek sensu, ale Buck ciągle czuł się dziwnie pusty. Pół swojego życia miał przy sobie takie osoby, ale pewne zdarzenia, o których wolał nie pamiętać, sprawiły, że aktualnie byli dla siebie niemal obcy. Wyciągnął z plecaka arafatkę w zieloną kratę i zawiązał ją sobie na szyi, chowając w niej twarz. Gdy uniósł głowę napotkał pytające spojrzenie Clinta. Przeniósł wzrok na swoje dłonie, jedną zaróżowioną od zimna i drugą skrytą pod czarną rękawiczką.

\- Dogadałbym się z kimś, gdyby były to osoby z marzeniami, a nie goniący za pieniędzmi dekle.

\- Nie wszyscy - Clint nie obruszył się tym określeniem, bo wiedział, że nie było kierowane do niego ani do Nataszy. Barnes podkreślał to tak często, że aktualnie już nie musiał.

\- Nie wszyscy – zgodził się Bucky – Ale przerażającą większość, aż strach pomyśleć, że to oni mają nas kiedyś leczyć.

\- Ty też będziesz leczył Barnes, no chyba, że jednak zaczniesz wydawać książki.

Buck dał mu kuksańca w bok i może rozgorzałaby między nimi bójka, jednak po chwili Clint klepnął go w ramię, bo to był już ich przystanek. Gdy wysiedli, zegar na ścianie pobliskiej apteki wskazywał, że jest już kilka minut po ósmej, ale mimo tego ruszyli wolnym krokiem do szkoły. Oboje mieli na stopach glany, które miażdżyły coraz grubszą warstwę śniegu z przyjemnym chrupnięciem. Barnes ze śmiechem przyglądał się Clintowi, który chował twarz w kołnierzu fioletowej kurtki.

Gdy weszli do szkoły musieli przypominać dwa chodzące bałwany, otrzepali się w holu, zbierając przy okazji srogi opieprz od sprzątaczki i zbiegli do szatni, po drodze przepraszając kobietę, która tylko pokiwała głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Znała ich nie od dziś, Barnes i Barton zawsze sprawiali problemy, ale nie mogą sobie odmówić sympatii do tej dwójki, więc pogroziła im palcem ledwo ukrywając uśmiech. Chłopcy zostawili kurtki w szatni, a następnie ruszyli, już biegiem, do klasy. Wpadli do sali, na szczęście zdążając przed swoją nauczycielką i zajęli miejsca w łączonych ławkach z tyłu pomieszczenia, tuż obok Romanoff, która przewróciła oczami na ich widok.

\- Czy wy kiedyś nie zaśpicie? – fuknęła, zakładając rudy kosmyk za ucho.

\- Buck zaspałby na własny pogrzeb, jeśli nie wymyślono by budzików - odparł Clint, a Barnes szturchnął go łokciem w bok. Barton oczywiście mu oddał. Natasza podparła głowę na dłoni i mruknęła:

-Jak dzieci – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale po jej ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, który Bucky nauczył się wyłapywać. Wyszczerzył się do niej, jednocześnie próbując powstrzymać Clinta przed wygraną - Mamy nowego ucznia.

Bucky od razu podążył wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem. Chłopak siedział gdzieś po środku sali. Zajął miejsce chyba koło Bannera, ale Barnes nie był tego pewien, bo wciąż nie znał imion oraz nazwisk wszystkich osób ze swojej klasy. Był drobnym blondynem w przydużym swetrze, co było na swój całkiem sposób urocze.

Nauczycielka w końcu weszła do klasy i prawie od razu zaczęła coś dyktować, Buck pochylił się nad plecakiem. Oczywiście nie wziął zeszytu do angielskiego, za co przeklął się po tysiąckroć, bo akurat zaczynali opisywać przebieg realizmu, który naprawdę go interesował. No i wisienką na torcie był przede wszystkim koniec romantyzmu, alleluja.

***

Bucky nawet nie próbował ukryć, że z klasą mu nie po drodze. To nie tak, że nie starał tego zmienić, ale, umówmy się, nie robił też tego jakoś nadgorliwie. Po postu przyjął do informacji, że na trzydzieści sześć osób w swojej klasie, tylko on, Natasza i Clint nie idą na medycynę z powodów dobrych zarobków... Choć wróć, spory procent wybrał stomatologię, bo podobno mniej nauki, a gdy ma się własny gabinet to pieniądze porównywalne. Buck nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, jego zdaniem lekarz powinien być osobą z powołaniem, pasją i zapałem, a nie łasym na gotówkę pacanem bez krzty humoru. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, czułby się wyrzutkiem, teraz, gdy zauważył iskierkę życia w Clincie i Nataszy zrobiło mu się lepiej.

\- Te, panie pisarz – podniósł głowę znad zeszytu natrafiając na zielone oczy Romanoff – Skupisz się choć na chwilę na lekcji? Przecież lubisz historię.

\- A czy ta stara antykomunistka i pronacjonalistka mówi o czymś sensownym?

Romanoff parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Co myślisz o nowym?

Poszukał wzrokiem chłopaka, znowu siedział bardziej na przedzie. Minął już tydzień, od kiedy Steve przyszedł do ich klasy. Buck czasem na niego zerkał i chłopak wydawał mu się wesołym, wiecznie uśmiechniętym, optymistycznym gościem. Co lepsze dość szybko nauczył się jego imienia, choć nazwisko wciąż stanowiło dla niego zagadkę. Natasza odchrząknęła, a on wrócił na Ziemię.

\- Jeszcze nic, nie miałem nawet okazji się przywitać.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i wróciła do czytania książki. Natomiast Buck znów zwrócił wzrok na Steve'a. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ten uważnie coś notował, ale po chwili stwierdził, iż Rogers rysuje. Uśmiechnął się, sam od czasu do czasu spróbował coś narysować, ale przede wszystkim pisał, bo uważał, że po prostu wychodzi mu to najlepiej. Wrócił do skrobania w swoim wszystkopisie, znowu otoczyły go rozległe stepy, świst gorącego powietrza i odległe strzały. Znowu był w swoim świecie.

***

Wybiegł równo z dzwonkiem, czochrając uprzednio Romanoff po głowie i machając Clintowi na pożegnanie.

Wolność. Oddech. Zerowe stężenie tych idiotów w okolicy. Słuchawki w uszy Barnes, na spokojnie.

Ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunki East River, nie śpieszyło mu się do domu, miał jeszcze później zajęcia dodatkowe z rosyjskiego. Usiadł na brzegu oglądając płynące statki przedzierające się przez tworzącą się krę, uspokajał go ten widok. Podgłośnił muzykę w słuchawkach i skupił się na kolejnych dźwiękach. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, który raz zadał sobie pytanie: po co ja wybrałem tę klasę? Czemu się z niej nie wyniosłem?

Nie było mu nawet tak zimno, mimo, że od wody ciągnął lodowaty wiatr. Opatulił się tylko mocniej skórzaną kurtką i wyjął z plecaka książkę „Rok 1984", zaczynając czytać, żeby zająć czymś myśli. Niezbyt przyjemne, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

Jeszcze rok temu Barnes leczył się z depresji, miał zespół stresu pourazowego po wypadku, w którym stracił rękę. Po prostu wracał autobusem do domu. Chciał tylko przekroczyć próg swojego mieszkania, pogłaskać kota, porozmawiać z ojcem i napić się herbaty z mamą. Tylko, że Los chciał inaczej. Poczuł jak ciągnie go ramie, jak czuje paraliżujący, fantomowy ból w lewej dłoni.

\- Cholerne neurony – warknął, ale to właśnie dzięki nim mógł poruszać metalowym ramieniem, rosyjskim prototypem nowej generacji protez. Buck mógł się uważać za szczęśliwca, ale wolałby mieć sprawne ramię. Dotknął metalowymi palcami kamieni obok, ale nie poczuł nic. Ani ich faktury, ani kształtu, ani nawet temperatury. Zaklął szpetnie i wrócił do książki. Bez skutku, nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Jak na złość śnieg znów zaczynał sypać, więc musiał się przenieść gdzieś, gdzie nie zasypie go czyniąc z niego żywego bałwana.

To definitywnie nie był jego dzień.


	3. Do I wanna know?

Choć pierwszy dzień w szkole był dla niego dość stresujący to w miarę, jak Steve przyzwyczajał się do nowej szkoły, kolejne obyły się bez jakiś większych trudności. Ze zdumieniem musiał przyznać, że ludzie przyjęli go naprawdę ciepło i z dużą dozą sympatii, zarówno nauczyciele, jak i nowi znajomi. Codziennie poznawał kolejnych uczniów ze swojej klasy i w ciągu tych kilku dni zdążył zyskać już całkiem spory krąg kolegów i koleżanek.

Wśród nich znalazł się Bruce Banner, pierwszy chłopak, z którym Steve rozmawiał i do którego przysiadł się na samym początku swojej przygody z klasą medyczną. Szybko zorientował się, że Banner jest jedną z najlepiej uczących się osób, co w zasadzie bardzo mu zaimponowało, nie łatwo było mieć tak świetne oceny w klasie o tym profilu. Przy tym wszystkim jednak Bruce był naprawdę skromną i spokojną osobą, kimś życzliwym i naprawdę przyjacielskim. W ciągu pierwszych kilku godzin bardzo pomógł Rogersowi rozeznać się w nowej szkole, oprowadził go, opowiedział sporo ciekawych rzeczy o nauczycielach i kilka szkolnych anegdot. Steve miał też okazję poznać przyjaciela Bruce'a, Tony'ego Starka. Był on co prawda kompletnym przeciwieństwem Bannera, sarkastycznym typem o mocnym charakterze, robiącym wokół siebie nieustanny szum, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie było zadania, którego Stark nie potrafiłby rozwiązać, ani hasła, którego by nie złamał. W zasadzie Steve poznał się z Tonym przez... ściągi. Zauważył na jednej lekcji, kiedy obok niego siedział, że Stark ma ich masę w piórniku, kalkulatorze, po prostu wszędzie. Steve nie mógł nie zapytać, po co mu one, chociaż po czasie to pytanie wydało mu się trochę głupie. Tony zaśmiał się tylko i odparł, że robi je ludziom za pieniądze. Rogers odpowiedział niepewnym uśmiechem, sam też hurtowo robił ściągi znajomym ze szkoły muzycznej i swojego dawnego liceum. Był w tym mistrzem, w zasadzie dzięki temu sam miał dobre oceny. Kiedy przepisuje się jakąś informację dwadzieścia razy, w końcu się ją zapamiętuje. Zastanawiał się, czy to dobrze, że nigdy nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, żeby za coś takiego kazać sobie płacić.

Oprócz Starka i Bannera Steve zaprzyjaźnił się też z chłopakiem zwanym przez innych „Falcon". Tak naprawdę nazywał się Sam Wilson, a Steve usłyszał już przynajmniej trzy wersje historii, która miałaby tłumaczyć z jakiego powodu ta ksywka do niego przylgnęła. Sam chodził do równoległej klasy o profilu sportowym i podobno w poprzedniej szkole był kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej, która nazywała się właśnie Falcons. Ponoć miał też jedną z najlepszych technik wsadów, Steve słyszał jakiegoś ucznia, który nawijał z przejęciem, że Wilson podczas skoku wygląda jakby leciał i zawsze trafiał do kosza uwieszając się później na poręczy. Steve zanotował sobie, żeby przyjść kiedyś na mecz reprezentacji swojej szkoły, po tym jak Sam napomniał mu, że wciąż gra. Jednak Rogers uważał, że ten pseudonim pasuje do Wilsona przede wszystkim dlatego, że ten miał wręcz obsesje na punkcie wszystkiego, czym dało się latać. Pasjonował się wszelkiego rodzaju samolotami, paralotniami, napomniał też kiedyś Steve'owi, że na własną rękę próbuje zbudować mechaniczne skrzydła. Dodatkowo jego ulubionym myśliwcem był F-16 Fighting Falcon – „cudowna maszyna, która rozpędza się do 2300 km/h". Sam mógł o tym wszystkim nawijać bez końca, ale Steve lubił go słuchać, miło było w końcu usłyszeć kogoś, kto miał pasję i uwielbiał o niej opowiadać. Falcon był chyba jedyną z nowo poznanych osób, która w ogóle ją posiadała. Banner był mądry, Stark sprytny, nie było jednak w ich życiu innej siły napędowej niż dążenie do jak najlepszych ocen i jak najwyższych wyników końcowych egzaminów. Steve rozumiał to i szanował, ale nie należał do osób, które potrafiłyby żyć w taki sposób, od kartkówki do sprawdzianu, od zadania do projektu, byle się dostać na studia, na których wszystko będzie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo. Albo i gorzej. Potrzebował czegoś, co pozwoli mu oderwać myśli od codzienności i na moment zatracić się w innym świecie, tym, który on sam tworzy. Czymś takim była muzyka i rysowanie, a także czytanie książek i długie spacery po Nowym Jorku. Od dawna nie miał już nikogo, z kim mógłby się tym podzielić, kto by go zrozumiał, dlatego tak dużą nadzieję dał mu Sam. Nie był może jego bratnią duszą, ale kimś, kto zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle innych.

Oprócz tej trójki Steve miał okazję rozmawiać już praktycznie ze wszystkimi ludźmi z klasy za wyjątkiem grupki przyjaciół, trzymającej się raczej na uboczu, którą w myślach zwykł nazywać „lożą szyderców", ale bynajmniej nie było to dla niego pejoratywne określenie. Po prostu zazwyczaj siedzieli gdzieś na końcu sali i rzadko kiedy zamieniali choćby słowo z kimś innym poza sobą nawzajem. Oczywiście w sprawach istotnych dla klasy zabierali głos i sprawiali wrażenie całkiem sympatycznych, ale ciągle trzymali spory dystans. Do, jak to zwykł mówić „loży", należała między innymi rudowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Natasza oraz dwóch chłopaków. Pierwszy z nich, Clint Barton, znany z cynizmu i przeszywającego spojrzenia, był spokojnym gościem średniego wzrostu. Nie było dnia, żeby nie pojawił się w szkole w glanach i mimo że tak jak jego przyjaciele ubierał się raczej na czarno, zawsze miał na sobie też coś fioletowego. Chociażby arafatę lub rzemyk na nadgarstku. Drugi chłopak i jednocześnie ostatni z grupki, nazywał się James Barnes, ale wszyscy mówili na niego „Bucky", z tego co się dowiedział pochodziło to od jego drugiego imienia - Buchanan. To przezwisko od początku skojarzyło się Steve'owi z czymś dobrym, choć nie był w stanie powiedzieć z czym, ani dlaczego. Żałował, że nie ma na tyle odwagi, by pogadać z kimś z tej grupki, a przede wszystkim, że nie potrafił odezwać się do Bucky'ego, bo był on chyba najbardziej barwną i intrygującą osobą z całej klasy. Był dość wysoki, nosił zawsze wytartą na pagonach, skórzaną kurtkę i czarne golfy. Uwagę Steve'a przykuło szczególnie to, że jego lewa dłoń zawsze była skryta w skórzanej rękawiczce. Podobnie, jak u Bartona, glany stanowiły nieodłączny element jego ubioru, bardzo często nosił w nich kolorowe sznurówki, ale Steve'a urzekło coś zupełnie innego.

Parę razy miał okazję widzieć go, gdy pisał coś zapamiętale w grubym czarnym zeszycie. Steve'owi początkowo zdawało się, że Bucky skrzętnie notuje wszystkie słowa nauczycieli, jednak tak bardzo nie pasowało mu to do jego całej osoby, że począł mu się baczniej przyglądać. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że on cały czas pisał coś zupełnie innego i na pewno nie związanego z szarą, szkolną rzeczywistością. Widać to było po wyrazie jego twarzy, ściągniętych brwiach, spojrzeniu pełnym pasji i skupienia. Steve lubił mu się przyglądać, miał ku temu szczególnie dobrą okazje na matematyce. Siedział wtedy z w jednej z ostatnich ławek pod oknem. Opierał się wtedy o parapet, lekko wyginając się w prawo, oczywiście w taki sposób, żeby nie wyglądało to jakoś podejrzanie i po prostu obserwował. Barnes siedział po drugiej stronie klasy, pod ścianą i szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tym, co działo się na tablicy. Z rzadka podrywał głowę spoglądając na nauczycielkę tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu, przez chwilę przysłuchując się jej słowom po czym spuszczał wzrok na kartki zeszytu, zagryzał na chwilę zęby na skuwce długopisu i wracał do pisania. Steve kilkukrotnie próbował go narysować, czując się, co prawda trochę dziwnie portretując kogoś z kim nie zamienił w życiu ani słowa, ale ostatecznie robił tak już wiele razy, starał się jedynie, żeby nikt nie zauważył.

Czas biegł coraz szybciej, a Steve coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do nowego otoczenia, choć odczucia względem niego miał raczej ambiwalentne. Z jednej strony poznał wielu nowych, mądrych ludzi, a z drugiej zaczynał dostrzegać, jak bardzo wielu z nich jest... po prostu pustych. Może dlatego coraz więcej czasu spędzał z Falconem. Może również dlatego czuł sympatię do Bucky'ego, który po prostu odcinał się od tych wszystkich szarych ludzi.


	4. I wanna be a Goodman

\- Ziemia do Dekla, wstajemy.

Buck poderwał głowę z poduszek, nie był nawet do końca pewny, kiedy zasnął, ale podejrzewał, że musi to już trochę trwać. Barnes przeciągnął się tak, że aż strzeliły mu stawy i owinął się mocniej kocem. Niestety jego błogostan nie trwał zbyt długo, bo po chwili został brutalnie zrzucony z łóżka.

\- Kto cię tu w ogóle wpuścił – burknął wciąż imitując kocykowe burrito. Barton westchnął i zaczął go rozwijać.

\- Twoja mama, a kto inny. Dostałem nawet talerz ciastek.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś...

Clint w końcu wydobył głowę Bucky'ego z puchatej materii. No i zupełnie przypadkowo lewą rękę oraz kawałek stopy. Chłopak jeszcze chwilę się bronił, ale widząc wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela, w końcu się poddał i dał się wyrzucić na podłogę. Siedział tam jeszcze przez chwilę, aż przed jego twarzą nie zamajaczyła dłoń Clinta, którą chętnie przyjął. Gdy już wstał uraczył jeszcze łóżko tęsknym spojrzeniem pełnym miłości, po czym zapytał:

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tak „przyjemną" - narysował palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu - pobudkę?

\- Obiecałeś mi pomóc w szykowaniu imprezy i poprosiłeś, żebym przyszedł Cię obudzić nim pojedziemy na zakupy.

Buck potrząsnął głową, rzeczywiście to było już dzisiaj. Kilka tygodni temu Clint skończył osiemnaście lat, był z ich trójki najstarszy. Początkowo solenizant nie miał zamiaru robić żadnej imprezy, bo za dużo roboty, ale zarówno Barnes, jak i Natasza strasznie naciskali tak bardzo, że w końcu się zgodził. O ile Clint był na początku dość niechętny, to gdy Bucky obiecał, że przygotuje jedzenie, a Natasza zaoferowała się, iż ogarnie dekoracje i alkohol, zgodził się. Barnes zwinął tylko swoją torbę, przewiesił ją przez ramię i oznajmił:

\- Zrobię ci listę zakupów, a sam zacznę ogarniać już to co masz.

Szybko naskrobał mu potrzebne im rzeczy na skrawku kartki, która znalazł w walającym się po podłodze zeszycie, po czym wręczył mu ją, tłumacząc gdzie co najlepiej będzie kupić. Clint rzucił tylko okiem, pokiwał głową, założył buty, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł zabierając po drodze jeszcze dwa ciastka z talerza. Bucky pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, nagle czując, że coś ciepłego pcha się pod jego dłoń. Wziął swoją kotkę na ręce i podrapał delikatnie za uchem. Jak zwykle zaczął liczyć wszystkie czarne paski na jej burym łebku, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jeszcze miała się zgubić. Zwierzątko było drobne, o wiele mniejsze niż inne koty, dlatego też zdarzało mu się nazwać ją miniaturką.

\- Wrócę nad ranem mała - mruknął drapiąc ją tuż nad ogonem - Teraz muszę iść pomóc temu Deklowi ogarnąć się z życiem. Wychodząc zgarnął z talerza na ciastka klucze do domu Clinta, które ten zostawił nim wyszedł z Barnesowego domu.

***

Clint, w przeciwieństwie do Bucka i Nataszy, mieszkał w domku jednorodzinnym. Domek ten stał sobie spokojnie kilka minut drogi od mieszkania Barnesa, z czego ten bardzo często korzystał. Uwielbiali urządzać sobie posiadówki przy filmach, nachosach. Barnes często nawet nie wracał do domu tylko zbierał się z rana i ruszał z Clintem do szkoły. Gdyby nie on i Natasza, to mieszkanie bywałoby pustawe, szczególnie że matka Clinta zwykle miała wielogodzinne dyżury w szpitalu, a jego brat Barney, wyniósł się na studia do innego stanu. Jednak od kiedy się zaprzyjaźnili Clint nie raz powtarzał, że czuje się jakby miał dwójkę dodatkowego rodzeństwa.

Gdy Bucky przekręcił zamek w drzwiach, Lucky prawie zwalił go z nóg, bardzo dokładnie wylizując każdy fragment jego twarzy. Barnes nieszczególnie przepadał za psami, w końcu koty panami życia i śmierci, ale tego uwielbiał. Lucky był sporym Golden Retriwerem z lekko przydługimi nadszarpanymi uszami i brązowymi, kochającymi ponad wszystko oczami. Choć dokładniej rzecz biorąc to okiem. W końcu zdjął z siebie psa.

-Chodź Bestio. Dosypie Ci karmy.

***

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek Buck właśnie wyciągał ciasto z piekarnika, był uwalony mąką od stóp do głów, ale nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Otworzył drzwi, w których stanął Clint obładowany siatkami, z których wystawały paczki chipsów, opakowania ciastek i szyjki od butelek wódki.

\- To dziwne uczucie, gdy ktoś otwiera ci twój własny dom – mruknął Barton, a Buck odebrał od niego część siatek.

\- Natasza powiedziała, że załatwi alkohol.

\- Zapasik – odparł posyłając mu swój firmowy uśmieszek. Bucky pokręcił głową i wrócił do kuchni, wyjmując z toreb rzeczy do sałatki – Wiesz Barnes, mógłbym cię wynająć jako kurę domową.

\- Spoko, nie znasz dnia ani godziny, kiedy dorzucę ci do żarcia coś czym się udławisz. Możesz nie dożyć dziewiętnastki.

Clint parsknął śmiechem i pomógł mu przygotować resztę jedzenia.

***

Impreza zaczynała się o dziewiętnastej, więc gdy tylko Buck skończył, choć w miarę ogarniać z Clintem całe mieszkanie szybko skoczył do domu, żeby się przebrać. Nie widział żadnego problemu, żeby założyć koszulę bez jednego rękawa, wszyscy na imprezie wiedzieli o protezie. Tak naprawdę to nie miałby też problemu, aby nosić się tak na co dzień, ale wiedział, że ciekawskie spojrzenia najnormalniej w świecie doprowadzałyby go do szału.

Idąc w kierunku mieszkania Bartona usłyszał już z daleka głośną muzykę i to bynajmniej nie dochodzącą z domu jego przyjaciela. Gdy podszedł trochę bliżej okazało się, że tuż obok zaczynał się rozkładać jakiś mini festiwal osiedlowy. Oczywiście nie mogło tam lecieć nic co lubili, bo z ich zasranym szczęściem były to oczywiście rapsy. W momencie, gdy Buck zapukał do drzwi uświadomił sobie, iż jego przyjaciel podziela jego opinię na temat idealnego doboru muzyki.

\- Jest już ktoś?

\- Co Ty, raczej się wszyscy spóźnią niż przyjdą o czasie - nagle warknął głośno łapiąc się za uszy. Barnes przekrzywił głowę z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Gdyby nie to, że prawdopodobnie za kilka godzin będziesz zbyt pijany, żeby czytać z ruchu naszych warg to poradziłbym ci zdjąć słuchawki.

\- Kiedy się w końcu nauczysz, że to jest aparat słuchowy, idioto?

Barnes wzruszył ramionami. Urządzenie naprawdę przypominało słuchawki. Było drobne i nie rzucające się zbytnio w oczy, przez co sam czasem o nim zapominał. Tylko gdy patrzyło się na Bartona z boku można było dostrzec fioletowy, bo jaki by inny?, mechanizm we wnętrzu jego ucha. Szczerze mówiąc to Clint przy Buckym dawno przestał potrzebować wsparcia aparatu. Barnes uparł się, że musi się nauczyć migowego, w czym pomogła mu Natasza i aktualnie posługiwał się nim naprawdę sprawnie. Dlatego też większość ich rozmów odbywała się w zupełnej ciszy, co czyniło ich spotkania jeszcze bardziej specyficznymi.

Oczywiście Clint się pomylił. Większość ludzi przyszła chwilę przed czasem, odrywając ich od oglądania serialu. Na szczęście pierwsza przyszła Natasza (choć wpierw w drzwiach pojawiły się skrzynki wódki, a dopiero później sama Nat), więc po krótkim opieprzu dołączyła do nich, żeby dokończyć razem z nimi odcinek Hannibala. Gdy na ekran wjechały napisy końcowe, zadzwonił dzwonek, a Buck wraz z Nataszą rzucili się do drzwi. Nie potrafiliby wytłumaczyć dlaczego zawsze rzucali się do ich otwierania w domu Clinta, ale ten nigdy nie oponował, więc nawet się nad tym nie zastanowili. Poza tym, powiedzenie, że Clint był aspołecznym outsiderem, należało raczej do puli eufemizmów. Barnes doskonale pamiętał, jak Clint został sam w domu, chory oraz niezbyt chętny do robienia sobie obiadu i zadzwonił do Bucka, aby ten zamówił mu pizzę. Co oczywiście po krótkim przekomarzaniu się zrobił. No i po obietnicy, że będzie mógł wpaść na kawałek pizzy i maraton Star Warsów. Uwielbiali te filmy. W drzwiach przywitali się z Bannerem, który spojrzał po nich ze zmieszaną miną, po czym stanął na palcach, żeby w końcu dojrzeć Clinta. Wręczył mu prezent, a zarówno Natasza jak i Bucky nie widzieli go od dawna tak zmieszanego.

Później w drzwiach zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni goście. Natasza zaczęła polewać alkohol wręczając go gościom już na wejściu, Buck siedział na blacie kuchennym, majtając nogami i serwując jedzenie, a Clint, już trochę mniej zagubiony, witał się z gośćmi. Gdy przechodził przez kuchnie po raz setny, nie zabierając z niej w końcu nic, Barnes złapał go za rękaw zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Wszyscy już są?

Clint pokiwał energicznie głową. Miał lekko rozbiegane spojrzenie co sprawiło, że Buck parsknął śmiechem, na co Barton tylko mignął, że Barnes jest idiotą. Wszedł do przytulnego salonu utrzymanego w ciepłych barwach i w końcu przywitał się normalnie z gośćmi. Znał wszystkich, więc nie musiał bawić się w żadne uprzejmości, co nawiasem mówiąc średnio lubił.

Nie zamienił za wielu słów ze Starkiem, najzwyczajniej w świecie było im nie po drodze, alem jak zresztą zwykle, chętnie się z nim napił. Stark miał dobre tempo, nie za wolne, ale i nie za szybkie, jak na ten przykład Nat i Clint, z nimi nie było co się ścigać, no chyba, że twoim imprezowym marzeniem było zaliczenie zgonu. Porozmawiał chwilę z Bannerem, a także ze starym znajomym całej ekipy - Thorem. Chłopak nie mieszkał aktualnie w Nowym Yorku, ale często ich odwiedzał, podobno chodzili razem do podstawówki. Pojawiła się również kuzynka Clinta Katherine oraz jego stara przyjaciółka Maria Hill.

Jednak Bucky najbardziej ucieszył się, gdy dostrzegł Pepper siedzącą na kanapie, naprzeciwko Bannera i Starka. O ile ze Tonym nigdy się bardziej nie dogadał, to z Potts łączyła go ogromna miłość do pisania. I specyficznego rodzaju sarkazmu. Dogadali się ponad rok temu i od tej pory nieustannie czytali nawzajem swoje teksty, poprawiając w nich wszelkie błędy oraz niedociągnięcia. Dodatkowo, gdyby nie Pepper, Buck prawdopodobnie nigdy by się za pisanie dłuższych rzeczy nie wziął, a teraz była to jedna z jego ulubionych czynności. I był jej za to cholernie wdzięczny.

Dosiadł się do dziewczyny, która przywitała go szerokim uśmiechem i włożeniem kieliszka do ręki. Za to też ją lubił. Poczekał, aż ich kieliszki magicznie się napełnią dzięki barmaniącemu Clintowi i wzniósł toast za solenizanta.

\- Czytałem "Mosty", znowu łamiesz serce czytelnikom.

Parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

\- I mówi to ten, który odwodnił ludzi "Chłodem".

\- Nie płakali aż tak bardzo.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak - mówiąc to uniosła lewą brew, a po chwili dodała - Ale w końcu, to o to chodzi, prawda?

Ponownie przypomniał sobie za co ją tak uwielbiał.

Gdy rozmowa rozkręciła się na dobre - polewanie alkoholu, nawiasem mówiąc też - Bucky ruszył ukradkiem do pokoju Clinta wraz z Nataszą, żeby wyjąć tort z miejsca z Clintowej szafki na podręczniki szkolne. Wybrali ją, bo wiedzieli, że prawie do niej nie zagląda. Zapalili świeczki i zeszli po schodach do salonu, śpiewając głośno "Sto lat!". W końcu Barton zdmuchnął świeczki, co skwitowali głośnymi wiwatami, które przekrzyczały nawet muzykę za oknem.

W końcu usiadł koło Clinta, dostrzegając też w końcu jeszcze jednego gościa. Dziewczyna siedziała spokojnie, sącząc wino z lampki i rozsiewając naokoło siebie dziwną aurę chaosu. Znał ją, mieli razem zajęcia ze sztuki, na które chodził dodatkowo, a tak, żeby nie stępić zupełnie swoich humanistycznych zapędów. W jakiś sposób zdawał się nie pasować do towarzystwa, choć nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Gdzie zgubiłaś J'a? - rzucił przez stół zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Zastanowił się po raz setny, jak to się stało, że Clint ją poznał i tak dobrze się dogadał.

\- Za dużo ludzi - odparła z typowym dla siebie enigmatycznym uśmiechem - Trochę mu wtedy odbija - dodała po chwili. Bucky pokiwał głową, bo ciężko było się nie zgodzić.

Pili, gadali, słuchali muzyki, która w końcu przygłuszyła tą za oknem. I wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku gdyby koło północy nie wysiadł im prąd. Stark od razu zaoferował się, że to naprawi, ale korki ciągle wybijało, nie ważne ile razy by ich nie ustawił na miejscu.

Sytuacje uratowała Natasza przynosząc masę świeczek i rozstawiając je zapalone po całym salonie, starając się wybierać w miarę bezpieczne miejsca.

Oczywiście sprzyjało to zagraniu w coś niewymagającego użycia prądu. Jak zresztą zwykle padło na Nigdy nie. Bucky nie wiedział, jak to się działo, że zawsze w to grali, ale zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Gra była dość prosta, pierwsza osoba mówiła coś w stylu: "Nigdy nie paliłem papierosów" i każdy kto kiedykolwiek zapalił musiał się napić. Postanowił jednak przejść na wino, żeby nie odlecieć za szybko. Szczególnie, że wiedział, jak bardzo jego przyjaciele lubili mu dowalać.

\- Climt, zaczynaj - zawołała Natasza.

\- Nigdy nie wagarowałem.

Pił.

To było śmieszne, bo Clint rzeczywiście nie wagarował, choć wynikało to raczej z ilości okienek, niż braku chęci.

\- Nigdy się nie biłem - rzucił Banner.

Pił.

\- Nigdy nie paliłam.

Pił.

\- Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu.

Pił.

\- Nigdy nie miałam depresji.

Pił.

Nigdy nie, miało to do siebie, że po kilku rundach zaczynało wyciągać co raz to większe brudy i jeśli grało się uczciwie, można było się dowiedzieć naprawdę ciekawych rzeczy. NIe tylko o innych. O sobie samym też.

\- Nigdy nie całowałem się z osobą tej samej płci - rzucił. I ku jego zdziwieniu wszyscy się napili. Wliczając w to również jego.

Wzruszył ramionami. Impreza trwała w najlepsze, a on naprawdę się cieszył, że ma tych ludzi.

***

Jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, gdy już kompletnie pijany leżał gdzieś obok schodów, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie stoczyć się na dół, a jednocześnie będąc zbyt wstawionym, by zmienić pozycję. Jesse Barnett zdzierał swoje cudowne gardło, a Bucky'emu wydawało się, że zaraz pęknie mu głowa. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, marszcząc mocno nos, gdy ekran postanowił walnąć mu światłem prosto w twarz. Jednak, w momencie gdy zobaczył kto dzwoni od razu poczuł się trzeźwiejszy. Dźwignął się ze schodów i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, w której, jakimś cudem, w końcu każda impreza kończy się właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu, nikt nie zalegał. Odebrał telefon i od razu poczuł, że ściska mu się gardło, nie potrafił nic powiedzieć.

\- Halo? - zacisnął mocniej szczęki, gdy usłyszał jego głos. Nie wiedział dlaczego odebrał, nastała cisza, na linii słychać było tylko specyficzne szumy. Metro - Bucky, jesteś tam?

\- Jestem. O co chodzi?

Cisza. I to tak długa, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zerwało im połączenia.

\- On wie Bucky.

Tylko przez ułamek sekundy chciał zapytać, a tak właściwie to kto? Później poczuł, jak zimne macki strachu owijają się w okół jego klatki piersiowej, a ruszyła szybko jego krwiobiegiem, pobudzając go do biegu. Do ucieczki.

Zacisnął mocno zęby, prawie i w tym momencie usłyszał w słuchawce ciche pikanie.

Walnął zdrową ręką w blat kuchenny, tak mocno, że aż chrupnęły mu kości. Nie mógł uciec, po prostu nie mógł pozwolić się zastraszyć tym skurwielom.


	5. Lithium

Po tygodniu uczęszczania do Mott Hall Bronx High School, Steve poznał wszystkie jej zakamarki i nawet nie gubił się, gdy musiał znaleźć klasę. Wciąż uważał, że jednym z największych plusów tej szkoły były kanapy na korytarzach, które zastępowały twarde, niewygodne ławki, które znał z poprzednich szkół.

Siedział właśnie na historii, jednej z niewielu lekcji, które miał łączone z innymi klasami, w tym również z klasą sportową, dzięki czemu mógł siedzieć na niej z Samem. Coraz częściej przesiadywał z Falconem i musiał przyznać, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Samowi nie wydawało się przeszkadzać bazgrolenie Steve’a, a Rogers postanowił nawet naszkicować mu jego ukochanego F-16, czym chyba zaskarbił sobie przychylność Falcona doszczętnie.

Tego też dnia ich nauczycielka oznajmiła im, że dziś popracują w grupach czteroosobowych. Rozdała im nawet kserówki i usiadła za biurkiem tłumacząc się nawałem kartkówek do sprawdzenia, jednak Steve’owi wydawało się, że kobieta sięga częściej niż to konieczne po telefon. Poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie Falcona i podniósł głowę napotykając wesołe spojrzenie Bucky’ego Barnesa.

\- Chyba wychodzi na to, że utknęliśmy razem – powiedział Bucky rozglądając się przy okazji po klasie, jakby chcąc potwierdzić swoje stwierdzenie. Tuż za nim stał Barton, dłonie miał włożone w kieszenie dżinsów i uparcie wypatrywał czegoś przez okno.

\- Wielka szkoda – mruknął Sam, a Steve spojrzał na niego zdziwiony jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się słyszeć takiego tonu w ustach Falcona. Bucky przewrócił oczami, a Clint nawet nie zareagował.

\- Możecie pracować sami albo się do nas dosiąść, mi tam wszystko jedno – wzruszył ramionami i ruszył z Bartonem w kierunku swojej ławki, zbierając po drodze kserówki od nauczycielki.

Sam i Steve spojrzeli po sobie, po czym Wilson westchnął cierpiętniczo i wstał, ruszając w kierunku ławki Bartona i Barnesa. Steve usiadł na jej krawędzi przyglądając się swojej nowo stworzonej grupie. Clint podparł twarz na dłoni czekając na jakieś instrukcje, Sam bawił się długopisem, a Bucky zaczął kreślić coś po kartkach od nauczycielki. W pewnym momencie jego długopis przestał działać, Barnes pokreślił nim wściekle po papierze, jednak bez skutku.

\- Wilson masz może coś do pisania? – zapytał Bucky, w dodatku dość uprzejmie.

\- Nope - mruknął Falcon ostentacyjnie rzucając długopisem trzymanym w dłoni, co wywołało lekką sensację w klasie i doprowadziło ich nauczycielkę do krzyku. Steve już schylił się żeby zacząć szukać pożądanego przez Barnesa przedmiotu, jednak ubiegł go Clint podając Bucky’emu jakieś pisadło. Chłopak skończył bazgrać po czym uniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Steve'a.

\- Co się tak alienujesz? - zapytał i nim Rogers zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek. Barnes po prostu chwycił jego krzesło i przesunął je do siebie tak, że stykali się teraz kolanami. Steve musiał przyznać, że ten gest po prostu skradł mu serce. Był tak zdziwiony, że zamarł na moment, ale zaraz potem odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się.

\- W sumie, chyba nie mieliśmy okazji się jeszcze poznać - powiedział. - Jestem Steve.

\- Bucky - odparł, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.

Steve uścisnął ją, po czym spojrzał na kserówki, po których chłopak pisał... a w zasadzie bazgrolił. Rogers ledwo był w stanie rozszyfrować jego pismo, ale wydało mu się to w jakiś sposób urocze. - Pomogę ci.

Kątem oka zauważył jak Barton pochyla się nad zeszytem Falcona, przekrzywia głowę i uśmiecha się wrednie.

\- F-16? - mruknął, unosząc przy tym brwi i posyłając pytające spojrzenie Samowi. Falcon chwycił rysunek i schował go do plecaka. Clint przewrócił oczami - Ja wolę BAE Hawk.

Sam zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem, a następnie mruknął:

\- Są wolniejsze.

\- Ale to lekki myśliwiec, o wiele bardziej zwrotny od Fighting Falcon. To jest ważniejsze niż sama prędkość.  
Bucky nachylił się do Steve’a mrucząc mu na ucho:

\- Od nich się chyba już nie doczekamy pomocy.

\- Widać obaj mają obsesję na tym samym punkcie - Rogers wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za kserówki. Po jego ustach wciąż błąkał się uśmiech.

\- Wolę ich obsesję niż gdybym miał słuchać godzinami o biolce i maturach - pochylił się nad kartkami i westchnął cierpiętniczo - Naprawdę nie mogła dać nam innego tematu?

Steve spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał Bucky. Była to ostatnia strona, którą mieli do zrobienia, a ostatnim zadaniem było przedyskutowanie w grupach tematu i zebranie argumentów. Miały to być powody, dla których młodzież XXI wieku nie czyta książek. Westchnął cicho.

\- Istnieje coś bardziej oklepanego?

Bucky pokręcił głową.

\- Coś w stylu: Kto był najważniejszą osobistością XX wieku i dlaczego Józef Stalin?

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-To już chyba wolę to o książkach. - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Clinta i Falcona, ale oni wciąż byli zajęci przerzucaniem się argumentami. Bucky miał rację, nie było sensu na nich liczyć. - Strzelam, że temat jest specjalnie tak sformułowany, żeby nie było opcji ‘nie zgadzam się, ludzie czytają’?

\- Ta. Dlatego właśnie to zamierzam powiedzieć.

Steve spojrzał na niego i zobaczywszy minę podobną do tej, którą Bucky przybierał gdy pisał, pomyślał, że ten pomysł bardzo mu się podoba. Czyżby właśnie szykowała się okazja do zobaczenia go w jednej z akcji, o których tyle się nasłuchał? Jego dyskusje z nauczycielami urastały powoli do rangi szkolnych legend.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał Barnes, gdy tylko złowił spojrzenie Steve’a. Nie było to w sumie trudne, chłopak cały czas się w niego wpatrywał.

Słowa Bucka wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

-Nie - odparł, odrobinę zakłopotany i wbił wzrok w kartkę.Mimo jego słów Barnes i tak przetarł rękawem po policzku, ale zrobił to raczej w niekontrolowanym odruchu. I może Steve chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak w tym samym momencie odezwała się ich nauczycielka powiadamiając ich, że czas się skończył. Clint i Sam spojrzeli na nich z przerażeniem odmalowanym na twarzy.

\- Pójdę na żywioł - mruknął Bucky i o ile Sam wciąż nie był zbyt przekonany, to Barton momentalnie się rozluźnił i rozsiadł wygodniej na krześle. Steve zebrał kserówki i zaniósł je na biurko, podobnie jak osoby z innych grup, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Kobieta przejrzała notatki, a następnie zaczęła wywoływać grupki osób, z których każda potwierdziła zdanie z rozprawki. Jako ostatnich do odpowiedzi zaprosiła ich. Zarówno Clint jak i Bucky oparli się spokojnie o tablicę, a gdy kobieta zadała po raz dziesiąty to samo pytanie Barnes odkaszlnął i zaczął mówić:

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ludzie czytali mniej, psze pani.

Kobieta uniosła głowę znad notatek. Steve’owi nie umknęło, że zobaczywszy Barnesa przewróciła oczami. Odłożyła kartki na bok biurka i wbiła w niego zimne spojrzenie. Bucky, kompletnie niewzruszony, kontynuował

\- Oczywiście, że istnieją osoby, które w życiu nie sięgną na po żadną książkę, ale stwierdzenie, że młodzież nie czyta jest dość krzywdzące.

Nauczycielka zerknęła na niego z delikatnym poirytowaniem, jej spojrzenie stwardniało jeszcze bardziej, a Steve był pewien, że gdyby była spokrewniona z bazyliszkiem to Bucky padłby właśnie martwy na podłogę.

\- Mylisz się dziecko. Nie widzę, żeby ktokolwiek na korytarzu czytał cokolwiek. No chyba, że idę koło waszej klasy. Wy zawsze macie nos w podręcznikach.

\- Bo większość z nas korzysta z czytników lub własnych telefonów. W ten sposób można mieć przy sobie o wiele więcej książek na raz.

Kobieta oczywiście się z nim nie zgodziła. Wyciągała kolejne argumenty, ale Buck wszystkie parował. Próbowała się też posłużyć jakimiś statystykami, ale Barnes poprosił, żeby podała mu dokładne źródło, bo sam chętne by się z nimi zapoznał, więc od razu zmieniła temat. Steve zauważył, że kobieta mówi coraz głośniej, ale Buck pozostawał opanowany, jedyną oznaką jego zdenerwowania była coraz mocniej zaciśnięta dłoń.

\- A jednak coraz mniej dzieci czyta, a jeśli już to sięgają głównie po te całe “Zmierzchy” i tą opowieść o czarodzieju.

\- Dlatego też ten gość, - wskazał na Clinta - musiał założyć druga kartę biblioteczną, bo skończyło mu się miejsce na wpisywanie pozycji związanych z konfliktami zbrojnymi dwudziestego wieku i lotnictwem.

Nauczycielka na chwilę przeniosła spojrzenie na Bartona po czym wróciła do pożerania Barnesa wzrokiem. A po chwili rzuciła najbardziej bezsensownym argumentem, który Steve usłyszał w całym swoim życiu.

\- Możecie ze mną dyskutować, ale i tak przeczytałam więcej książek niż wy. Także życzę wam powodzenia, chłopcy.

\- To byłoby naprawdę smutne, gdyby mając jakieś 30 lat więcej przeczytałaby pani mniej książek niż my.

Plotka o tym, że Bucky Barnes wylatywał z klasy o wiele częściej niż jakikolwiek inny uczeń przez całą swoją edukacje okazała prawdziwa.

Steve słuchał całej wymiany zdań z niekłamanym podziwem i rozbawieniem. Ten gość był po prostu genialny, a ostatnim zdaniem, po którym wyleciał za drzwi, po prostu go kupił. Żałował, że cała dyskusja trwała tak krótko. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, spakował swoje rzeczy i wziął też plecak Bucka, który postanowił wręczyć właścicielowi i na szczęście dostrzegł go gdy tylko kiedy wyszedł z klasy. Leżał na kanapie, wyglądając przy tym, jakby właśnie ucinał sobie drzemkę.

-Jesteś moim mistrzem - uśmiechnął się, podając mu przy okazji plecak. Barnes wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- A tam, ktoś to w końcu musiał powiedzieć.

\- Na żywo brzmiało to dużo lepiej niż w opowieściach - odparł, siadając obok. - Bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale chodzą już o tobie legendy. Rany, jak dobrze wreszcie spotkać kogoś, kto ma inne zdanie niż wszyscy.

Barnes uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął parskając śmiechem.

\- I co, jestem tak samo pyskaty?

\- Nazwałbym to raczej asertywnością - zachichotał Steve. - I w zasadzie ta cecha nie była niczym dziwnym w mojej poprzedniej szkole, ale tutaj zdążyłem już za nią porządnie zatęsknić. W pewnym sensie przywracasz mi wiarę w ludzi.

Buck przekręcił głowę w zdziwionym geście, wyglądał przy tym jak kot.

\- Od dawna nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś uznał to za dobre, ludzie z klasy zawsze suszą mi głowę, że mają przeze mnie same problemy - wzruszył ramionami - Tylko, że mam problem z trzymaniem jęzora za zębami.

\- Ta, taki jego urok - mruknął Clint, który nagle zmaterializował się za plecami Barnesa. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Clint, prawda? Ciebie też nie miałem jeszcze okazji poznać. Byłeś zajęty dyskusją z Falconem, to nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Jestem Steve.

Barton zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem, które chyba nigdy nie łagodniało. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął dłoń, którą Steve uścisnął.

\- Clint, Clint Barton.

\- Bond, James Bond - wyszeptał Bucky po czym syknął głośno, bo Barton najzwyczajniej w świecie kopnął go w kostkę, gdzie metalowa blacha glanów, już nie mogła go ochronić. Steve parsknął śmiechem. Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, po czym Rogers przeprosił nowo poznanych i pobiegł do szatni po kurtkę. Oczywiście znów spóźni się na zajęcia, ale jakoś nie było mu z tego powodu źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, niespecjalnie miał ochotę w ogóle iść do szkoły muzycznej tego dnia, mimo wszystko jednak ruszył w jej stronę wolnym krokiem uśmiechając się bezwiednie.


	6. I need some sleep

Tego dnia kończył zajęcia historią i nie był tym jakoś specjalnie zachwycony. Kochał ten przedmiot całym sercem i kiedy zmienił szkołę był naprawdę ciekaw tego, w jaki sposób naucza się go w jego nowej. Zawiódł się. Okrutnie się zawiódł. Przyszedłszy do sali po raz pierwszy zastał tam kobietę w średnim wieku, o mądrych oczach i ciepłym uśmiechu. Wydawała się sympatyczna, dopóki nie zaczęła mówić. Steve musiał przyznać, że miała przyjemny głos i niesamowity talent do formowania zgrabnie brzmiących zdań, to jednak nie zmieniło faktu, że z każdym jej słowem czuł się coraz bardziej indoktrynowany. Miał wrażenie, że w poprzedniej szkole uczono go zupełnie innych rzeczy i w pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, kto tak naprawdę miał rację, kiedy jednak tylko ta myśl zaświtała mu w głowie roześmiał się w duchu sam z siebie.

Rogers, idioto, zawsze tak łatwo ulegasz wpływom ludzi, których pierwszy raz widzisz na oczy.

Kiedy jednak wkroczył do klasy tego dnia wiedział już, że słuchanie nie wyjdzie mu na zdrowie, więc nawet nie udawał, że to robi. Kiedy tylko usiadł, od razu wyciągnął swój szkicownik, odnalazł jakąś pustą stronę i zabrał się za rysowanie. Wkrótce postać na jego rysunku przybrała ostre rysy twarzy, jej oczy zrobiły się jakby nieobecne, a dłonie sięgały gdzieś za głowę, zbierając długie niemal do ramion włosy w kucyk.

Kończył lekcje dość wcześnie. Do zajęć w szkole muzycznej pozostało jeszcze dobrych kilka godzin, więc Steve nie spieszył się specjalnie z wychodzeniem z klasy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie specjalnie miał się gdzie podziać. Jeszcze niedawno nie mieszkał wcale tak daleko od swojej szkoły, jednak przenosiny do Mott Hall Bronx High School, oznaczały wyprowadzenie się powrót do dojazdów, jak za czasów gimnazjum. Nie narzekał na to specjalnie, lubił te codzienne podróże między dwoma odległymi od siebie częściami miasta. Będąc w ciągłym ruchu czuł się lepiej, niż siedząc non stop w jednym miejscu.

Zastanawiał się przez moment, czy na pewno chce mu się iść tego dnia na zajęcia, ale ostatecznie odezwał się w nim grzeczny Stevie, którego reputacja była powszechnie znana i szanowana. W zasadzie śmiał się z tego, wszyscy nauczyciele w szkole muzycznej wiedzieli, że jest najbardziej rozchwytywanym producentem ściąg, że jeśli nie lubi jakiegoś przedmiotu, to wylicza sobie na ilu zajęciach rocznie musi być, żeby mieć odpowiednią ilość obecności, mimo to jednak okazywali mu olbrzymią sympatię, podobnie z resztą jak znajomi z grupy, tylko że oni mieli ku temu zdecydowanie większe powody.

Poszedł do liceum plastycznego, chociaż wszyscy to odradzali. W gimnazjum świetnie się uczył i miał ambicje, by zostać w przyszłości lekarzem, jednak czuł w sobie coś, co bardzo ciągnęło go do sztuki, rysowania, malowania, muzyki. Miał jednak bardzo wszechstronne zainteresowania, lubił przedmioty przyrodnicze, myślał często o medycynie, ale także o historii i językoznawstwie, i nic nie sprawiało mu specjalnego problemu, zwyczajnie lubił się uczyć. Kochał starą szkołę, denerwował go jednak kiepski poziom nauczania przedmiotów innych niż plastyczne. Później wydarzyło się coś, z czym wciąż nie potrafił się pogodzić. Stracił najbliższą na świecie osobę, a pustka, która po niej pozostała, przytłaczała go każdego dnia. Mimo to wszystko, przez co przeszedł utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że chce być lekarzem. Zwiedził masę szpitali, widział cierpienie ludzi i ich bliskich i czuł, że chciałby kiedyś pomagać takim jak oni. Ostatecznie postanowił zmienić szkołę, pierwszy dzień w klasie medycznej zasiał w nim jednak ziarno niepokoju, że jego decyzja nie była jednak tak doskonała, jak się wydawało, ale starał się to ignorować. Ostatecznie chodzi tam, by się uczyć, a nie w celach towarzyskich. A może akurat okaże się, że źle ocenił swoją nową klasę.

Wyszedł ze szkoły i ruszył nas East River. Poczuł, że potrzebuje trochę przestrzeni po całym przedpołudniu spędzonym w szkole. Śnieg sypał coraz mocniej, Steve jednak nie przejmował się tym, wręcz przeciwnie. Zdjął czapkę, by poczuć na głowie jego chłodny dotyk.


	7. Fireflies

Kiedy dzwonek oznajmił koniec lekcji, Steve spojrzał w okno i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że śnieg przestał padać. Pomyślał o spacerze i ciepłej kawie, którą kupi sobie w pobliskiej kawiarni. Dużą, czarną, koniecznie na wynos. Potem pójdzie nad rzekę, żeby na spokojnie ją wypić i pogapić się w przestrzeń. Miał nadzieję, że trochę mu to pomoże, gdyż zaczynał powoli łapać doła, chociaż zażarcie się przed nim bronił. Dni w nowej szkole niczym się od siebie nie różniły, a przy tym tyle rzeczy zwaliło mu się na głowę, że sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że powoli ma dość. Starał się uśmiechać i być wciąż tym pozytywnym gościem, za którego wszyscy go mieli, ale stawało się to coraz cięższe. A najgorsze było to, że nawet nie miał z kim o tym porozmawiać. Z cichym westchnieniem pozbierał swoje rzeczy, wrzucił je do torby, chwycił kurtkę i z ulgą wybiegł ze szkoły...

I wpadł z impetem na stojącego przed nią gościa, który okazał się być Buckym.

Barnes stał wraz z Clintem oraz Nataszą, zażarcie o czymś dyskutowali, no, do czasu, aż Steve nie przewrócił jednego z rozmówców. Rogers potrzebował chwili, żeby w ogóle zaskoczyć, co się właściwie stało, a kiedy udało mu się wreszcie ogarnąć, zerwał się na równe nogi, krzywiąc się z bólu.

\- Rany, przepraszam - powiedział szybko. - Nie zauważyłem was. Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Barnesa z troską w głosie i wyciągnął dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać.

Bucky leżał na ziemi i najzwyczajniej w świecie starał się zrozumieć dlaczego jego perspektywa zmieniła się tak nagle. Może reagowałby szybciej, gdyby nie miał kaca, a tak, po tym, jak ktoś w niego wpadł, po prostu poślizgnął się na śniegu i wyrąbał w pobliską zaspę. Nim dotarły do niego jakiekolwiek inne bodźce niż chłód śniegu usłyszał głośny śmiech Nataszy i Clinta.

\- Cholera by was wzięła, Dekle... - warknął starając się wygrzebać z zaspy. Nagle przed jego twarzą pojawiła się drobna dłoń, która bynajmniej nie należała do żadnego z jego przyjaciół. Steve rzucił niepewne spojrzenie Clintowi i Nataszy, wciąż wyjącym w najlepsze ze śmiechu, po czym napotkał spojrzenie Bucky'ego i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Dasz radę wstać? - zapytał.

\- Ta, jakoś tak - mruknął. Bolała go prawa ręka, która zamortyzowała upadek. Dlaczego nigdy nie upadał na tę cholerną protezę? Barton i Romanoff w końcu przestali się śmiać, złapali go pod ramiona i popchnęli do przodu tak, że stanął twarz w twarz ze Stevem. Choć może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć twarz w jego szyję, w końcu Rogers był niższy. Steve cofnął się trochę, zakłopotany całą sytuacją.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Będę się zwijał...

\- Stary, dopiero wpadłeś - parsknął Clint.

\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Może mogę jakoś pomóc? - Steve zwrócił się do Bucka. Barnes spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale ból trochę mu przeszkodził.

\- Wszystko gra, na prawdę.

Steve jeszcze raz omiótł go spojrzeniem. Podszedł trochę bliżej strzepując śnieg z kurtki Barnesa, po czym powiedział:

\- No to będę leciał. Do jutra. - też spróbował się uśmiechnąć i też nie za bardzo mu wyszło, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bramy. Barnes poczuł, jak Natasza dźga go łokciem w bok.

\- My też lecimy Buck.

\- Ta, obiecałem ją podwieźć na zajęcia - mruknął Clint, a jego mina idealnie zdradzała, jak bardzo mu się nie chce. No cóż. Trzeba było nie być najstarszym i nie robić najszybciej z nich wszystkich prawka. Barnes nachylił się nad nim z wrednym uśmieszkiem, po czym mruknął mu do ucha:

\- Pantoflarz.

Clint tylko przewrócił oczami, nie zamierzając tego komentować. Bo w sumie hej!, z czym tu się kłócić?

\- Na pewno jesteś cały? - zapytała Romanoff. Buck pokiwał głową.

\- Jak potrzebujesz to podwiozę cię do domu - powiedział Barton patrząc na niebo, gdzieś ponad Barnesem, ale ten doskonale wiedział, że taka propozycja, przy nowojorskich korkach, to prawdziwa oznaka przyjaźni.

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki - powiedział z uśmiechem - Lećcie już, ja mam jeszcze rosyjski dzisiaj.

Pomachał im na pożegnanie, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. Szedł tak chwile, starając się załączyć metalową dłonią muzykę w telefonie, zdrowa wciąż zbyt bardzo bolała, ale ekran nie reagował. Zaklął szpetnie, po czym szarpnął głową odrzucając włosy do tyłu. I wtedy zobaczył Rogersa zaledwie kilka kroków przed nim. Chłopak szedł ze spuszczona głową, w dłoniach miętolił czapkę, a Buck miał tylko nadzieję, że ten Dekiel nie przejął się tak wpadnięciem na niego. Gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że Steve nie ma czapki, a przecież on też się wywrócił, no i było cholernie zimno, prawie od razu się z nim zrównał i wyrwał puchatą rzecz z jego dłoni naciągając mu ją po chwili na oczy.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś z dobrą odpornością Rogers, więc noś tę czapkę.

Steve podciągnął czapkę wyżej i zamrugał kilka razy, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na Bucka stojącego przed nim z założonymi rękami i wpatrującego się w niego karcąco. Idąc przed siebie próbował nie myśleć o całej sytuacji, ale widok Barnesa skutecznie mu o niej przypomniał. Teraz nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, nie będąc pewnym, czy Bucky nie jest na niego zły. Nie spodziewał się, że dziś się z nim jeszcze zobaczy. Natomiast Barnes chwycił krawędzie czapki i ponownie nasunął ją chłopakowi na nos.

\- Hej, nic nie widzę - zaśmiał się Rogers znów podsuwając ją wyżej. - Na pewno wszystko ok? Serio nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Jestem straszną łajzą, często zdarza mi się wpadać na ludzi.

\- Ani przez moment nie pomyślałem, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Musiałbyś mieć nierówno pod sufitem, jeśli już słyszałeś legendy o mnie i wciąż próbowałbyś coś mi zrobić - zaśmiał się, choć był to trochę nerwowy śmiech. Niekoniecznie był dumny z łatki gościa z mordowni.

\- W sumie, słyszałem kilka opowieści - przyznał Steve, przekrzywiając głowę w zamyśleniu. - Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wydawały mi się specjalnie wiarygodne. Nie wyglądasz na gościa, który leje innych, bo lubi.

\- Serio? - zapytał, a jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do blizn na szczęce, pozostałości po wypadku i licznych bójkach. Były głównym powodem dla którego cały czas nie golił zarostu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że całe jego ciało pokrywa plątanina różnorakich pamiątek, ale niezbyt lubił jak ludzie na nie patrzyli. No i zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie wyglądał z nimi zbyt sympatycznie. Steve zauważył jego nerwowy ruch, ale o nic nie zapytał.

\- Serio - odparł i uśmiechnął się. - Poza tym, nie przejąłbyś się gołą głową nieznajomego gościa, gdybyś był złolem. - dodał i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Hej, Rogers!

Odwrócił się.

\- Tak?

A Bucky widząc jego zdziwienie po prostu zaczął się śmiać.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Steve, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Jeny, jaki ty jesteś dziwny - mruknął Buck, wciąż się śmiejąc. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało, więc wyprostował się, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy ze Stevem i dodał - Najpierw na mnie wpadasz, zaczynasz przepraszać, potem zwiewasz, a gdy cię łapię, stwierdzasz o mnie masę pozytywnych rzeczy i po prostu odchodzisz bez słowa. No powiedz mi, że to nie jest dziwne - znowu parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać - Chociaż, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, ja też do najnormalniejszych nie należę.

Steve zamrugał kilka razy przetwarzając w głowie słowa Bucka. Po chwili miał ochotę wyśmiać sam siebie.

\- Wiesz, przeniosłem się z liceum dla artystów. To chyba mówi samo za siebie - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Jakimś cudem Buck sprawił, że przychodziło mu to dużo łatwiej, niż jeszcze piętnaście minut temu. - Gdzie teraz idziesz? - zapytał, nim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co mówi. Bucky przekrzywił głowę niczym kot, jak zawsze gdy coś go zdziwiło, Steve widział to już po raz nie wiadomo który.

\- Mam rosyjski za dwie godziny, więc na razie idę się gdzieś schować przed tą pizgawicą.

\- Rosyjski? Wow, podziwiam. Ładny język, ale przerażają mnie te dziwne znaczki. Ja mam zajęcia w muzyku wieczorem. W sumie napiłbym się kawy. - powiedział, niewiele myśląc o tym, co mówi. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to zabrzmiało trochę jak propozycja. W zasadzie powinno mu się chyba zrobić głupio, bo przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowywał wobec ludzi, których ledwo znał, ale miał naprawdę kiepski nastrój, a Bucky w jakiś sposób sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej. Poza tym, ten gość od dawna go intrygował, zdążył już narysować kilkanaście jego portretów, może wreszcie wypadałoby po prostu pogadać? - Może chcesz iść ze mną? - zapytał.

\- Jasne, możemy iść. W jakieś szczególne miejsce?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znam tylko tę małą kawiarnię za rogiem, ale szczerze mówiąc trochę mi się już znudziła. Może ty masz jakiś pomysł?

\- W Veroni mają dobrego grzańca.

\- No to prowadź - uśmiechnął się. Buck ruszył w kierunku wspomnianej kafejki, starając się ukradkiem rozmasować ramię. Nie chciał wyjść na mięczaka, ale upadek mimo wszystko trochę dał mu w kość.

\- Boli cię ta ręka? - zapytał Steve, starając się z nim zrównać. Dlaczego on musiał tak pędzić?

\- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porząsiu - a po chwili, żeby wyjść jakoś z sytuacji dodał - Przebieraj nóżkami Stevie, nie mam w zwyczaju wolno chodzić.

"No właśnie widzę" chciał powiedzieć Steve, ale czuł, że ciężko mu się oddycha. Zakaszlał kilka razy i trochę zwolnił kroku. Buck spojrzał w bok, ale Steve'a tam nie było.

\- Co ty tak świszczysz? Wszystko gra?

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w efekcie tylko rozkaszlał się na dobre.

\- Cholerna gruźlica. - westchnął, ale napotkawszy pytające spojrzenie Bucka omal się nie roześmiał - Żartuję, mam astmę. W sumie nawet nie narzekam, nie muszę ćwiczyć na wfie.

Buck ponownie przekręcił i podszedł do Rogersa uderzając go kilka razy w plecy. Próbował zrobić to delikatnie, bo Steve wyglądał na tak chudego, że mógłby go porwać wiatr, ale chłopak i tak się ugiął.

\- Masz jakieś leki?

\- Mam, ale nie potrzebuję ich teraz. Bywa gorzej - przybrał swój firmowy uśmiech pod tytułem "wszystko gra", odchrząknął i ruszył przed siebie. - Chodźmy na tego grzańca.

\- Ej, mały - chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał - Bierz te prochy i się nie wygłupiaj. Grzaniec poczeka.

Steve wahał się chwilę, po czym sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej inhalator, po czym otworzył go i zaciągnął się.

\- Okej, już mi lepiej - powiedział.

\- No, chodź, bo mi tu jeszcze zamarzniesz - mruknął.

\- Aż tak źle nie jest - odparł, zsuwając czapkę z głowy i przeczesując ręką włosy.

\- Przeziębisz się Deklu – warknął. Jak można być tak drobnym? Spojrzał na Rogersa, który już wyglądał jak niedożywiona wersja bałwana, ściągnął z szyi arafatę i zawinął mu nią głowę, tak, że wystawały spod nich tylko niebieskie ślepka Steve'a.

Rogersa cała ta sytuacja wprawiła w osłupienie. Spojrzał na Bucky'ego, który nie ustawał w robieniu z niego małej mumii, po czym złapał go za dłonie i poczuł coś strasznie dziwnego, jednak stwierdził, że zastanowi się nad tym później.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję, rzadko choruję.

Jednak spojrzenie, którym uraczył go Bucky, sprawiło, że wszystkie chodzące o nim legendy zdały się Steve'owi nagle dużo bardziej wiarygodne. Grzecznie puścił jego ręce. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ruszył trochę wolniejszym krokiem w kierunku Veroni. Steve zsunął arafatkę na szyję.

\- Często bywasz w tej kawiarni? - zagadnął Steve, ruszając za nim.

\- Co uważasz za często? Co jakiś czas zaciąga mnie tam Nat i Clint.

\- Zaciąga? Nie zabrzmiało, jakbyś robił to chętnie.

\- No dobra, trochę przesadzam. Lubię spędzać z nimi czas, ale niekoniecznie siedząc w takich miejscach - automatycznie potarł lewe ramie za co przeklął się w myślach. Steve jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nigdy wcześniej nie szedł tą drogą. - Ja tam lubię kawiarnie. Co prawda raczej chodzę do nich sam. Czasami rysuję przypadkowych ludzi, których tam widzę, to może brzmi dziwnie - uśmiechnął się. - Mam kilka ulubionych. Głównie na Brooklynie.

\- Brooklyn? Mieszkałem tam kiedyś. Jak zacznę studia bardzo chciałbym tam wrócić, uwielbiam tę dzielnicę.

\- Ja tam mieszkam - odparł Steve. - Co prawda dojeżdżam tu teraz kawał drogi, ale i tak nie narzekam. Najchętniej nie ruszałbym się z Brooklynu do końca życia.

Twarz Bucky'ego nagle jakby złagodniała.

\- Dobrze cię rozumiem.

Doszli właśnie do kafejki, więc pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka witając się od wejścia z właścicielką.


	8. Don't Lose Your Heart

Pociągnął Steve'a za ramię wskazując miejsce na końcu sali, które wyglądało nawet całkiem przyjemnie. Usiedli przy niedużym stoliku. Steve rozejrzał się dyskretnie po wnętrzu, które zdecydowanie przypadło mu do gustu. Kawiarnia była mała i przytulna, utrzymana w ciemnych, ciepłych kolorach, a zamiast krzeseł przy stolikach stały fotele i kanapy, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiało domową atmosferę.

\- Ładnie tu - uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na Bucky'ego, który zapatrzył się w okno i pomyślał, że gdyby nie on, pewnie siedziałby właśnie nad rzeką, popijał kawę zupełnie sam i tylko bardziej by się zdołował, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Tymczasem dzięki Barnesowi poczuł się nagle dużo lepiej. - Muszę zapamiętać tę kawiarnię. Ostatnio robię listę miejsc, w których odpoczywam od szkoły.

Barnes ściągnął kurtkę i rozsiadł się wygodnie, podpierając policzek na dłoni w rękawiczce.

-Tak bardzo potrzebujesz odpoczynku od naszej szkoły? Dopiero przyszedłeś.

\- Cóż, jest trochę inaczej, niż myślałem. Ludzie z klasy są jacyś dziwni. Bez urazy, nie mam na myśli ciebie, ani twoich przyjaciół, ale ci, których miałem okazję lepiej poznać są jacyś tacy... puści po prostu. To może za mocne słowo, ale mam wrażenie, że w ich życiu nie liczy się nic poza dobrymi ocenami i maturą. Ja tak nie umiem. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

\- To jest nas dwóch - Buck uśmiechnął się lekko, choć w środku właśnie zalewał go ogrom emocji. Ktoś czuł to co on. Dokładnie i bez wmawania mu, że jest ok - Co do ludzi z klasy... Chodzi ci o to, że zachowują się jakby byli projekcjami swoich własnych rodziców, kukłami bez marzeń, pustymi lalkami, które nie są zdolne do żadnej myśli twórczej?

Steve, który w myślach właśnie przeklinał się za to, co powiedział, wbił w Bucky'ego zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Dokładnie to miałem na myśli - tylko, że sam w życiu by tego nie powiedział. Może po prostu nie chciał wierzyć, że ludzie naprawdę mogą tacy być. Patrzył na chłopaka wielkimi oczami i nie mógł powstrzymać fali sympatii, którą nagle do niego poczuł. Bucky od początku wydawał mu się inny niż wszyscy, ale nie spodziewał się, że mają podobne odczucia co do ludzi z klasy. A później dotarło do niego, że Barnes chodził do tej szkoły półtora roku dłużej i zdążył ich poznać lepiej niż Steve. A to by znaczyło, że to nie tylko przeczucie. Oni naprawdę tacy są. Pochylił się nad stolikiem i podparł czoło na dłoni. Co ja do cholery zrobiłem ze swoim życiem? pomyślał. Nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń.

\- Hej spokojnie. Wyglądasz na tak samo załamanego, jak ja półtora roku temu - Barnes próbował parsknąć śmiechem, ale słabo mu to wyszło. Steve spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Mało pocieszające - zachichotał. - Ale przynajmniej nie jestem jedyny. To już coś. Wybacz, że musisz tego wszystkiego słuchać. Mam trochę kiepski nastrój. Nie jestem dziś najsympatyczniejszym towarzystwem.

\- Nie jest tak źle - mruknął Buck. Po chwili podeszła do nich kelnerka, żeby zebrać zamówienia - Dla mnie grzaniec, a Ty Stevie?

\- Dla mnie też - odparł. Dziewczyna zapisała coś w notesie, po czym odeszła za ladę.

\- Tak w ogóle - zaczął Bucky, przeczesując włosy, które znowu wysnuły się z kucyka i opadły mu na twarz - to witam w gronie tych dziwnych, marudnych jednorożców na medycznym. Powiedz mi jeszcze, że masz jakieś inne marzenia niż zarabianie kroci na cierpieniu ludzi, to normalnie z tobą zatańczę.

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że mam marzenia, ale nie umiem tańczyć.

\- Każdy umie.

Zabawne. Dokładnie to samo powiedziała kiedyś Peggy. Steve westchnął cicho.

\- W takim razie jestem ewenementem na skalę ludzkości. Potykam się o własne nogi i takie tam. Ale gram na fortepianie. To mi idzie zdecydowanie lepiej od tańczenia. Tak mi się wydaje przynajmniej.

\- Gdzieś słyszałem, że pianiści nie potrafią tańczyć, ale myślę, że to ściema.

\- W moim przypadku ta reguła się sprawdza - zachichotał. Przyszła kelnerka z ich zamówieniami i położyła szklanki z grzańcem przed każdym z nich. Steve'owi nie umknęło na uwadze, że odchodząc puściła Barnesowi oczko i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. - Miła obsługa - mruknął i napił się grzańca. Smakował cudownie.

\- Między innymi dlatego lubię tu przychodzić. Smakuje?

\- Jest boski - Steve uśmiechnął się.

\- I jak? Miejsce wchodzi na listę?

\- Jak najbardziej. Ma przyjemny klimat.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego i sięgnął po szklankę. Coraz milej rozmawiało mu się ze Stevem, czuł wątłą nić porozumienia, której jeszcze nie potrafił ani wytłumaczyć, ani zrozumieć, ale gdy tylko ją dostrzegł postanowił spróbować się złapać. W końcu co miał do stracenia?

\- Wspominałeś o tym, że grasz.

\- Tak. Chodzę do szkoły muzycznej. W sumie całe życie.

\- Grasz tylko na pianinie?

\- W zasadzie to gram na wszystkim, co mi wpadnie w ręce - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - próbowałem skrzypiec, gitary, akordeonu i masy innych rzeczy, ale pianino to moja wieczna miłość. W ogóle muzyka to moja działka. Ty na czymś grasz?

\- Czyli rozmawiam z artystą? - parsknął śmiechem - Kiedyś próbowałem grać na gitarze, umiem trochę na perkusji, ale nic szczególnego.

\- Nie wiem, czy nazwałbym się artystą, ale niech będzie. Tak myślałem, że grałeś na gitarze, w sumie pasuje do ciebie - uśmiechnął się. - A o perkusji nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

\- Pasuje do mnie? - Buck uniósł brwi i przekrzywił głowę. Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak - odparł. - Gdybyś mi kazał zgadnąć na czym grasz, powiedziałbym, że na gitarze. No ale nieważne. Ty piszesz, prawda? - zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem. I chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył na twarzy Bucky'ego zakłopotany wyraz. Barnes spojrzał gdzieś w bok i podrapał się po głowie.

\- No tak, tak trochę.

\- Trochę? - Steve przypomniał sobie wszystkie lekcje matematyki i historii, na których był. Za każdym razem Buck całą godzinę pisał, nie wydając się zainteresowanym tematem lekcji. Barnes pokiwał energicznie głową - A o czym piszesz? - podparł głowę na dłoni i uśmiechnął się.

\- Różnie, zwykle są to krótkie opowiadania, zawsze się staram, żeby miały jakiś przekaz.

\- Dasz kiedyś poczytać?

Na usta Barnesa wstąpił delikatny uśmiech.

\- Musisz mi najpierw coś zagrać.

\- To może nie być takie proste, do szkoły muzycznej stąd kawał drogi. Ale mogę ci pokazać mój szkicownik. Tam jest masa rzeczy, niekoniecznie dobrych, ale jeśli chcesz, to mam go przy sobie.

\- Dawaj - wyszczerzył się niczym dzieciak i wyciągnął dłoń ponad stolikiem. Steve zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej gruby, oprawiony w skórę zeszyt. Przyglądał mu się przez moment, a później podał Bucky'emu. Chłopak zaczął przeglądać szkicownik z ogromnym skupieniem. Lustrował wzrokiem każdy z rysunków, zachwycając się nad umiejętnością Steve'a do uchwycenia momentów. Obrócił kolejną kartkę i zaskoczeniem natrafił na swój portret. Uniósł głowę zerkając pytająco na chłopaka, ale sam nic nie powiedział.

Tym razem to Steve poczuł zakłopotanie. Zauważył, że szkicownik jest otwarty na portrecie Bucka, który narysował w ciągu pierwszych dni nowej szkoły. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

-Naprawdę mam taki śmieszny nos?

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie wyszedł mi trochę - odparł. - Na następnej stronie jest więcej. - dodał nieśmiało. Bucky obrócił kartkę i rzeczywiście znalazł kolejne szkice. Te były o wiele dokładniejsze i bardziej szczegółowe. Steve narysował nawet wszystkie blizny, które pokrywały jego twarz oraz szyję. Bezwiednie przejechał po nich palcami.

\- To może ci się wydawać dziwne - zaczął chłopak niepewnie. - Ale w zasadzie, często rysuję ludzi, którzy nie mają o tym zielonego pojęcia. Często nieznajomych. Tak już mam. Gdzieś tam dalej jest Falcon, Banner, chyba nawet Stark, Natasza i sporo innych osób.

Był na siebie zły, że zapomniał uprzedzić o tym Bucka. Natomiast Barnes nie wyglądał na złego, zaskoczonego, owszem.

\- Naprawdę mi się podoba. Nat też by je chętnie obejrzała.

Steve uśmiechnął się.

\- Pewnie by mnie wzięła za jakiegoś stalkera czy coś. Dziwię się w sumie, że ty jeszcze nie uciekłeś - zachichotał.

\- Mogę? - zapytał pokazując na jedną z kartek. Steve spojrzał na wskazany szkic. Przedstawiał Bucky'ego, Clinta i Nataszę. Narysował ich kiedyś w ich standardowej ostatniej ławce. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Jasne - odparł. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Bardzo ostrożnie wyrwał kartkę przyjrzał się jej jeszcze raz i po chwili dodał.

\- Podpis mistrza poproszę.

Steve sięgnął po pióro, wziął kartkę i zawahał się przez moment.

\- Z dedykacją? - zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Oczywiście.

Steve zastanowił się chwilę, przygryzając skuwkę pióra, po czym odwrócił kartkę, napisał "Dla najsympatyczniejszej loży szyderców, jaką znam", podpisał się i podał szkic Bucky'emu. Barnes wyszczerzył się szeroko po czym odłożył rysunek do teczki w plecaku. Od razu natrafił palcami na swój wszystkopis i zawahał się.

\- To dasz coś przeczytać? - zapytał Steve, widząc jego wahanie. Na twarzy Bucky'ego wciąż mógł dostrzec zakłopotanie, ale po chwili wewnętrznej walki chłopak podał mu gruby zeszyt w czarnej oprawie. Gdy znalazł się już w dłoniach Steve'a, otworzył go i pokazał na początek jednej ze stron.

\- To jest nowe, jeszcze niezbyt obrobione, ale całkiem dobre. Cztery mianiaturki, każda ma dokładnie sto słów. Taki sposób pisania nazywa się drabble.

Steve uśmiechnął się i zaczął czytać.

_"Poznał ją gdy mieli zaledwie parę lat. Była małą wesołą dziewczynką, która bała się potworów spod łóżka. Miała zawsze zdarte kolana i plastry w różowe osiołki. Mimo upomnień jej mamy biegała umorusana, cała w siniakach, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił jej towarzystwo. Gdy się uśmiechała cała jej podrapana buźka świeciła niczym dodatkowe słońce. Gdy skakała prawie odlatywała na swoich chudych i obitych ramionach. Gdy byli sami tańczyła boso na zimnym bruku klaszcząc w rytm niesłyszalnej muzyki. Nigdy z nią nie zatańczył. Wolał być obserwatorem, zapisywał każdy tęczujący siniec, każdy kolejny plaster na jasnej skórze. I widział, jak urazów przybywało._

_***_

_Gdy skończyła trzynaście lat uśmiech zastąpiły łzy. Zniknął jej sprężysty chód, ktoś zabił ten kochany odruch wtulania się w niego przy każdej możliwej okazji. Krwiaki i obicia zaczęły chować się pod długimi rękawami i golfem. Jedynym nie okaleczonym miejscem była twarz. Nie był pewny kiedy stwierdził, że jego przyjaciółka ma za dużo zadrapań, że w wieku kilkunastu lat nie ma się tylu siniaków, nie biega się co drugi dzień z guzem, który ledwo chowa się pod grzywką. Zaczął się w końcu łapać na tym, że nie potrafi już zliczyć kolejnych stłuczeń. Ale gdy zostawali sami ona wciąż tańczyła. Boso. Łkając._

_***_

_W dniu jego piętnastych urodzin ona uciekła. Świat jakby stracił sens. Szukał jej gdzie tylko mógł bez żadnego skutku. W jego sercu zaczął rosnąć cień. Owijał jego tętnice, wsuwał śliskie, zimne macki pod osierdzie. Nogi ledwo odnajdywały oparcie na prostej drodze, ale on szukał. Musiał. Musiał przekonać się czy siniaków ubyło. Jednak to ona znalazła jego. Przyszła umorusana jak za dawnych czasów. Gdy ją zobaczył uśmiechnął się. Stała naprzeciwko lustrując go błękitnymi oczyma i wydawała mu się tylko marą, nartkotycznym snem, który miał zaraz rozwiać się, zniknąć. Tym razem taniec wzbogaciła śpiewem. I po raz pierwszy opowiedziała mu swoją historię._

_***_

_Zabił gdy oboje byli u progu pełnoletności. W tej samej uwalonej krwią koszuli zaprosił ją na spacer. Gdy szedł zostawiał za sobą czerwone ślady bosych stóp. Obok dreptała ona nucąc coś pod nosem. Pierwszy raz była spokojna. Cień nie mógł ich już dosięgnąć. Szli wśród nie istniejącej muzyki i jej cichego nucenia. Poszli tam gdzie nawet śmierć nie mogła ich znaleźć. Gdy zaczęła tańczyć jego serce rozkwitło różami spryskanymi juchą jej ojca. Zerwał jedną i wplótł w jej włosy, co wywołało u niej atak śmiechu. Śmiechu szaleńca, który doprowadziłby każdego do krzyku. Jednak on jej zawtórował. I nareszcie zatańczyli razem."_

Nawet kiedy skończył już czytać, długo wpatrywał się w kartkę.

\- Ziemia do Steviego - mruknął Bucky machając mu dłonią przed oczami. Chłopak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Barnesa zachwyconymi oczami.

\- Wow, to jest świetne.

Bucky zmarszczył brwi.

\- Serio tak myślisz?

Steve pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Mogę przeczytać coś jeszcze?

Bucky zabrał mu na chwilę zeszyt i przewrócił kilka stron.

\- Tego jeszcze nie skończyłem, ma roboczy tytuł "Balast".

"_Gdy wkroczył do lasu słońce właśnie skryło się za horyzontem. Był zmęczony długą wędrówką. W tym momencie od najbliższego miasta dzieliło go ponad pół dnia, ale dzięki dobremu zaopatrzeniu mógł przetrwać tu ponad tydzień, w dodatku prawie wcale nie polując. Był całkiem nieźle wyposażony w prowiant i broń, choć zdobycie ich było niemałym problemem. Jak zwykle musiała się nadarzyć okazja, by mógł z łatwością wszystko skompletować. I takowa się nadarzyła. Parę dni temu, w mieście, przez które przejeżdżał, pojawiła się nowa banda. Może chciała przejąć władzę, a może po prostu zrobić rozróbę, średnio go to obchodziło. Więc gdy rozpoczęła się sieczka, ulotnił się wraz z dobytkiem paru zmasakrowanych przez "gości" osób. Nie czuł się z tego powodu źle, martwi obejdą się bez naboi i konserw. Tak naprawdę nie uważał, żeby było im potrzebne cokolwiek. Mimo tego, każdemu trupowi zakrył twarz, bądź też to, co z tej twarzy zostało. Dla zasady. To jedyne, czego mógł się jeszcze trzymać._

_Las w mroku nocy już jakiś czas temu stał się jego przyjacielem. Bez problemu odnajdywał bezpieczne ścieżki i omijał niebezpieczeństwa. Instynktownie. Nauczył się, że palenie ognia czy robienie nadmiernego hałasu zwykle kończy się źle. Dlatego też często sypiał na drzewach. Tym razem jednak lawirował wśród sosen, więc musiał poszukać schronienia na ziemi. Chyba, że nagle stałby się wiewiórką._

_Chodził dość cicho, ale nie przesadnie. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, traciłby tylko czas i energię. Idąc wytężał wzrok, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy w końcu jakieś miejsce do wypoczynku. I znalazł je._

_***_

_Gdy ją spotkał targnęły nim mieszane uczucia. Nie wiedział, czy sam należy do grona dżentelmenów, jednak strzelanie do dziewczyny nie przypadło mu do gustu. Co prawda były ku temu powody, była ranna, chuderlawa, a jak się później dowiedział, powoli wykańczała zapasy żywności oraz amunicji, ale wciąż miał opory. I mimo, że idealnie wycelował, to palec na spuście ani myślał drgnąć. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że jednak została w nim jakaś cząstka człowieczeństwa, że może odzywają się jego zasady. W dodatku dziewczyna nie wyglądała jakby miała poddać się bez walki, wręcz przeciwnie. Jej twarz, mimo zniekształcenia przez ból, dosadnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że będzie bronić się do końca, a on niepotrzebnie straci naboje i, co gorsza, sam może oberwać. Nie dał się zwieść delikatnej budowie, jeśli przeżyła w tym świecie ponad rok, to potrafi sama o siebie zadbać._

_\- Człowiek czy Szwendacz?_

_Wpatrywała się w zionący chłodem wylot lufy._"

\- Daj znać jak skończysz - poprosił Steve.

\- Nie wiem czy skończę. Mam z tym problemy.

Steve przewrócił kartkę i natrafił na kartkę zatytułowaną "Motorbreath" i małym dopiskiem "Destiel" pod spodem.

\- Destiel? To nie jest przypadkiem pairing z Supernatural? - zapytał. Notatnik został wyrwany z jego rąk.

\- Nie. Kompletnie nie.

\- Serio? Szkoda, lubię ten serial. Czasami nawet czytam z tego fanficki, ale rzadko trafiam na coś dobrego.

\- Lubisz Supernatural? - Barnesowi zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Bardzo - odparł Steve. - I nie jestem fanem gay-shipów, ale niektóre postacie po prostu do siebie pasują - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Akurat Castiel i Dean, to ship uwielbiany nawet przez ich aktorów.

\- Czyli w twoim zeszycie to jednak ten Destiel, o którym pomyślałem? - spytał zaczepnie. Bucky zakrztusił się grzańcem.

\- Wszystko ok? - Steve zachichotał.

\- Ta, wszystko ok - mruknął jeszcze przez chwilę kaszląc.

\- To dobrze - odparł Rogers przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem. - To jak z tym Destielem? - drążył, w zasadzie nawet nie po to, by uzyskać odpowiedź, po prostu bawiły go reakcje Bucka.

\- No bo wiesz... Czasem zdarza mi się napisać jakieś fanfdnakjbsdfs - wymamrotał.

\- Co ci się zdarza napisać? - Steve nie zrozumiał ostatniego słowa. Barnes pochylił głowę, chowając tym sposobem twarz do mniej więcej linii nosa w kołnierzu od golfa.

\- Fanfsjfdf...

\- Bucky, mów wyraźniej, nie słyszę cię.

Chłopak westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Niech ci będzie. Fanfiction. Zdarza mi się pisać fanfiction.

Steve spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Serio? Daj kiedyś poczytać. Lubię fanficki, ale znalezienie czegoś na poziomie graniczy z cudem. W zasadzie, znalezienie czegokolwiek poza gejowskim porno jest trudne, a to mnie akurat nie jara - odparł z krzywym uśmiechem. Zauważył, że twarz Bucky'ego spochmurniała, chłopak spojrzał na swój zeszyt i burknął.

\- No weź mnie nie obrażaj. Złożyłem sobie kiedyś przysięgę z Pepper. Nie piszę porno.

\- Pepper? - Steve nie kojarzył nikogo o tym imieniu.

\- Moja dobra koleżanka. Chodzi do równoległej klasy. Może kiedyś ją widziałeś, ma rude włosy, czasem kręci się koło niej Stark.

\- Chyba kojarzę - odparł Steve po chwili namysłu. - Ona też pisze?

\- Tak. Gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie nic bym nie napisał. A tym bardziej komukolwiek pokazał czy udostępnił.

\- Świat powinien jej podziękować - zachichotał. - Serio, bardzo mi się podobało to, co mi pokazałeś.

\- Wyzwałeś moje rzeczy od gejowskiego porno.

\- Nie wyzwałem ich od gejowskiego porno - odparł ze śmiechem. - Chodziło mi o to, że wiążę spore nadzieje z twoimi fanfickami, bo podoba mi się jak piszesz. Zazwyczaj po prostu trafiałem na chłam.

Dalej rozmowa poszła już gładko.


	9. Nobody praying for me

Rozmawiali przez kilka godzin w ogóle nie zauważając upływu czasu. Buck nawet odwołał zajęcia rosyjskiego, bo gdy zarejestrował późną godzinę i tak już wiedział, że nie zdąży. Jednak gdy zaczęło zmierzchać, a rozpoczęcie zajęć Steve'a zbliżało sie wielkimi krokami, postanowił, że się zwinie, żeby Rogers nie zrywał się tak jak on.

\- Ale będę leciał, Toczka jest sama w domu, pewnie się już martwi - powiedział wstając od stolika.

Steve odrobinę posmutniał. Tak dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Buckym, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór.

\- Rozumiem, w takim razie nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Ale daj znać, jeśli byś kiedyś chciał napić się kawy - wyciągnął notes z kieszeni, nabazgrał coś, po czym wyrwał kartkę i podał Buckowi. - Mój numer. I pozdrów Toczkę, kimkolwiek jest - uśmiechnął się. Barnes odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Trzymaj się Stevie.

\- Do jutra - odparł blondyn. Patrzył przez okno kawiarni na oddalającego się chłopaka czując, że ma w głowie kompletny chaos.

Od początku miał przeczucie, że Bucky nie jest kolejnym pustym, szarym człowiekiem, ale nie spodziewał się, że mają ze sobą aż tyle wspólnego. Obserwował jeszcze jakiś czas zabieganych ludzi na chodniku, po czym założył kurtkę, wziął torbę i już miał wychodzić, kiedy dostrzegł arafatkę Bucky'ego, leżącą obok ich stolika. Podniósł ją i po chwili namysłu zawiązał ją sobie na szyi, a następnie ruszył w kierunku szkoły muzycznej.

Kiedy tylko Steve przekroczył próg szkoły muzycznej, skierował się prosto do biblioteki. Było to nieduże pomieszczenie, dawna sala lekcyjna wypełniona regałami, których półki uginały się pod stosami nut i książek o muzyce i muzykach. Nie istniało na tym świecie miejsce, które kochałby bardziej. Kiedy się tam znalazł powitał go uśmiech bibliotekami, na który odpowiedział uprzejmym "dzień dobry", by po chwili zniknąć za regałem. Znajdował się tam mały stolik, niemal niewidoczny, przy którym zawsze siadał. Zrobił to także i tym razem. Do zajęć pozostały jeszcze dwie godziny. Steve wyciągnął z torby szkicownik i wrócił do rysunku rozpoczętego na historii. Starał się odwzorowywać jak najwierniej każdy szczegół twarzy Bucky'ego i jego ubioru, równocześnie zastanawiając się, czy chłopak jest już bezpiecznie w domu. Złapał się na tym, że co chwilę zerka na telefon, oczekując od niego jakiejś wiadomości z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem.

Pora, o której Steve skończył wreszcie zajęcia, była jak zwykle patologiczna, ale widać w szkole muzycznej jest to swego rodzaju tradycja, by przynajmniej raz w tygodniu udowodnić uczniom, że muzycy nie mają życia. Chłopak wyszedł z budynku i powlókł się w stronę przystanku, a w głowie wciąż pobrzmiewał mu monotonny głos nauczycielki, która jeszcze przed chwilą tłumaczyła związek między motywem i frazą. Za każdym razem, kiedy tego słuchał, zastanawiał się, do czego mu się w życiu przyda ta wiedza, ale mimo wszystko lubił te zajęcia. Były przyjemną odskocznią od rzeczywistości.

Od kilku godzin było już zupełnie ciemno. O tej porze i w taką pogodę ta część miasta niemal zupełnie się wyludniła. Mijając mroczne zaułki, w których tyle razy już dostał po głowie od przypadkowych dresiarzy, czuł ciarki na plecach, był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by się bać. Poza tym, jaki idiota wychodziłby w taką śnieżycę, kiedy nie musi?

Parę minut później był już na przystanku metra. Całą drogę przyglądał się płatkom śniegu tańczącym w blasku latarni. Myślał o Buckym, od którego nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości. Martwił się, że coś złego spotkało go w drodze do domu. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie przeziębił się.  
Właśnie.  
Jego dłoń była tak przeraźliwie zimna... Steve nigdy przedtem nie czuł czegoś takiego. Złapał się na dotykaniu miejsca, w którym ich ręce się zetknęły, starając się pojąć dlaczego jego dłoń była tak chłodna. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł głowę o szybę. Dotarł do domu po półtora godziny i tak jak stał, w płaszczu i butach rzucił się na łóżko, a kiedy tylko jego policzek dotknął poduszki, chłopak zasnął jak kamień.  
***  
Jadąc autobusem przesłuchiwał najnowszą płytę Parkway Drive - IRE. Śnieg sypał w najlepsze, pokrywając cały Nowy York puszystymi, białymi płatkami. Buck miał nadzieję, że skoro już zaczęło sypać, to szybko nie przestanie. Nie ma niczego gorszego od zszarzałego śniegu leżącego na poboczach ulic.  
Gdy wysiadł na swoim osiedlu od razu ruszył w kierunku swojego domu; był naprawdę przemarznięty. Blok majaczył w oddali, a Bucky miażdżył coraz grubszą pokrywę śniegu z przyjemnym dla niego chrupnięciem. Przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w ten dźwięk i nagle ktoś w niego wpadł. Barnes poleciał ciężko na ziemię, śnieg zamortyzował lekko upadek, ale i tak to poczuł. Starał się podeprzeć lewą ręką, ale proteza odmówiła posłuszeństwa i znowu wylądował na ziemi. Usłyszał wredny śmiech, gdy podniósł głowę zobaczył przed sobą Schmidta i Zolę. Podparł się na prawej dłoni, powoli dźwigając się do góry.

\- Czego chcesz Schmidt? - warknął nieźle wkurwiony.

\- Dla ciebie Red Skull.

Bucky przewrócił oczami.

\- Głupszej ksywki nie mogłeś sobie wymyślić? Musisz się dowartościować czy jak?

Schmidt warknął coś i znowu zamachnął się, żeby go popchnąć. Buckowi udało się jakoś wywinąć i przywalić mu pięścią w podbrzusze. I to metalowym ramieniem, co z pewnością zabolało napastnika bardziej. Schmidt rozkaszlał się, a Barnes po prostu go minął rzucając Zoli mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem już waszym popychadłem, Schmidt. To że straciłem rękę nic nie zmienia.

\- Nie wiesz na co się targasz Barnes.

Buck odwrócił się do niego, prychnął pogardliwie i ruszył znowu w kierunku domu.

Gdy wszedł do domu powitało go wesołe miauknięcie jego kotki, którą od razu wziął na ręce i mocno przytulił. A po chwili kichnął.

\- No nie mówcie mi, że się jeszcze dzisiaj przeziębiłem...

Wszedł do łazienki, żeby wziąć ciepły prysznic i opatrzeć prawe ramię, które mimo kilku warstw ubrań ucierpiało przy upadku. Pieprzony Red Skull. Gdy wyszedł jego rodzice właśnie wrócili do domu, przywitał się z nimi i powiedział, że idzie dziś wcześniej spać. Nie umknęło mu przestraszone spojrzenie mamy.

Ciągle obawiała się, że Bucky znowu osunie się ciemne, lepkie łapy depresji. Przytulił ją do siebie i wyszeptał:

\- Wszystko gra, mamo, jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku i otulając kocem. Po chwili obok niego pojawiła się Toczka, ocierając się drobnym łebkiem o jego policzek, po czym zwinęła się w kuleczkę zasypiając. Zagarnął ją ramieniem i również usnął.

Rano obudził się z zawalonym gardłem i katarem dosłownie lejącym się z nosa.

\- Maaamo - wycharczał, a kobieta po chwili przyszła do pokoju. Widząc go od razu przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła i mruknęła:

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nosił cieplejsze ubrania, Jimmy?

Przyniosła mu leki, zmierzyła temperaturę, kazała wypić fervex, nawet tą paskudną zawiesinę na dole, a później otuliła tuzinem koców.

\- Zostaniesz w domu, umówię cię na wieczór do lekarza. Ja muszę lecieć do pracy, ale ty się wygrzewaj, dobrze?

\- Jasne.

Pochyliła się całując go w czoło.

\- Odpoczywaj Jimmy.

Bucky przekręcił się na bok i wyjął telefon z pod poduszki. Nagle przypomniał sobie o Stevie, zwalił się z łóżka i zaczął szukać numeru telefonu. Było mu strasznie słabo, gdyby nie podpierał się o szafę pewnie upadłby na ziemię Po chwili wstukał sekwencję cyfr w komórkę.

**Barnes**: Yo, Stevie. Jak w szkole?


	10. Heathens

Steve dogorywał właśnie na chemii, kiedy jego leżący na ławce telefon zawibrował. Obrzucił urządzenie nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, po czym odblokował ekran i przeczytał smsa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Niezapisany numer i osoba zwracająca się do niego "Stevie"? To musiał być Buck.

**Rogers**: Przeziębiłeś się, prawda?

Buck poczuł się nagle głupio, bo przecież powtarzał Steve'owi, że to on się przeziębi.

**Barnes**: No cóż... Zdarza się najlepszym.

**Rogers**: Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może wpadnę popołudniu z jakimiś lekami? W końcu czuję się trochę odpowiedzialny. Mam taki swój niezawodny arsenał. No i muszę Ci oddać arafatkę.

Dopiero po wysłaniu tej wiadomości zastanowił się nad jej treścią.

_Cholera, jeszcze pomyśli, że się wpraszam._

Westchnął cicho i oparł czoło o blat ławki. Oczy kleiły mu się niemiłosiernie.

**Barnes**: Hej, hej, spokojnie. Nie umieram, tylko jestem chory. Nie chcę, żebyś się zaraził. A arafatę sobie trzymaj, jest ciepła. Nie powiedziałeś mi w końcu co u Ciebie.

**Rogers**: Wszystko okej, akurat mam chemię. Masz gorączkę?

Tak się akurat złożyło, że Buck właśnie wyjmował termometr spod pachy, mierzył ją co dwie godziny, żeby w miarę kontrolować sytuację.

**Barnes**: 40,2.

**Barnes**: Bywało gorzej.

Steve wytrzeszczył oczy.

**Rogers**: Rany, wziąłeś chociaż jakąś tabletkę?!

**Barnes**: Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet podtrułem się tym paskudztwem o nazwie Fervex.

Steve skrzywił się na wspomnienie smaku wspomnianego przez Bucka leku. Kiedy to ostatni raz wypił miał wrażenie, że ktoś przejechał mu widłami z gnojem po języku.

**Rogers**: Współczuję XD trzymaj się. I jak coś, to pisz, okrutnie się tu nudzę.

Odłożył telefon na ławkę i spróbował choć na chwilę skupić się na temacie lekcji, jednak jego myśli nieustannie krążyły od kawy do chorego Bucky'ego i z powrotem. Splótł ramiona na blacie i oparł na nich głowę czując, że powieki ma coraz cięższe.

_Czyżby pierwsza drzemka w nowej szkole?_ \- uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

W poprzedniej zazwyczaj nie przychodził na pierwsze lekcje we wtorek, wolał się wyspać, chociaż miał do liceum pięć minut drogi pieszo z internatu. Mimo to zdarzało mu się spać na lekcjach, nie był jednak wyjątkiem. Tutaj jednak nie widział nikogo śpiącego jeszcze ani razu i zastanawiał się, jak ci ludzie to robią. 

_Oni mają jakieś życie_ \- pomyślał - _No i pewnie wracają do domu jakieś pięć, sześć godzin wcześniej niż ja._

Westchnął cicho, czując lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, ale kiedy przebiegał wzrokiem od jednej osoby, do drugiej i widział ich zasłuchane miny stwierdził, że za nic by się z nimi nie zamienił. Wyglądali trochę tak, jakby ktoś ich zahipnotyzował, albo zamienił w kamień. Gdyby postawić teraz obok Bannera jego posąg Steve założyłby się, że rzeźba poruszyłaby się pierwsza. Światło padające z okna raziło go, więc zamknął oczy i poczuł, że odpływa. "Błogosławione ostatnie ławki" pomyślał jeszcze i natychmiast padł w objęcia Morfeusza.

Buck leżał w łóżku, trochę przysypiając, aż nagle zerwał się zdając sobie sprawę, że nie otrzymał jeszcze odpowiedzi.

**Barnes**: Ej, Stevie?

**Barnes**: Steve, wszystko gra?

**Barnes**: Ej, Deklu. Martwię się.

\- Ej, Steve?

Steve otworzył oczy i niechętnie spojrzał na siedzącego obok Bannera

\- Przespałeś całą lekcję, rusz tyłek. No i twój telefon co chwilę wibrował.

Chłopak podniósł się, wziął urządzenie do ręki i uśmiechnął się lekko do ekranu. 

**Rogers**: Wszystko gra, wybacz, przysnęło mi się trochę. Jak u Ciebie?

**Barnes**: Ty? Śpisz na lekcji? Taki grzeczny Stevie?

**Rogers**: Artystyczne pozostałości się odzywają. Ty nigdy nie śpisz na lekcjach?

**Rogers**: Poza tym każdy się czasem musi wyspać, nie ważne, czy jest grzeczny, czy nie.

**Barnes**: To co robiłeś w nocy?

**Rogers**: Którą godzinę nazywasz nocą?

**Barnes**: Powiedzmy, że od 23 do 6.

Steve przeczytał smsa i rozmarzył się. Niektórzy ludzie śpią po siedem godzin...

**Rogers**: Wstaję 5.30 żeby zdążyć na pociąg.

**Barnes**: I pewnie rzadko chodzisz spać przed pierwszą.

**Rogers**: Aż tak źle nie jest...

**Barnes**: Nagle zacząłem doceniać, to, że mieszkam tak blisko szkoły. Nie zazdroszczę tak wczesnego wstawania.

**Rogers**: A ja lubię dojeżdżać. Metro jest fajne. Autobusy w sumie też. Choć najbardziej lubię pociągi, uwielbiam ten uspokajający stukot, to cudowne, prawda?

**Barnes**: Nie zaprzeczam, ale ja mam pociąg do łóżka.

**Rogers**: W sumie trochę zazdroszczę, bo ja też.

**Barnes**: Co teraz macie? Chemię?

**Rogers**: Chemia już była. Teraz mam francuski.

**Barnes**: Uczyłem się tego kiedyś, ale nigdy nie lubiłem. Czułem się jakbym miał żabę w gardle. Aktualnie uczę się rosyjskiego, może mało patriotycznie, ale uwielbiam ten język.

**Rogers**: Żaba w gardle? Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. A rosyjski jest piękny. Tylko wydaje mi się trudny. Ten alfabet mnie trochę przeraża.

**Barnes**: Jest naprawdę prosty. Mogę Cię kiedyś nauczyć.

**Rogers**: Chętnie.

Steve uśmiechnął się do telefonu.

**Barnes**: W sensie, nie chcę się narzucać czy coś. Tak po prostu proponuję. Poleć mi jakiś dobry film, umieram tu z nudów.

**Barnes**: I gorączki.

**Rogers**: Ale jeśli byś mógł, to chętnie wpadnę na rosyjski, serio. A co do filmów nie jestem ekspertem, na okrągło oglądam Star Wars. I piratów z Karaibów.

**Barnes**: Maraton?

**Rogers**: Bucky, zjedz tabletkę, masz gorączkę, przestałem już ogarniać o co Ci chodzi XD

**Barnes**: Filmowy, Deklu.

**Barnes**: Nie jest ze mną tak źle poza tym...

**Barnes**: Chyba.

**Rogers**: To "chyba" nie zabrzmiało najlepiej.

**Barnes**: A tam. To tylko gorączka.

**Rogers**: Powiedzmy, że Ci wierzę. Spróbuj się przespać, ja idę na lekcje. Ale jak coś, to pisz, ok?

**Barnes**: Jasne. Uważaj na siebie, Stevie.

**Rogers**: A ty nie zrób niczego głupiego, napiszę później :)

Steve odłożył telefon do torby, wsparł głowę na dłoni, usiłując się skupić na lekcji, nic z tego jednak nie wyszło, bo jego myśli wciąż kręciły się wokół Bucka i jego gorączki. Wtulił twarz w arafatkę, którą od niego dostał i w jednej chwili zrobiło mu się miło i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Gdyby jej od niego nie wziął, być może Bucky by się nie przeziębił, ale na samo wspomnienie dokładności, z jaką Buck zamienił jego głowę w arafatkowego naleśnika Steve bezwiednie się uśmiechał.

Dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Chłopak wrzucił szybko swoje rzeczy do torby i wybiegł ze szkoły łudząc się, że zdąży jeszcze na zajęcia do szkoły muzycznej. Resztę popołudnia spędził rozpisując modulacje i zapisując ze słuchu różne melodie, jednak za nic nie mógł się skupić na tym, co robił. Chciał napisać do Bucka, ale nie chciał go obudzić, mimo to jednak martwił się o niego. Przetrwał jakoś do końca zajęć i napisał do niego w drodze na dworzec.

**Rogers**: Hej, jak tam gorączka?

Buck czuł się paskudnie. Gorączka mu wzrosła, zapewne podbijały ją leki, żeby szybciej zwalczyć chorobę, a on czuł się wypalany od środka. Zasnął, ale cały czas śniły mu się paskudne koszmary. Nie była to dla niego nowość, jednak nie przyjął mar sennych z otwartymi ramionami. Obudził się cały spocony, w rozkopanej, mokrej pościeli. Wstał i lekko się chwiejąc poszedł do łazienki, żeby wziąć ciepłą kąpiel. Dotknął palcami prawej ręki swojej protezy i odruchowo się wzdrygnął. Wiedział, że była jego szansą, uśmiechem od losu, ale nie potrafił jej polubić. Była zbyt obca. Zbyt... Zimna.

Leżał w wannie rozmyślając o wielu rzeczach, choć o niczym szczególnym. Co chwila dolewał ciepłej wody i pozwalał jej wyciągnąć z siebie wszelkie choróbsko. Ocknął się słysząc dźwięk smsa. Musiał przysnąć, bo woda była zdecydowanie chłodniejsza. Wyszedł z wanny, ubrał się, poszedł przebrać pościel, ukokosił się pod kołdrą i dopiero sprawdził telefon.

**Barnes**: Chyba lepiej. Jak tam? Coś ciekawego się działo?

**Rogers**: Nic nowego, właśnie wracam z muzyka. Czujesz się już lepiej?

**Barnes**: Tak, tak. Powoli zaczynam się nudzić, nienawidzę tak bezczynnie leżeć.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem

**Rogers**: Ja tam sobie lubię poleżeć.

**Barnes**: Pewnie z książką albo laptopem?

**Rogers**: To po mnie aż tak widać?

**Barnes**: Ciężko mi powiedzieć, ale ja widzę. Można powiedzieć, że mam oko do ludzi.

**Rogers**: Oko do ludzi?

**Barnes**: No, coś w ten deseń. Nie umiem tego dokładnie opisać, może sam kiedyś zauważysz. Daleko masz do domu?

**Rogers**: W sumie mówiłem zawsze podobnie o sobie, ale w innym sensie. Przyglądając się ludziom lubię zapamiętywać szczegóły ich wyglądu, a później je rysować. A do domu jakoś 40 minut, dzięki cudownej komunikacji miejskiej.

**Barnes**: Kuźwa, Stevie, jest prawie 21, naprawdę wracasz tak późno?

**Rogers**: Nie tragizuj, nie jest tak źle.

**Barnes**: Nie tragizuje. A jak coś Ci się stanie?

Steve uśmiechnął się.

**Rogers**: Co mogłoby mi się stać?

Buck zastanowił się poważnie.

**Barnes**: W sumie to wszystko.

**Rogers**: Wszyscy dresiarze w okolicy wiedzą, że nie mam kasy, poza tym komu by się chciało wychodzić w taką pogodę.

**Barnes**: Skąd wiedzą?

**Rogers**: Niejednokrotnie to sprawdzali.

**Barnes**: Kto.

**Rogers**: No dresy. Nie znam z imienia, oni wszyscy wyglądają podobnie XD

**Barnes**: Steve, to nie jest zabawne.

**Barnes**: Teraz będę musiał zepchnąć ze schodów wszystkich dresów w okolicy.

Parsknął śmiechem

**Rogers**: Przestań, są całkiem sympatyczni. I troskliwi. Za każdym razem pytają, czy mam jakiś problem.

**Barnes**: Deklu.

Spojrzał na zegarek i przeraził się, kiedy dotarło do niego, że ma 4 minuty do ostatniego pociągu, a nie kupił jeszcze biletu. Pobiegł najszybciej jak umiał i wpadł do wagonu w ostatniej chwili. Kupił bilet u konduktora i z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na wolne siedzenie.

**Rogers**: Wybacz, goniłem pociąg, już jestem. Słucham?

**Barnes**: Jak możesz podchodzić do tego tak na spokojnie?

**Rogers**: Gdybym się tym przejmował w ogóle nie wychodziłbym z domu po zmroku.

Buck nawet nie potrafił opisać, jak bardzo się w nim gotowało. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że ktoś mógł zaatakować o tyle mniejszego chłopaka i najzwyczajniej w świecie go okraść. Przecież to zwykle tchórzostwo i w dodatku skurwysyństwo. Potarł skronie, głowa zaczęła boleć go od kipiącej w niej złości. Bolał go wręcz fakt z jakim spokojem Steve o tym mówił. Bo to znaczyło, że musiał być przyzwyczajony. Jak można się przyzwyczaić do czegoś takiego? Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego metalowa pięść rozdarła prześcieradło. Za mocny impuls.

**Barnes**: Obiecaj, że jak zobaczysz któregoś na ulicy to mi go wskażesz.

**Rogers**: Nie najlepszy pomysł. Wiesz, mój największy problem polega na tym, że nigdy nie nauczyłem się uciekać.

**Barnes**: A bić się chociaż umiesz?

**Rogers**: Mógłbym to robić cały dzień.

**Barnes**: Pytam czy umiesz, a nie czy dajesz radę zbierać ciosy kilka godzin.

W tym momencie Steve poczuł się trochę jak oferma. Kiedyś próbował się jakoś bronić, ale był na to zwyczajnie za słaby. Później, kiedy dresiarze zwrócili uwagę na jego skromną osobę nauczył się jakoś ratować gadaniem. A przynajmniej na tyle, by dostać raz i mieć spokój. I tak nigdy nie znajdowali pieniędzy, bo nigdy nie wpadli na to, by szukać ich w butach. Zazwyczaj zabierali tylko papierosy, a to, o ironio, było dla Steve'a całkiem dobre. Mimo to nie chciał przyznawać się Buckowi do swoich poczynań. Nie odpisał.

**Barnes**: Stevie?

**Barnes**: Nie pytałem, żeby Cię urazić.

**Barnes**: Ej, Steve. Przepraszam.

**Rogers**: Spoko, przecież wiem. Ale, Bucky, czy ja wyglądam na osobę, która umie się bić? XD

**Barnes**: Musisz umieć się bronić.

**Rogers**: Czy ja wiem, czy muszę. Mam parę dobrych patentów. Zazwyczaj jedyną stratą są papierosy.

Zastanowił się nad tym, co napisał, kiedy już kliknął przycisk wyślij. Przeczytał swoją wiadomość jeszcze raz i zaklął pod nosem.

_Chyba mam teraz przesrane._

**Barnes**: Palisz?

Bucky nie potrafił powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

**Barnes**: Taki mały grzeczny Stevie?

**Rogers**: Taa. Ten mały grzeczny Stevie ma astmę i pali. Teraz możesz się śmiać na cały głos z mojej głupoty. Masz moje stuprocentowe przyzwolenie.

Może powinien go zdenerwować ten "mały grzeczny Stevie", ale jakoś kiedy pisał to Bucky, Steve'owi to nie przeszkadzało

**Barnes**: Powinienem raczej Ci to wybić z głowy. I się dziwisz, że nie możesz uciec? Nie dość że astma to sobie jeszcze fajkami dowalasz.

**Rogers**: Nic nie poradzę na to, że nie umiem tego rzucić. A co do uciekania, to nie robię tego, bo nie umiem, tylko dlatego, że nie chcę.

**Rogers**: No dobra, może trochę słabo mi idą długie dystanse.

**Barnes**: Nie chcesz?

**Barnes**: To jakaś zaawansowana forma masochizmu?

**Rogers**: Jak raz zaczniesz uciekać, to już nigdy nie przestaniesz. Wolę dostać po głowie niż zwiać z podkulonym ogonem. Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która ma podobne problemy, więc nie wymagam, żebyś to rozumiał, ale tak już mam.

Tylko, że Buck rozumiał, aż za dobrze. Dotknął bezwiednie swojego boku ma którym wciąż widniały blizny po jednej z gorszych bójek z Red Skullem i jego bandą. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszą sytuację, aż zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał, żeby Steve musiał cierpieć. Chłopak wydawał mu się swoistym uosobieniem dobra, więc nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś to dobro skopał i zniszczył.

**Barnes**: Nauczę Cię jak się bije, dobrze?

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem

**Rogers**: Pomóż mi skończyć z fajkami, z resztą dam sobie radę sam.

**Barnes**: Fajki są w moim Barnesowym pakiecie.

**Rogers**: Brzmi jak kompleksowa obsługa klienta. Rzucanie palenia i dresiarzy na kolana w jednym?

**Barnes**: No i stu procentowa gwarancja powodzenia.

**Rogers**: No to kiedy pierwsze zajęcia, Mistrzu?

**Barnes**: Jak się wystarczająco ogarnę to nawet jutro. Idę wziąć jakieś turbo leki.

Steve wysiadł z pociągu i powlókł się w stronę wyjścia z dworca. Teraz czuł się już naprawdę zmęczony. Przeczytał smsa i roześmiał się cicho. Ten chłopak jest niemożliwy, zamiast na spokojnie zdrowieć leżąc w łóżku do końca tygodnia woli wracać do szkoły na "turbo lekach". Gdyby jeszcze super dogadywał się z klasą i chętnie chodził do szkoły, Steve byłby w stanie to zrozumieć, ale Bucky sam mówił, że z ludźmi z biolchemu mu nie po drodze. Nie chce mieć zaległości? Nie wygląda na osobę, która by się tym przejmowała. Może nie lubi siedzieć sam? Rogers, ogarnij się, czego on mógłby się bać? Pogrążony we własnych myślach ruszył piechotą do domu, zapominając odpisać.

**Barnes**: Już w domu?

Sygnał smsa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

**Rogers**: Za moment, już idę.

Buck uśmiechnął się do telefonu i momentalnie skrzywił, gdy czajnik zapiszczał. Zalał sobie fervex w kubku i z bardzo nietęgą miną wypił go duszkiem.

\- Jak takie paskudztwo może, aż tak dobrze leczyć? - mruknął.

\- Lekarstwo nie może smakować - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. W drzwiach kuchni stał jego ojciec. Podszedł do niego obejmując go w lekko - Lepiej się czujesz?

\- Jasne tato. Pojutrze już pójdę do szkoły. Gdzie mama?

\- Śpi już. Jest bardzo zmęczona po pracy - odparł z zatroskaną miną. Mama Bucka zmieniła pracę kilka miesięcy temu, a że był to całkiem nowy projekt, nieustannie miała coś do roboty.

\- Może do mnie jutro wpaść kolega ze szkoły?

\- Clint?

\- Nie, poznałem takiego nowego, przyszedł do nas kilka tygodni temu. Ma na imię Steve.

Ojciec uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widzisz? A tak marudzisz, że nikogo tam nie masz. Clint, Natasza, a teraz jeszcze Steve. To całkiem sporo.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Jestem okropnym marudą - przewrócił oczami. Jego ojciec pokręcił głową i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Zdrowiej Jimmy.

\- Będę, tato.

Zaparzył sobie jeszcze dzbanek herbaty i wrócił do pokoju. Wyjął z plecaka Rok 1984, pogrążając się w lekturze.

***

Tymczasem Steve najciszej jak potrafił otworzył drzwi mieszkania, po czym bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka. Zdjął buty i poszedł do salonu, po drodze drapiąc za uchem psa.

Tak jak się spodziewał, na kanapie zastał swoją mamę. Zasnęła w ubraniu, z książką w ręku. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok, wziął koc z fotela i przykrył ją, po czym ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu kanapy, nie chcąc jej obudzić.

Mama Steve'a była wybuchowa i nadopiekuńcza, ale nikt nie był dla niego tak bliski, jak ona. Była jego jedyną rodziną. Ojciec, lekarz i zawodowy żołnierz, zginął na misji dawno temu. Steve nawet go nie pamiętał, znał go jedynie ze zdjęć i opowieści. Nie wiedział, czy mu go brakuje, ale doskonale widział, że mama nigdy nie pogodziła się z jego śmiercią. Starał się być dla niej oparciem, którego potrzebowała, ale nienajlepiej szło mu udawanie kogoś, kim nie był. Zupełnie nie przypominał swojego ojca.

\- Mamo? - dotknął delikatnie jej dłoni. Kobieta obudziła się i uśmiechnęła na jego widok.

\- Stevie - przytuliła syna. - Jesteś wreszcie.

\- Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś poszła spać.

\- Nie umiałabym się spokojnie położyć wiedząc, że nie ma cię w domu, dobrze o tym wiesz. Zjesz coś?

\- Dzięki, idę spać.

\- Jasne. Śpij dobrze.

\- Ty też - ucałował mamę i poszedł do swojego pokoju.


	11. Wires

Obudził się nad ranem z książką na twarzy. Od razu zmierzył sobie gorączkę, a potem zrobił śniadanie. W końcu mógł coś przełknąć, bo gardło przestało go tak boleć. Siedząc na blacie kuchennym, jedząc kanapki i popijając je gorącą kawą czuł się całkiem zdrowy. Toczka ułożyła się na jego kolanach, zwinęła w kłębek, po czym zasnęła. Odstawił puste naczynia i przeciągnął się głośno ziewając. Po chwili wyjął telefon z kieszeni, a następnie leniwie wystukał:

**Barnes:** O której wpadasz na trening?

Kiedy telefon w torbie zawibrował, Steve właśnie przysypiał na matmie. Spojrzał na ekran i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

**Rogers:** Mam dziś zajęcia do 16.30, może koło piątej?

Buck uśmiechnął się i wysłał mu w kolejnym smsie swój adres. Nagle rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju.

O matko, musiał posprzątać.

**Barnes:**Możesz tu przejechać 3, 11 albo 15. Zrobię Ci obiad, jakieś preferencje?

Obiad? Rany, kiedy ostatnio ktoś, kto nie był jego mamą, przejmował się tym, czy Steve zjadł obiad

**Rogers:** W sumie jem wszystko, ale nie musisz się mną przejmować.

**Barnes:**Spaghetti, risotto, jakiś rosół... Postaram się przy okazji nie spalić kuchni.

**Rogers:** Mi obojętnie, ale dzięki. No i będę trzymał kciuki.

**Barnes:**Jesteś niezdecydowany, jak typowa laska. Weź mi coś zaproponuj, bo nie wiem czy mam robić zakupy.

**Rogers:** Zrób tak, żebyś nie musiał wychodzić z domu, ok?

**Barnes:**Jasne, jasne.

**Rogers:** Obiecaj.

Buck spojrzał zdziwiony na ekran telefonu. Westchnął głośno i zdjął buty.

**Barnes:**Dobra, chyba mam składniki na spaghetti. Ewentualnie będę improwizować.

**Rogers:** Spaghetti Buckaniese.

**Barnes:**Co Ty właśnie powiedziałeś xD

**Rogers:** Wybacz, umieram na matmie i nie odpowiadam za to, co przychodzi mi do głowy.

Buck zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie naprawdę ciesząc się na wizytę Steve'a.

**Barnes:**Ej, a przyniósłbyś mi notatki?

**Rogers:** Jasne. Te z wczoraj wyślę Ci jak wrócę do domu, okej?

**Barnes:**W ogóle to nie jest Ci za późno? Będziesz pewnie wracał po ciemku do domu

Steve parsknął.

**Rogers:** No tak. Przecież nigdy nie wracam po ciemku do domu. Będę się strasznie bał.

Buck przewrócił oczami, podsmażając przy okazji posiekaną cebulę i czosnek na oliwie.

**Barnes:**Dobra, dobra. Już nic nie mówię. Piszę. Cokolwiek.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zawahał się przez chwilę.

**Rogers:** Ej, Buck. Dzięki, że mnie zaprosiłeś. No i za obiad. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio jadłem obiad.

Dorzucił mięso mielone, po czym przemieszał całą zawartość patelni. Wiadomość z niewiadomych powodów sprawiła, że posmutniał.

**Barnes:**Jak to? Nawet na mieście nie jesz?

**Rogers:** Nie zdążę między zajęciami, a wieczorem wolę wrócić do domu na kolację.

**Barnes:** Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki drobny, jakbym nie jadł też bym był niski.

**Rogers:** Bycie drobnym ma swoje dobre strony. Łatwiej się schować w ostatniej ławce za jakimś dużym kolegą i spać.

**Barnes:**I tak siedzisz na przodach. Przynajmniej na lekcjach ze mną.

**Rogers:** Przyszedłem w połowie roku szkolnego, to za późno, żeby zaklepać dobre miejsce.

**Barnes:**No cóż. Sam tył zawsze zajmuję z Nataszą i Clintem. Jesteśmy znaną lożą szyderców.

**Rogers:** Nie macie tam przypadkiem nic wolnego? Jestem dość zdesperowany. Nie mam gdzie spać.

**Barnes:**Przecież wymieniłem trzy osoby na czteroosobowe ławki. Miejsce dla Ciebie było w domyśle.

**Rogers:** Jestem w niebie. Ratujesz mi tyłek.

**Rogers:** Ale wiesz, nie chcę się tam do Was wcinać, szczególnie, że nie jestem zbyt rozmownym towarzystwem. Serio śpię na lekcjach. W sumie nie ma się czym chwalić.

**Barnes:**Cóż. Jeśli śpisz na historii albo angielskim, to wcale nie robisz źle. Bronisz się przed bzdurami.

**Rogers:** Znów dzięki Tobie nie czuję się samotny w swoich spostrzeżeniach.

**Rogers:** Dziękuję Bucky.

**Barnes:**Służę gorzką opinią na temat naszej szkoły i uczniów. Napiszę później, bo zaraz spalę żarcie.

**Rogers:** Przeszkadzałbym dalej, ale w sumie mam w tym żarciu też swój interes... Odezwę się, jak będę się zastanawiał nad autobusem i tym, w którą stronę mam jechać.

Spojrzał na telefon, zadzwonił akurat, gdy wsypywał makaron do garnka.

**Barnes:**Przecież Ci napisałem, którymi możesz dojechać.

Naskrobał patrząc kątem oka na jedzenie. I oczywiście się poparzył. Jak zwykle.

\- Czy nie mogę chociaż łapać gorących rzeczy metalową dłonią? - warknął wkładając oparzoną rękę pod zimną wodę. Po chwili zawinął ją prowizorycznie bandażem i dokończył obiad. Wolał go mieć przygotowanego wcześniej, żeby Steve nie musiał czekać, pewnie będzie głodny. Nagle zastanowił się nad jedną kwestią, a mianowicie - czy Rogers zauważył, że jedna jego ręka jest nie do końca sprawna? W końcu przez cały ten czas nosił długi rękaw i rękawiczkę, mógł nie zauważyć. Bucky nie lubił poruszać tego tematu, więc stwierdził, że im później Steve zauważy tym lepiej dla niego. Założył, więc czarny golf - jego ulubione ubranie na zimę, opatulił się kocem i puścił sobie kolejny odcinek Supernatural.

***

Steve nawet nie zauważył, kiedy lekcja minęła, do rzeczywistości przywrócił go dopiero dzwonek na przerwę. Szybko spakował swoje rzeczy i ruszył korytarzem w stronę kawiarenki. Miał okienko i liczył na jakąś wolną kanapę. Potwornie chciało mu się spać.

\- Hej, Steve! - ktoś szarpnął go za ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Bruce'a Bannera, chłopaka, obok którego usiadł na swojej pierwszej lekcji w nowej szkole.

\- Bruce - uśmiechnął się.

\- Idziemy z paroma osobami na kawę, chcesz iść z nami?

Steve pomyślał jeszcze o mięciutkiej kanapie, którą widział w holu, po czym westchnął cicho.

\- Jasne. W sumie, prawie nie znam ludzi, z którymi chodzę do klasy, to trochę głupie. Chętnie pójdę z wami.

Przyjemny wypad na kawę między lekcjami okazał się niezręczną dla Steve'a męczarnią, chociaż w życiu by tego nie przyznał. Siedział między ludźmi, których ledwo znał i przysłuchiwał się rozmowom o chemii, biologii i innych rozszerzeniach. Byłoby to nawet przyjemne, gdyby w tych ludziach była jakaś pasja, ale nie. Rozmawiali o testach, maturze, progach procentowych i tego typu rzeczach, a Steve nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to całe ich życie. Z ulgą przyjął informację, że pora wracać na kolejną lekcję.

Reszta dnia minęła mu na wegetacji podczas kolejnych przedmiotów, później poszedł do szkoły muzycznej. Mimo zmęczenia rosło w nim jednak uczucie radości i jakiegoś podekscytowania. Cieszył się, że zobaczy Bucka. Kiedy na zegarku wybiła 16:30 wyszedł ze szkoły muzycznej szybciej niż zazwyczaj i skierował się w stronę najbliższego przystanku.

**Rogers:** Hej, skończyłem zajęcia i zbieram się na przystanek, w którą stronę jechać?

**Barnes:**Na Bronx, Stevie.

**Rogers:** Mogłeś mówić od razu. Będę za jakiś kwadrans.

Buck pokręcił głową. Przecież podał Rogersowi adres, jednak chłopak był jeszcze bardziej roztrzepany niż on. Ogarnął szybko pokój, dla niego było całkiem czysto, ale wiedział, że matka zabiłaby go za ten bałagan. Nałożył dwie porcje obiadu, stawiając je na stole w kuchni i czekał na dzwonek do drzwi.

Steve wysiadł z autobusu i popędził pod wskazany adres. Wbiegł po schodach przytulnej kamienicy i zadzwonił do drzwi z numerem siedemnastym.


	12. We Live In A Beautiful World

Gdy dzwonek zadzwonił Bucky, aż podskoczył. Impuls przypomniał mu o założeniu rękawiczki, przez co parsknął śmiechem. Na jednej dłoni bandaż, na drugiej cienka czarna rękawiczka.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo normalnie Buck - mruknął do siebie, po czym otworzył drzwi - Witam w moich skromnych progach, Stevie.

\- Hej, dobrze cię widzieć - Steve usmiechnał się - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał wchodząc do środka, zaproszony uprzejmym gestem Bucky'ego.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami, zabierając z dłoni Steve jego kurtkę i wieszając ją na wieszaku.

\- Jest już lepiej. A Ty? Mam nadzieję, że głodny?

Steve spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? - bez zastanowienia chwycił go za dłoń i podciągnął rękaw, odsłaniając bandaż. Spojrzał na jego twarz i zauważył otarcie na policzku Bucka. - Hej, ktoś cię uderzył?

Wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

Bądź trochę mniej spostrzegawczy Rogers, błagam, oboje na tym zyskamy...

\- Emm... - Cudownie Buck, ty to potrafisz znaleźć wymówkę - Nic mi nie jest. Chodź, bo wystygnie - mruknął zakłopotany wyjmując dłoń z rąk Steve'a i chowając ją za plecy, jak jakiś dzieciak. Miał się martwić metalowym ramieniem, a nie tym oparzonym...

Steve zawahał się, po czym ruszył za nim do kuchni - niedużego, podłużnego pomieszczenia. Usiadł przy stole. Jedzenie pachniało cudownie.

\- Co do picia?

\- Poproszę wodę. Wielkie dzięki za obiad. - uśmiechnął się, zabierając się za jedzenie

\- Smacznego - odpowiedział stawiając przed nim szklankę. Usiadł przy stole, jak zwykle stały na nim kwiaty - jego mama je uwielbiała. Spiął włosy do tyłu, po domu zwykle chodził w rozpuszczonych i zabrał się do pałaszowania obiadu z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że wyszedł nie najgorzej. Tymczasem Steve sprzątał talerz tak szybko, że świat wokół przestał istnieć.

\- Jesteś bezsprzecznym mistrzem spaghetti - uśmiechnął się do Bucka - Jak twoja gorączka?

\- Znikła i mam nadzieję, że długo nie wróci - mruknął pocierając policzek; otarcie czasem dokuczało. Wstał, żeby zmyć talerze - I tak przy okazji, dzięki - uśmiechnął się delikatnie - A jak Twój dzień?

\- Dzień jak co dzień, całkiem przyjemny. Tylko przysypiałem na prawie każdej lekcji - wzruszył ramionami widząc lekko kpiące spojrzenie Barnesa. Mógłby je już podpisać słowami: "taki grzeczny Stevie?" - Na okienku Banner wyciągnął mnie na kawę z paroma ludźmi z klasy. Było całkiem sympatycznie... znaczy, byłoby, gdyby rozmawiali o czymś innym, niż matura i progi procentowe. Ale i tak mi miło, że chcieli, żebym poszedł z nimi.

Steve włożył talerz do zlewu i wrócił na krzesło. Zauważył, że Bucky wciąż ma rękawiczkę na lewej dłoni. Przypomniał sobie jak chłopak założył mu na szyję arafatkę, chłód, który poczuł, kiedy jego dłoń zetknęła się z dłonią Bucka. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Zdjął ręcznik kuchenny z wieszaka i również wstał, by powycierać naczynia.

\- Leć do pokoju Stevie - posprzątam. Tak naprawdę po prostu nie chciał myć w naczyń w rękawiczce, przecież byłby to totalny idiotyzm.

\- Po prostu zdejmij tę rękawiczkę. Wiem, że twoja ręka jest metalowa. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

Zamarł i po chwili odwrócił się do niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Jak?

\- Pamiętasz jak dałeś mi arafatkę nad rzeką? Twoja ręka była strasznie zimna. Teraz widzę, że ją ukrywasz, w szkole też bez przerwy nosisz tę rękawiczkę. Domyśliłem się.

Zachowuj się Barnes, nie stój z otwartymi ustami, to głupio wygląda. O tak, wyprostuj się, zdejmij to ustrojstwo i powiedz coś. Tylko spokojnie Buck, bez szaleństw.

\- To idę się przebrać - powiedział, wymijając Steve'a i jakoś tak próbując uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Hej, ale to nie znaczy, że teraz już cię nie lubię - Steve zatrzymał go. - Myślisz, że ktoś taki jak ja mógłby zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy?

\- Chcę założyć coś bez rękawa, materiał mi się zacina między segmentami, to mimo wszystko nie jest przyjemne - powiedział, ale Steve dalej go nie puścił - Co jest Stevie?

\- Popatrz mi w oczy i powtórz to.

Zamrugał kilka razy, ale w końcu spojrzał w te niebieskie ślepka.

\- Co mam powtórzyć?

\- Że po prostu idziesz się przebrać, bo denerwuje cię ten materiał, a nie jesteś wściekły, że wiem coś, o czym nie chciałeś, żebym się dowiedział.

\- Dobra, masz mnie - mruknął opierając się o ścianę - Ale nie jestem wściekły. Raczej... Sam w sumie nie wiem jaki.

Steve miał ochotę go przytulić, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Jeśli traktujesz to w kategoriach słabości, to przypomnij sobie, że właśnie stoi obok ciebie chłopiec metr siedemdziesiąt w kapeluszu, pięćdziesiąt trzy kilo wagi, astma i brak koordynacji ruchów.

\- Ale masz co potrzeba tu - puknął go palcem w czoło - Oraz tutaj - ponowił gest, tym razem na jego klatce piersiowej - To się liczy, a nie jakaś tam astma - uśmiechnął się do niego, znowu starając się go wyminąć.

\- I to samo tyczy się ciebie, więc czym się przejmujesz? - odpowiedział z tym swoim promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Naah - mruknął, skręcając do pokoju - To trochę inna sytuacja. Nienawidzę tego całego braku czucia - mruknął, mając nadzieję, że może Steve jednak nie usłyszy końcówki, po czym przebrał się w ciemny t-shirt z napisem "Don't wanna be an American idiot", jego ulubiony z resztą.

\- Domyślam się, że to dość kiepskie. Ale z drugiej strony pewnie potrafisz znokautować dresa jednym ciosem - zachichotał - przydałaby mi się taka umiejętność.

\- A właśnie - od razu podłapał nowy temat - gotowy na mały trening?

Steve przełknął ślinę.

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? - zapytał z nutą niepewności. Buck założył ręce za kark i wrócił do kuchni, a widząc minę Steve'a cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Bucky, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, jestem w tym naprawdę kiepski

\- Nie mówię, że masz mnie pokonać tylko się czegoś nauczyć. Nie uderzę cię przecież - mruknął podchodząc do Steve'a i delikatnie pchając go w stronę swojego pokoju. Rogers westchnął cicho i pozwolił się zaprowadzić. Pokój Bucka był nieduży, za to cały obwieszony zdjęciami i plakatami z filmów i koncertów.

\- Wow, ale super - nie potrafił ukryć zachwytu. - Ale wiesz - uśmiechnął się - właśnie tak wyobrażałem sobie twój pokój.  
[_Tylko jeszcze ze mną, najlepiej rozebranym, najlepiej w Twoim łóżku i najlepiej z Tobą. Na mnie. We mnie. Cokolwiek_.] _~ Kiedy autor sam ma bekę ze swojego pisania._

\- No cóż. Lubię mieć blisko wszystko co jest dla mnie ważne.

\- Tak jak ja. Tylko u mnie wszystkie ściany są pobazgrane. To w sumie zabawne, bo są tam jeszcze moje pierwsze rysunki. Są do bani, ale wciąż lubię na nie patrzeć. Przypominają mi kim jestem.

\- Twój jest tutaj - powiedział z wyszczerzem wskazując na jedno miejsce między setkami zdjęć. Rzeczywiście wisiał tam szkic Steve'a co sprawiło, że chłopakowi od razu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu - Będziesz ćwiczył w koszuli? Lepiej dam Ci jakiś T-shirt.

\- Jasne, dzięki.

Bucky wyciągnął jedną z koszulek, w którą dawno się nie mieścił, ale trzymał z sentymentu. Była to pierwsza zakupiona przez niego bluzka z logiem Metalliki - jego starego ulubionego zespołu. Podał ją Steve'owi, a następnie usiadł obok wyciągając się na łóżku, będącym właściwie sporą, czerwoną wersalką. Steve patrząc na leżące na niej stosy poduszek i kocyków pomyślał, że Buck rzeczywiście musi mieć niesamowity pociąg do łóżka.

\- Dzięki - Steve wziął od niego koszulkę.

W chwili, gdy się przebierał Bucky pochylił się nad krawędzią wersalki i prawie zanurkował w plecaku Steve'a wyciągając z niego Rogersowy szkicownik. Zaczął ponownie oglądać rysunki chcąc sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście wszystko co mu się przedtem podobało wciąż jest tak samo dobre. No i spodobało mu się nawet więcej rzeczy. Steve miał oko do uchwycania szczegółów, co go urzekło. Przyjrzał wszystko, aż nie znalazł tam kolejnego siebie. Stevie poświęcił mu następne dwie strony. Pierwszy szkic był na całą kartkę, natomiast drugi składał się z wielu pomniejszych. Bucky uśmiechnął się zauważając, że na drugiej stronie w większości ujęć ma na sobie arafatkę, którą Steviemu dał.

Kiedy Steve wrócił i zobaczył, że jego szkicownik jest otwarty na portretach Bucka, zamarł na chwilę, zakłopotany, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Masz talent, mały - powiedział, po chwili zerkając na Steve'a. Koszulka była mimo wszystko przyduża - Choć, jeśli to tak jak z pisaniem to również ogromny warsztat. Swoją drogą, czyżbym został twoim modelem?

\- Bardziej... inspiracją, jakkolwiek to brzmi.

\- Narysuj mnie, jak jedną z twoich francuskich dziewczyn - mruknął Buck z przekąsem, a Steve roześmiał się.

\- Serio ci się podoba? - zapytał po chwili. Buck skinął głową. - Nie pamiętam dnia, kiedy bym czegoś nie nabazgrał, no a jeszcze niedawno byłem w liceum plastycznym, tam rysowałem i malowałem cały czas. Tęsknię za tym trochę.

Bucky wyjął dwie butelki coli spod biurka, zawsze tam coś trzymał, a tak na wszelki wypadek. Podał jedną z nich Steve'owi i zapytał:

\- Raczej nie jesteś zadowolony ze zmiany, co?

\- Zależy pod jakim względem - wziął colę i usiadł obok Bucka na kanapie. - W zasadzie przyszedłem, bo liczyłem na to, że się dzięki temu dostanę na medycynę i w zasadzie nie zawiodłem się. Za to strasznie brakuje mi ludzi. W mojej starej szkole była masa dziwnych postaci z dziwnymi przyzwyczajeniami, ale jakoś tak wszyscy trzymali się razem, w końcu sporo nas łączyło. Tutaj znowu poczułem się obco.

\- Przykro mi - odpowiedział całkiem szczerze. Wiedział w co potrafi wpędzić ta szkoła, wiedział jak długo była jedną z głównych przyczyn jego stanów depresyjnych. Odruchowo zastukał palcami o metalowe ramię.

\- Ale dzięki temu, że się na ciebie natknąłem i widzę, że nie tylko ja tak myślę o tej szkole i ludziach, czuję się lepiej. W zasadzie już się nawet trochę zadomowiłem. Dzięki, Bucky.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, lekko zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się.

\- Zaczynamy? Tylko sprawdzę jeszcze gdzie jest Toczka.

\- Toczka? Twoja siostra?

\- Nie, nie - powiedział wychodząc z pokoju - Jestem jedynakiem.

Steve został na kanapie zastanawiając się, o kim w takim razie mowa. W zasadzie Buck nie sprecyzował jak konkretnie zamierza to sprawdzać... może pisze smsa do dziewczyny? W zasadzie nie pytał, czy Buck z kimś jest, ale jakoś na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się jakoś... dziwnie.

\- A o to i ona - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem wchodząc do pokoju. Na rękach trzymał małego, prążkowanego kotka, który najwidoczniej jeszcze kilka chwil temu spał, bo wtulał się w pierś Bucka z przymrużonymi oczami nie rejestrując jakoś szczególnie otoczenia.

Kot? Serio? Steve poczuł taką ulgę, że aż miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Rany, jaka śliczna - uśmiechnął się, wstał i podszedł bliżej - mogę pogłaskać?

Pokiwał głową wpatrując się w kota z ogromną dawką miłości. Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć za co tak bardzo kochał te futrzane kulki, ale był ich stałym dokarmiaczem. Kiedy znalazł Toczkę nie mógł jej tak po prostu zostawić.

Steve podrapał kota za uchem, a ten zamruczał cicho.

\- Długo ją masz?

\- Rok - odparł odkładając kota na poduszkę leżącą na parapecie - Zaczynamy?


	13. Eyes on fire

Steve spojrzał na niego niepewnie, bo wciąż nie był tego pewny. Jednak zapał Barnesa jakoś go przekonał.

\- W sumie możemy.

Bucky chwycił go za ramiona i postawił naprzeciwko siebie. Mimo, że do najwyższych nie należał - miał około metra osiemdziesiąt - to między nim a Stevem różnica wzrostu musiała wynosić przynajmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów, przez co blondyn sięgał mu gdzieś do brody.

\- W sumie mam kilka pytań nim zaczniemy. Nie będę cię uczył bezsensownych rzeczy, tylko technik dostosowanych do tego kto cię atakuje.

Steve zadarł głowę, by spojrzeć Buckowi w oczy.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Dresiarze myślący, że oddam im kasę.

\- Jeden? Dwóch? Więcej? Mają jakąś broń?

Steve zastanowił się.

\- Jakoś trzech. Nigdy nie widziałem broni.

Bucky zadumał się na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Atakują razem czy pojedynczo?

Steve spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Raczej nie mają potrzeby atakowania razem. Chyba, że się strasznie nudzą.

\- Tym lepiej dla ciebie - mruknął - Dobra. Pokaż mi jak uderzasz - to mówiąc wystawił przed siebie rozprostowane dłonie.

Steve przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w wyciągnięte ręce Bucka i niespecjalnie mając pomysł, jak się zabrać za wykonywanie polecenia. Po chwili westchnął i najmocniej jak potrafił przywalił pięścią w dłoń chłopaka. Bucky uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a po chwili złapał go za dłonie.

\- Ręce przed siebie, spróbuj utrzymać gardę. Wyżej, o tak - zaczął ustawiać Steve'a w poprawnej pozycji - A teraz nogi, tak łatwo cię przewrócić, jedna trochę do przodu, ale nie tak Stevie, bo mi zrobisz szpagat. Tak lepiej, o, podoba mi się.

Steve spróbował utrzymać pozycję, w której ustawił go Bucky, po czym spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie zapamiętam tego wszystkiego tak od razu.

\- Spokojnie, będziemy ćwiczyć, dobrze? - zapytał przybierając podobną postawę.

\- A mam jakieś inne wyjście? - uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Średnio. A teraz mi przywal, ok?

Steve zamarł na moment.

\- Co? Nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji. Jak to sobie niby wyobrażasz?

\- Dajesz, nie marudź.

\- Nie umiem cię uderzyć.

\- Steve, spokojnie. Spróbuj, muszę ci coś po prostu pokazać.

Westchnął i bezradnie spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Potem zamachnął się, celując w ramię Bucka.

A ten bez problemu je przechwycił, przewracając przy okazji chłopaka na łóżko.

\- Widzisz? Możesz na mnie ćwiczyć - wyszczerzył się szeroko. Steve był w takim szoku, że na moment zabrakło mu tchu. Spojrzał w górę na pochylającego się nad nim chłopaka i uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wow, to było super.

\- Ćwiczyłem kiedyś sztuki walki, ale aktualnie musiałem sobie odpuścić - mruknął i wyciągnął do niego dłoń - Będziesz tak leżał czy ćwiczymy dalej?

\- Po co pytasz, skoro i tak opcja numer jeden jest niedostępna? - odparł, chwytając dłoń i zwlekając się z łóżka.

I trenowali. Buck pokazał mu kilka podstawowych ciosów i uników, nauczył najważniejszych rzeczy i na koniec pozwolił się nawet trafić, co chyba przestraszyło Steve'a, ale on sie tylko zaśmiał. Dostawał dziesiątki razy gorzej.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam - powiedział Steve, chyba po raz setny, zerkając niepewnie na prawe przedramię Bucky'ego.

\- Weź, dobrze, że celowałeś w prawe. Na lewym mógłbyś sobie połamać palce.

\- Ale przynajmniej by cię nie zabolało

\- Dekiel - mruknął czochrając go po włosach. Steve spróbował nie pokazać po sobie, że ten gest był dla niego przyjemny - Poduczyłeś się choć trochę? Czy jestem tak słabym nauczycielem, jak nasza matematyczka?

\- Jesteś świetnym nauczycielem.

Bucky wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- To w ramach odpoczynku, może chcesz może coś obejrzeć?

Steve spojrzał na zegarek. Była już chwila po dziewiętnastej.

\- W sumie chętnie, jeśli mogę u ciebie jeszcze posiedzieć. Napiszę tylko do mamy, że będę później.

\- Spoko, masz na coś ochotę?

\- Może któryś z twoich faworytów? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Widziałeś Constantine?

Zastanowił się.

\- Chyba nie.

Buck od razu podskoczył do komputera i załączył film.

\- Siadaj, a ja idę po popcorn.

Steve rozsiadł się na kanapie i napisał do mamy czekając, aż Bucky wróci.

\- Już jestem - przymknął drzwi biodrem - Trzymaj Stevie.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się, biorąc do rąk miskę z popcornem.

\- Szzz... Zaczyna się - szepnął Buck po czym wyjął koc zza łóżka przykrywając ich obu.

Film trwał ponad dwie godziny, ale Steve kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, wpatrzony w ekran z zachwytem w oczach jak mały chłopiec.

\- Rany, bardzo mi się spodobał - powiedział do Bucka, kiedy film się skończył, sprawdzając przy okazji telefon. A kiedy zobaczył, która jest godzina, odrobinę się przeraził. Było przed dwudziestą drugą. Barnes zauważając jego reakcje spytał.

\- Musisz sie już zbierać?

\- Jest trochę późno - uśmiechnął się krzywo. Było mu głupio, że tyle przesiedział u Bucka. - Moja mama się wścieknie.

Na twarzy Barnesa pojawiło się zatroskanie.

\- Przeze mnie?

\- Skąd, nie przez ciebie - zachichotał - jest trochę nadopiekuńcza, później strasznie marudzi. W sumie, to ją nawet rozumiem, ale czasami mnie wkurza. Nie lubi być sama o tej porze.

Bucky chciał jeszcze go o coś zapytać, ale w końcu umilkł. Wstał z kanapy i wyjął z szafy kurtkę.

\- Odprowadzę cię.

\- W porządku, dam sobie radę. Lepiej nie wychodź, znów się przeziębisz.

\- A tam. Chociaż na przystanek, już i tak się lepiej czuję.

\- Daj spokój, mam wprawę w łażeniu po ciemku. Poza tym, ten twój trening sprawia, że zaczynam się czuć jak Mike Tyson.

Bucky parsknął śmiechem.

\- No cóż, jeszcze na niego nie wyglądasz.

\- Jeszcze?

\- Na początek musiałbyś urosnąć.

\- Wcale nie - odparł lekko naburmuszony i chwycił kurtkę. - Nawet, jak ci powiem, że sam trafię, to i tak ze mną pójdziesz, prawda? - mruknął zrezygnowany. Bucky pokiwał energicznie głową i ruszył za nim po drodze zabierając swoje rzeczy do ubrania się.

-To nie jest daleko.

\- Wiem przecież - Steve wzruszył ramionami, wciągnął buty i poczekał, aż Bucky zrobi to samo. Przy okazji napisał do mamy, że już wraca. Nie chciał przyprawiać tej kochanej kobiety o załamanie nerwowe.


	14. I write sins no tragedies

Rodzice Barnesa jeszcze nie wrócili dziś oboje mieli nocną zmianę. Przyzwyczajał się do tego, że ostatnio rzadziej ich widział, choć była to dla niego nowość. Ojciec dostał awans, a matka zmieniła pracę, przez co oboje musieli siedzieć więcej w robocie. Potrząsnął głową zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież Steve na niego czeka.  
Ubrał się dość ciepło żeby znowu się nie przeziębić i wyszedł z mieszkania uprzednio mówiąc Toczce, że wróci za dwadzieścia minut. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Steve'a powiedział:

\- Zawsze to robię - wzruszył ramionami - Choć nie jestem do końca pewny dlaczego.

\- Nic dziwnego, ja też to zawsze robię. Tylko, że ja mam psa. - odparł, idąc za Buckym.

\- Serio? Jak się wabi? - zapytał przywołując windę przyciskiem.

\- Brutus - odparł, przewracając oczami. - Winda? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Nie mów mi, że się boisz - Bucky uniósł brew, a na jego ustach pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. W tej chwili winda wjechała na ich piętro, a Barnes otworzył ciężkie, metalowe drzwi z lekkim trudem. Był to stary typ windy, jeszcze z kratownicą, która zasuwała się, gdy drzwi się zamknęły. - Nie wystawiaj dłoni przez kraty, jeśli chcesz zachować łapy - uśmiechnął się krzywo poruszając mechanicznie palcami lewej ręki.

Steve przełknął ślinę, po czym westchnął cicho i wszedł do środka. Nienawidził wind.

\- Jeździsz tym codziennie? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście. Tylko mi nie mów, że wszedłeś tu wcześniej po schodach.

\- Pewnie, że wszedłem po schodach. Nie przepadam za windami. Na szczęście mieszkam na pierwszym piętrze.

Skrzypienie zamykającej się kraty zabrzmiało jak jęk potępieńców. Steve wzdrygnął się.

\- Buu - mruknął Bucky popychając go lekko w stronę kraty. Chłopak zachwiał się lekko.

\- Nie rób tak - odparł cicho. Rozejrzał się po klaustrofobicznym wnętrzu. Nie było nawet lustra. Cudownie. Spojrzał na Bucka i pochwycił jego rozbawiony wzrok. W tym momencie winda zatrzymała się, a krata zniknęła w głębi szybu.

\- Ludzie z klaustrofobią przodem.

Steve prychnął, ale nie zwlekał. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg windy odetchnął z ulgą. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, za oknem było już zupełnie ciemno.

\- Daleko stąd do przystanku? - zapytał... Po czym potknął się o sznurówkę, o mało nie zaliczając bliskiego spotkania z podłogą.

\- Jak?! - Buck nie był pewny, czy bardziej chce mu się śmiać, czy śmiać. Steve spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi - odparł, chociaż w sumie było mu trochę głupio. Nie lubił, kiedy jego nieprzeciętny talent do robienia sobie krzywdy wychodził na jaw przy nowo poznanych ludziach. Wyszedł z budynku przeklinając w myślach swój brak koordynacji ruchowej. Buck natomiast zeskoczył wesoło ze schodów, wbijając się glanami w miękki biały puch. Lubił zimę, naprawdę zaliczała się do jego ulubionych pór roku. Zaraz po jesieni, oczywiście. Ruszył przed siebie wsłuchując się w przyjemne chrupanie i kierując się w stronę drogi oświetlonej przez latarnie. Normalnie szedłby skrótem, ale widząc "specjalny talent" Rogersa wolał go nie narażać na wpadnięcie do rowu. Steve ruszył za nim.

\- To daleko do tego przystanku? Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi - odezwał się. Kątem oka dostrzegł jakieś poruszenie w cieniu po drugiej stronie ulicy, ale kiedy odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, nic nie zobaczył.

\- Chwilkę, gdyby nie to, pewnie nie docierałbym do szkoły. - również dostrzegł ruch - widziałeś coś?

\- Wydawało mi się, że tak. Ty też? - zapytał.

\- To mógł być kot - mruknął. - Dużo ich się tu kręci.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego - powiedział cicho. - Może wiedzą, że pewien zamieszkujący w pobliżu osobnik zawsze rzuci coś do jedzenia? - dodał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Koty są bardzo ludzkie. Dlatego ludzie ich nie lubią - zrobił pauzę, ukradkiem lustrując cienie - Choć w sumie ja wolę koty od ludzi.

\- Nie są tacy źli - odparł Steve, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki. - zależy na kogo trafisz. Moim zdaniem każdy ma w sobie coś wartościowego.

\- Myślę, że nie każdy. Może na początku, kiedy ktoś był jeszcze dzieckiem. Wiesz, nim świat zdążył sprowadzić kogoś do parteru i stworzyć potwora. Wtedy rzadko w człowieku zostaje człowiek.

Latarnie dawały lekko chorobliwie wyglądające, przyćmione światło. W oddali majaczył ich przystanek.

\- Może to zabrzmi, jakbym był naiwnym idealistą, ale wydaje mi się, że nawet wtedy coś zostaje. Nawet, kiedy czujesz się pusty, śpi w tobie człowiek, którym byłeś kiedyś.

Latarnia, obok której przechodzili, zamrugała i zgasła. W tym momencie przed oczami Steve'a stanęło milion takich scen z Supernatural, za co skarcił się w myślach. Wracał po ciemku tyle razy i nigdy nic wielkiego się nie stało, czego niby miał się obawiać? Tymczasem mimo wszystko miał jakieś nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Buck bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć "Uwierz, znam takich ludzi", ale ugryzł się w język. Bo po co? Steve nie musiał wiedzieć o Red Skullu, byłoby wręcz lepiej, gdyby nikt nie został wciągnięty w tę chorą sytuację. Spojrzał na godzinę w telefonie. Idealnie, autobus miał przyjechać za kilka minut. Zatrzymali się na przystanku, Bucky stanął na krawężniku i zaczął bujać się na podeszwach swoich glanów.

I w tym momencie ich zobaczył.

Stali po drugiej stronie ulicy. Rozejrzał się w panice, zobaczył autobus na końcu drogi. Za daleko, będzie u nich za trzy minuty, jeśli światła dobrze się ułożą.

Steve zauważył, że Buck zamarł nagle i zaczął się rozglądać z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Bucky? Co się stało?

\- Nic. - odparł, zupełnie bezwiednie przesuwając się przed niego, jakby w ten sposób mógł go odgrodzić od tego wszystkiego. Od Red Skulla. I od tego, co sam zrobił. - Twój autobus już jedzie.

Szli tutaj.

Adrenalina ruszyła, krew płynęła znacznie szybciej. Zdążą przed autobusem. Nie ma bata, żeby uciekli.

Steve, zdumiony jego zachowaniem, rozejrzał się i nagle zobaczył grupkę ludzi idącą bez pośpiechu w ich stronę. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie strachu i spojrzał na Bucky'ego pytająco, on jednak wpatrywał się nieruchomo w tych ludzi. Z jego spojrzenia nic nie dało się odczytać. Była ich czwórka, dopiero, gdy podeszli bliżej zauważył, że wszyscy byli podobnie ubrani - w skórzane kurtki o wojskowym kroju. Na samym przodzie szedł chłopak z włosami zafarbowanymi na czerwono.

\- Baaarnes! - przeszły ich ciarki. Autobus nadjeżdżał. Może zdążą.

\- Steve, wsiadaj.

\- Buck, kto to jest? - zapytał, zupełnie ignorując jego słowa. Sposób, w jaki ten facet wypowiedział jego nazwisko bardzo mu się nie spodobał.

Autobus był już tylko kilkanaście metrów od nich. Bucky spojrzał na Red Skulla. Za blisko. Zdąży wsadzić Steve'a do autobusu, ale sam nie ucieknie. A jeśli wsiądzie z nim, te szuje pójdą za nimi. Przygryzł wargę. To była jego sprawa. Steve nic do tego nie miał.

\- Zamknij się i wsiadaj.

\- Hej, znasz tych ludzi? Masz z nimi jakieś problemy? Skąd wiedzą, jak się nazywasz? - dopytywał się. Czuł narastającą panikę, ale ani myślał zostawić Bucka samego z nimi. On jednak nie odpowiadał, wciąż wpatrzony w nadchodzącą grupkę, więc Steve szarpnął go za rękaw, kiedy autobus był kilka metrów od nich. - Chodź, wsiadamy.

Buck szybko ogarnął sytuację i skinął głową. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły poczekał, aż Steve wejdzie, udając na początku, że też wsiada po czym wyskoczył z pojazdu i odsunął się od autobusu dając kierowcy do zrozumienia, aby ten jechał. Steve chyba chciał wyskoczyć za nim, ale gdy znalazł się przy wejściu Bucky najzwyczajniej w świecie wepchnął go do środka, a sekundy później drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Barnes odetchnął głęboko, czując coś na kształt ulgi, która od razu zniknęła, gdy odwrócił się w kierunku Red Skulla.

Jego ręce odruchowo uniosły się do gardy. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć kpiąco, ale sekundy później spadły na niego pierwsze ciosy.

Najwidoczniej Red Skull nie miał dziś zamiaru z nim gadać.


	15. Faded

Zegar wybił drugą w nocy, a Steve wciąż leżał na wznak na łóżku i patrzył w sufit, po którym raz na jakiś czas przemykały światła samochodów. Próbował poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko, co się stało dziś na przystanku, łudził się, że cokolwiek zrozumie.

Czekali z Buckym na autobus, kiedy zobaczył tamtych ludzi idących w ich stronę. Pamiętał ich nienawistne spojrzenia i strach pomieszany z gniewem, który dostrzegł w oczach Bucka. Swoje własne zdziwienie i narastającą panikę. Wściekłość, którą wzbudził w nim sposób, w jaki któryś z nich wypowiedział nazwisko Bucka. Siłę z jaką chłopak wepchnął go do autobusu, zatrzaskujące się drzwi, które ich rozdzieliły i twardy, pełen dumy wyraz twarzy Bucky'ego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że ma się nie mieszać, to nie jego sprawa, że da sobie radę. A później odwrócił się w stronę tamtych ludzi i podszedł do nich pewnym krokiem. Steve zobaczył jeszcze, jak spadają na niego pierwsze ciosy, nim przystanek zniknął za zakrętem.

Dłonie wciąż go bolały od tłuczenia w twarde szkło i metal, gardło miał zdarte od krzyku. Kierowca zignorował go, gdy prosił, by się zatrzymał, wysiadł więc na następnym przystanku i pobiegł z powrotem, był to jednak dość spory kawałek. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, nie było tam już nikogo. Dostrzegł na śniegu ślady butów i mnóstwo rdzawych plam. Mimo, że jedynym źródłem światła była mdła poświata rzucana przez latarnie Steve był pewien, że to krew. Zadzwonił do Bucka. Raz, drugi, piąty, dziesiąty. Nic. Wykręcał właśnie numer na policję, gdy nagle przyszedł ten sms.

**Bucky**: Nie dzwoń, wszystko u mnie ok. Sam się odezwę.

W pierwszej chwili poczuł, jak wszystko się w nim buntuje, miał ochotę go szukać do skutku i nie przebierając w słowach powiedzieć, co myśli o tym co zrobił. A potem pomyślał, że przecież nie byłby w stanie mu pomóc w żaden sposób. Wciąż nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak się bić. Bucky wepchnął go siłą do autobusu, bo nie chciał, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Wiedział, że Steve nie potrafił sam się bronić. A honor nie pozwalał mu uciec przed tamtymi ludźmi, więc został. Z jednej strony był na niego wściekły, a z drugiej go rozumiał. I to wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej.

Tylko kim byli tamci ludzie? Nie byli przypadkowymi szukającymi szczęścia dzieciakami, jakich wiele w Nowym Jorku, bo znali jego nazwisko. Jakby go szukali. Jakby mieli z nim jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. A potem go pobili. Bucky nie był typem człowieka, który może być czyjąś ofiarą za sam fakt istnienia. Był silny, umiał się bronić, a mimo wszystko wystraszył się, kiedy ich zobaczył. Tak samo jak Steve, kiedy zobaczył, jak uderzono go po raz pierwszy. Został przecież sam przeciwko czterem.

Tylko czego ludzie tacy jak oni mogliby chcieć od Bucka, przecież on był... no właśnie, jaki? Steve złapał się na tym, że tak naprawdę nie ma o Barnesie zielonego pojęcia. Nie wie, kim jest, kim był, co tak naprawdę myśli. Ale złapał się także na tym, że niewiele go to obchodzi. Wolał się trzymać z Buckym, który był chodzącą tajemnicą, niż z kimkolwiek innym. Szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o ludzi z nowej klasy.

W ciemności niebieskie ściany jego pokoju wydawały się niemal czarne, a jasny regał na książki odcinał się wyraźnie od otoczenia. Sięgnął ręką na szafkę obok łóżka, wymacał telefon, wystukał numer Bucka, zawahał się, po czym włączył tylko muzykę i odłożył urządzenie z powrotem na miejsce. Z głośnika popłynęły ciche dźwięki "My Way", tym razem jednak na bezsenność nie pomógł nawet Sinatra. Miał w głowie zbyt duży mętlik. Bał się, martwił, wszystko na raz. Przychodziły mu do głowy coraz czarniejsze scenariusze. A jeśli Buck wysłał tego smsa, bo nie był w stanie mówić, leżąc gdzieś ledwo przytomny? A może to w ogóle nie on go napisał? Znów sięgnął po telefon, ale jego ręka zamarła w połowie drogi, po czym opadła z powrotem na miejsce. Znali się kilka dni. Raz byli w kawiarni, napisali do siebie trochę smsów, Steve raz go odwiedził, nic więcej. Nie miał prawa wymagać wyjaśnień. Ale z drugiej strony, cholera, bał się, że coś mu się stało. I czuł się za to w pewnym stopniu odpowiedzialny, bo gdyby Barnes nie odprowadził go na przystanek, cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

Kolejne światła przemknęły po suficie, zegar wybił drugą trzydzieści. Steve wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji, ciepły głos Franka Sinatry mieszał się z odgłosami miasta dobiegającymi zza okna. Spróbował zasnąć, ale po kwadransie leżenia z zamkniętymi oczami dał sobie spokój. Jego powieki były jak ekran, na którym wciąż rozgrywały się wydarzenia minionego wieczoru. Wpatrywał się w sufit aż do rana, z zamyślenia wyrwał go budzik. Wstał więc i poszedł do szkoły mając nadzieję, że spotka tam Barnesa.

***

Jego jednak nie było. Mieli razem matematykę na trzeciej lekcji, ale Bucky nie pojawił się ani wtedy, ani na hiszpańskim godzinę później. Steve nie widział także Clinta, była za to Natasza. Pomyślał, że może ona coś wie, ostatecznie była przyjaciółką zarówno Barnesa, jak i Bartona. Wahał się przez jakiś czas, ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się zapytać.

Podszedł do Romanoff kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Dziewczyna w pośpiechu pakowała swoje rzeczy, zdawało mu się, że to była jej ostatnia lekcja.

\- Hej - powiedział, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Natasza podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego chłodno zza kurtyny rudych włosów.

\- Rogers, tak?

\- Steve - spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba niespecjalnie mu to wyszło. - Bucky'ego dziś nie ma? Miałem... oddać mu notatki z historii - skłamał. Natasza uniosła wysoko brew.

\- Nie umiesz kłamać Rogers. Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, że Buck nie notuje.

No to słabo, pomyślał.

\- Chodziło o kartę pracy, byliśmy w jednej grupie. No z resztą nie ważne. Nie wiesz, co z nim?

Romanoff wbiła na chwilę wzrok w swoją torbę, jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. Po chwili złapała palcami za nasadę nosa.

\- Zaraził się od Clinta i teraz oboje leżą w łóżku. Może nie tym samym, ale kto ich wie.

Steve powoli skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem - odparł po chwili. - Dzięki.

Pokiwała głową złapała za torbę i ruszyła w kierunku holu. Za szybko, no chyba, że naprawdę bardzo się gdzieś śpieszyła. Albo chciała uniknąć kolejnych pytań. Czyli wie, co się stało, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro nie zamierza się tą wiedzą z nikim dzielić. Steve po raz setny tego dnia sprawdził telefon, ale wciąż nie dostał od Bucka żadnej wiadomości. Przewiesił torbę przez ramię i wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się do kolejnej sali.


	16. Throne

\- Czasami naprawdę się cieszę, że mama nauczyła mnie zakładać szwy.

Buck parsknął śmiechem, ale sekundę później, gdy igła znów zagłębiła się w jego boku, syknął głośno. Clint opatrywał go od prawie pół godziny. Bardzo dużo czasu zajęło mu wyjmowanie fragmentów szyby, która tworzyła ściany przystanku. Aktualnie wszystkie rany zostały przemyte, największą właśnie zszywał, a niektóre z nich już zabandażował.

Ciężko mu się było przyznać, że zaczynał być do tego przyzwyczajony. Buck bardzo często wpadał w tarapaty i to właśnie Clint musiał go z nich wyciągać. Tylko, że dziś było dużo gorzej niż ostatnio. W pierwszym odruchu chciał dzwonić na policję, a Bucky'ego wieźć do swojej mamy. Barnes ubłagał go jednak, by tego nie robił, a Clint przeklinał się teraz, że w duchu, że na to przystał. Nie powinien. Do jasnej cholery, trzeba było Barnesa związać, zadzwonić do jego matki i powiedzieć co się stało. Przecież ta kobieta rozszarpałaby Red Skulla i jego bandę na strzępy.

Dla Clinta najgorszym było jednak to, że zdążył już poznać schemat zachowania Bucky'ego w takich momentach. Chłopak skorzysta z tego, że jego ojciec jest w delegacji, a matka ma głównie późniejsze zmiany. Widział szczerą i jakże przerażającą radość Bucka gdy okazało się, że nie ma większych urazów na twarzy, więc łatwo będzie mu ukryć obrażenia. W końcu głównie oberwała prawa ręka i bok.

Właśnie założył ostatni szew, Bucky nucił coś cichutko, ale Clint nie potrafił rozpoznać melodii. Pokręcił głową, aby chwilę później zaciskając zęby ze złości. Gdyby nie to, że znał całą historię od podszewki, starałby się Barnesowi coś wyperswadować, ale sam na jego miejscu zachowałby się podobnie. Też nie chciałby nikogo w to wciągać.

\- Wciąż plujesz sobie w brodę, że nie zadzwoniłeś od razu na policję, prawda? - głos Barnesa był cichy, jakby trochę przytłumiony. Dusili go? Clint uniósł głowę, szukał sinych śladów na jego szyi, jednak pod tym kątem nie dopatrzył się takowych. Za to Bucky nawet na niego nie patrzył, wzrok wbił gdzieś we własne stopy, co naprawdę Bartona zaniepokoiło.

\- Sam dobrze wiesz, że powinniśmy to zrobić.

Cisza.

Przez kilka chwil Clint też milczał, stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie skończyć opatrunki, ale gdy cisza zaczęła gęstnieć, tworząc między nimi swoistą barierę, chłopak warknął zirytowany:

\- Powiedz coś, Barnes, nie wkurwiaj mnie, tylko się odezwij.

Bucky przetarł twarz metalową ręką. Jego prawy policzek był trochę opuchnięty, a siniak znajdujący się na boku, niedaleko zaszytej rany, powoli zaczynał tęczować różnymi kolorami purpury, fioletu i czerwieni. Clint zawiązał ostatni bandaż, zabezpieczając go elastyczną skuwką, oparł czoło o bark Barnesa, po czym ni to warknął, ni to burknął. Głównie ze złości. I bezsilności też.

\- To w sumie moja wina, Clint.

\- Wina, że co? Że im się postawiłeś?

\- Źle to rozegrałem.

\- Nie było dobrego wyjścia - odparł Clint. - Naprawdę uważasz, że zrobiłeś źle? To, że stwierdziłeś, że sprzedawanie dragów dzieciakom jest złe? Że gdy dowiedziałeś się, czego tam dosypują, poszedłeś to zniszczyć? Co z tego było do cholery złe? No niby co?

\- Że w ogóle się w to wkręciłem.

\- I chwilę później się wykręciłeś. Każdy z nasz popełnia błędy, idioto. Nie rób kolejnego i daj sobie pomóc.

Bucky odwrócił głowę tak, że jego nos znalazł się we włosach Bartona. Kichnął cicho, co sprawiło, że obaj się roześmiali. Bucky zawsze śmiesznie kichał. W końcu Barnes spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, nawet pokusił się na delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję. - to było niemal niesłyszalne, szczególnie dla Clinta, ale po chwili Buck poparł swoje słowa mignięciem, które spowodowało, że rysy twarzy Clinta złagodniały. Chłopak nie był całkiem głuchy, ale niedosłyszał. Na co dzień nosił więc aparat słuchowy, fioletowy, a jakże, ale w domu nie zawsze go zakładał. I wcale nie musiał, bo zarówno on, jak i Natasza opanowali migowy prawie do perfekcji. Rozmawiali czasem w ten sposób w zatłoczonych miejscach, jednak nigdy w szkole, nie chcąc przypominać innym, że ich przyjaciel niedosłyszy. 

\- Idę zrobić herbatę. Zaraz wrócę. - migał szybko, ale było to zrozumiałe dla Bucky'ego. Gdy jego przyjaciel zbiegł po schodach do kuchni, on sięgnął po telefon, by zobaczyć, czy mama odpisała na jego wiadomość. Zamiast tego zobaczył dziesiątki smsów od Steve'a i kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Rozmasował skronie. W drzwiach pojawił się ogromny ciasteczkowy labrador. Pies nazywał się Lucky i był nieodłącznym kompanem Clinta. Nieodłączni kompani, prawie tak samo, jak Toczka i on. Lucky zamerdał ogonem na jego widok, podszedł do niego, po czym ułożył się na Barnesowych stopach. Chłopak westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją i podrapał psa za uchem. Jednak chwilę później telefon zawibrował, a on przypomniał sobie o Stevie oraz masie wiadomości od chłopaka. Zagryzł wargę, szybko tego pożałował, bo była spuchnięta i obolała, po czym chwycił urządzenie i odpisał.

**Bucky**: Nie dzwoń. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Sam się odezwę.

Mama również odpisała, kazała pozdrowić Clinta. Czuł się paskudnie, że jej nie powiedział, ale nie chciał jej martwić. Rzucił telefon na łóżko. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Steve nie jest bardzo zły, że nie będzie zadawał wiele pytań, a przede wszystkim, że Red Skull go nie zapamiętał. Miał świadomość, że Rogers się wyróżnia, więc wcale nie tak łatwo będzie tym skurczybykom ogarnąć, kim jest. O matko. Oby tylko go w to nie wciągnął. Steve na to nie zasługiwał. Bo nikt nie powinien być zaszczuty, tak jak robił to swoim ofiarom Red Skull.

A na pewno nie on.


	17. Clairvoyant

Minęły już trzy dni, odkąd Steve ostatni raz widział Bucka. Nie przychodził do szkoły, nie odezwał się też ani słowem. Natasza zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, Clint wciąż był nieobecny. Rogers kompletnie nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale równocześnie czuł budzącą się w nim złość na Barnesa. Zasługiwał na słowo. Przynajmniej na tyle. Widział, co się stało, normalne, że się tym przejął. Buck tymczasem napisał mu smsa w stylu "odwal się, nic ci do tego" i najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknął. Steve starał się o tym nie myśleć w taki sposób, ale im dłużej próbował, tym gorzej się z tym wszystkim czuł.

Jednak tego dnia wrócił do szkoły Clint. Wyglądał na przemęczonego, o czym świadczyły przede wszystkim ciemne cienie pod oczami, ale poza tym wszystko było tak jak zawsze. Oprócz tego, że krzesło Bucky'ego pozostawało puste. Odkąd tylko Rogers go dostrzegł, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy podejść i zapytać o Barnesa. Nie sądził jednak, by Clint miał świadomość, że Steve o wszystkim wie. Bucky pewnie wolał zachować to dla siebie. Ze zdziwieniem jednak stwierdził, że w sumie niewiele go to obchodzi. Nie był pewien, czy to przez złość na Barnesa, czy po prostu miał już dość zastanawiania się, co się z nim dzieje i czy wszystko w porządku. Na dłuższej przerwie przed historią zaczepił Clinta, który akurat wyciągał książkę na blat ławki. Steve'owi rzucił się w oczy myśliwiec na jej okładce, ale nic więcej nie zdążył zobaczyć, bo gdy tylko się odezwał, Clint schował książkę z powrotem do plecaka i obrzucił go tym swoim chłodnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Hej - zaczął i ku swojemu zdziwieniu nawet się nie zaciął - Dawno nie widziałem Bucka w szkole. Nie wiesz może, czy wszystko u niego ok?

\- Jest chory - mruknął Barton wymijająco.

Chory. Ta sama bajeczka, którą uraczyła go Natasza kilka dni temu. Pomyślał, że ukrywanie, iż wie co się stało nie ma żadnego sensu, zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym wyparował.

\- Wiem, że nie jest chory. Proszę, nie kłam. Widziałem, co się stało.

Spojrzenie Clinta stało się zimniejsze, choć mógł dostrzec w nim też sporo zaskoczenia. Barton chwycił za plecak, wziął Steve'a pod ramię i wyprowadził z sali. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy wyjściu.

\- Co dokładnie widziałeś?

Przez moment Steve był zbyt zdumiony reakcją Bartona, by w ogóle odpowiedzieć.

\- Jeśli boisz się, że opowiem o tym połowie szkoły, to nie masz się czym przejmować. Nie zamierzam. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko u niego ok - odparł, wyswobadzając ramię z jego uścisku. Cały się trząsł, a jego standardowa niewzruszona niczym mina kiepsko skrywała emocje, które przetaczały się po jego twarzy.

Chłopak nagle spuścił głowę i odetchnął.

\- Żyje, ma się całkiem dobrze - po czym przeszył go już typowym dla siebie zimnym spojrzeniem - Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje?

Steve odwrócił wzrok, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, dlaczego. Na samo wspomnienie tego, co wtedy zobaczył, czuł więcej gniewu, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu.

\- Uparł się, że pójdzie ze mną na przystanek. Skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło, więc czuję się trochę winny. Chciałem do niego pójść ale od paru dni się do mnie w ogóle nie odzywa - i cholernie się martwię, chciał powiedzieć, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

Clint znowu złapał go pod ramię, ruszając z nim do szatni.

\- Planowałeś iść na lekcje?

\- Szybko zmieniam plany w tej kwestii od kiedy zmieniłem szkołę.

Mógł się przesłyszeć, ale Barton chyba parsknął śmiechem.

Zeszli do szatni, od razu skręcając do boksu ich klasy.

\- Powiedz mi co wiesz, Rogers - powiedział Clint nadając swojemu głosowi konspiracyjny ton.

Steve usiadł na blacie ławki i oparł się o ścianę. Żeby przejść do boksu każdej klasy, trzeba było przeskoczyć przez metrową ściankę, która stanowiła półkę na której ludzie stawiali kurtki i torby nim szatniarz powiesił je w boksie. Na szczęście teraz gdzieś sobie poszedł, a może wcale go nie było - nic zaskakującego.

\- W zasadzie, to nic. Nie znam dobrze Bucka, więc trudno się dziwić, że mi nie mówił nigdy o swoich problemach tego pokroju. Jedyne co, to widziałem tych ludzi.

Ze szczegółami opisał Bartonowi całą sytuację, której był świadkiem. Barton słuchał go uważnie, oparł brodę na dłoniach ułożonych w piramidkę.

\- Co to za zebranie?

Na ściankę nagle wskoczyła Natasza z zagadkowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Clint nie wydawał się zaskoczony, Steve też nie. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że jeśli gdzieś widzi Clinta, za moment pojawi się tam też Natasza. I Bucky, dodał w myślach.

\- Rogers dopytywał się o Barnesa - mruknął Clint, odsuwając od siebie kurtki, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Romanoff - A ty nie na angielskim, Nat?

Przewróciła oczami, po czym zajęła miejsce obok Bartona.

\- Mnie też już pytał - powiedziała przechylając głowę.

Ale mnie spławiłaś, pomyślał Steve. Potarł się palcem po nosie, jak zwykle poczuł zapach papierosów. Nagle strasznie zatęsknił za paczką czerwonych Marlboro, które czekały spokojnie w kieszeni jego kurtki, która wisiała kilka kroków za jego plecami. Skoro i tak zerwał się z lekcji, to dlaczego nie miałby skorzystać z tego faktu.

\- Ja chyba pójdę się przejść - powiedział, po czym poszedł po kurtkę. Złapali go jednocześnie, Natasza za lewe, a Barton prawe ramię.

\- Nie ma, nie ma.

Byli jak upiorna wersja bliźniaków Weasley. Gorzej. Ale było to w jakiś sposób urocze. Chciał jęknąć swoje tradycyjne "ale ja muszę...", po czym przypomniał sobie, że przecież zmienił szkołę i tu mogli go opacznie zrozumieć. Czy Clint I Natasza w ogóle mogliby domyślić się, że Steve pali?

\- I tak nie jesteśmy na lekcjach, po co tu siedzimy? Wolałbym gdzieś iść. I tak nie zamierzam dziś tu wracać.

\- No to się przejedziemy, a ty mów o Red Skullu - powiedział Barton zdejmując kurtkę z wieszaka. Steve zaczął mówić, przerwał tylko na chwilę, bo spojrzenie, które posłała mu Natasza trochę go wcięło. Czy to był strach? Chyba musi iść do okulisty. Dokończył swoją opowieść kiedy byli już spory kawałek od szkoły. W kieszeni ciągle obracał paczkę papierosów. Kiedy zapadła chwila ciszy odważył się wreszcie zapytać, czy będzie im przeszkadzało, jeśli zapali. Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, nie umknęły mu iskierki rozbawienia, po czym zaprzeczyli.

\- To dziwne, że wciąż starasz się dowiedzieć co z Barnesem - zaczęła Natasza, otulając się mocniej kurtką.

\- Normalni, na twoim miejscu, zerwaliby kontakt i zapomnieli o tym, że ktoś taki jak Bucky istnieje - dodał Clint.

\- W takim razie nie możesz być szczególnie normalny.

\- Jest muzykiem.

\- Oh, no tak, artysta.

Uwielbiał te ich wymiany zdań.

\- Nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał mnie o bycie normalnym - potwierdził z krzywym uśmieszkiem, starając się zgrabnie wyminąć temat jego pytań o Bucka. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty opowiadać im o tym, jak czuje się w nowym miejscu. W zasadzie, potrzebowałby pogadać z Barnesem. Tylko, że on miał poważniejsze problemy na głowie. Może to nie jego brak odzewu tak wkurzał Steve'a, tylko fakt, że od tak dawna go nie ma, a jest jedyną osobą która sprawia, że Rogers czuje się choć trochę lepiej.

\- Po prostu chcieliśmy wiedzieć - zaczęła Nat.

\- Czy jakimś cudem, to nie ty dałeś im znać, że tam będziecie.

Steve aż zakrztusił się dymem, po czym spojrzał najpierw na Bartona, ale potem na Romanoff. Wyrazy ich twarzy mówiły wyraźnie, że to nie był żart.

\- Serio mnie o to podejrzewacie?

\- Nie znamy cię, to nic osobistego - Clint zatrzymał się i oparł o pobliskie drzewo. Zdążyli zawędrować do parku.

\- Wolimy rozpatrzeć wszystkie możliwości.

\- Bo nie możemy już patrzeć, jak ten Dekiel obrywa.

\- I nie przyjmuje do wiadomości słowa o pomocy.

\- I trzeba go zszywać wieczorami - mruknął Barton lustrując Steve'a wzrokiem. Chłopak milczał chwilę.

\- Serio jest aż tak źle?

Dostrzegł niepewne spojrzenia, które między sobą wymienili.

\- Ok, może nie powinienem pytać, W zasadzie ledwo go znam.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że teraz to już uwziął się na niego na amen.

\- Ten... Red Skull? - nie był pewien, czy dobrze pamięta. Ksywka była dość dziwaczna. - Kto to w sumie jest?

\- Gość którego nie chciałbyś spotkać nawet w koszmarze.

\- Przykro mi Rogers, ale im mniej wiesz tym lepiej dla ciebie - dodała Romanoff.

\- W sumie już i tak chyba o wiele za dużo, niż powinienem - uśmiechnął się krzywo i dopalił papierosa. Pokiwała smutno głową.

Tak naprawdę to zarówno Clint, jak i Natasza bardzo chcieli powiedzieć Steve'owi prawdę. Trzymała ich jednak obietnica, którą złożyli Bucky'emu.

Steve przydepnął niedopałek i schował ręce do kieszeni.

\- Jakbyście mieli z nim jakiś kontakt, to pozdrówcie go ode mnie. Muszę lecieć do muzyka.

\- Przekażemy - mruknęli oboje po czym pożegnali sie szybko ze Stevem i odeszli w swoją stronę.

Jednak dla Steve'a to nie był koniec atrakcji na dziś. Idąc do muzyka natknął się na na Starka, który rozpromieniony zaczął zapraszać go na imprezę. Chłopak przez moment w ogóle nie za bardzo ogarniał, w głowie mając ciągle przebytą chwilę wcześniej rozmowę z przyjaciółmi Bucka.

\- Przepraszam, możesz jeszcze raz powtórzyć kiedy? W ten piątek?


	18. I've given up on you

Steve długo zastanawiał się, czy przyjść na urodziny Starka. Nie przepadał za bardzo za imprezami tego typu. To nie tak, że nie lubił pić, po prostu tłumy ludzi to niekoniecznie było to, za czym przepadał, a Tony wydawał się być tą osobą, która miała masę znajomych. Steve był pewny, że będzie tam przynajmniej z trzydzieści osób.

Sam próbował go namówić, nawet prawie mu się udało i gdyby nie goniące go zaliczenie w szkole muzycznej, na pewno by poszedł. Wilson na szczęście zrozumiał, że jeśli Rogers chce zdać, to musi nawalać w te głupie klawisze.

Dlaczego więc teraz stał przed drzwiami do domu Starka, zastanawiając się czy zapukać, czy zadzwonić, bo muzyka była tak głośna, że słyszał wokalistę AC/DC, jakby stał zaraz przy nim?

Przełożył torebkę z prezentem do drugiej dłoni, po czym wyjął z kieszeni telefon i jeszcze raz spojrzał na smsa, którego dostał dzisiaj po szkole.

„_Dekiel dzisiaj będzie, tak jakbyś miał ochotę z nim pogadać.__  
__Nie wiesz tego ode mnie.__  
__C.B._"

Po otrzymaniu smsa, próbował się skupić na nutach, ale wszystkie jego plany szlag trafił. Myśl o tym, że go zobaczy, wznieciła mu we wnętrzu iskrę, która sprawiała, że nie mógł usiedzieć przed fortepianem, wiercił się, a jego głowę zalewały sceny z imprezy, na którą przecież nie szedł.

W końcu poderwał się z krzesła i zbiegł po schodach do salonu. Jego mama siedziała w fotelu, czytając książkę.

\- Mamo? Mogę iść na urodziny kolegi?

Włożył komórkę z powrotem do piaskowego prochowca i wziął głęboki wdech. Nacisnął dzwonek. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, po której otworzył mu Stark, wieszając mu się na szyi. Steve przez sekundę zamarł, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Na szczęście uratowała go Pepper, zdejmując z niego Tony'ego i puszczając mu krótki ochrzan. Rogers zdjął w tym czasie buty i odwiesił płaszcz.

\- Cześć Steve – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. – Impreza już się rozkręciła, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to pytaj.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział, po czym wręczył pijanemu Starkowi prezent. Nie wiedział, czy Tony ucieszył się bardziej z płyty _Black Sabbath_, czy butelki whisky. Stark podziękował mu, jednocześnie wkładając mu do ręki kieliszek wódki.

Steve przeciskał się przez tańczących ludzi, nie wiedząc do końca, gdzie prowadzą go własne stopy. Tak jak podejrzewał, dom Tony'ego był ogromny, a gości było dużo więcej niż te zakładane przez niego trzydzieści osób.

Gdy zauważył drzwi do kuchni, zaśmiał się w duchu. Jego imprezy bardzo często się tam kończyły. Przekroczył jej próg, z radością zauważając, że jest niemal pusta, po czym spojrzał na lewo i zamarł.

Bucky był blady, miał podkrążone oczy, uśmiechał się lekko, jego dolna warga dalej była opuchnięta, koło kącika ust widniał siniak. W przeraźliwie jasnym świetle jarzeniówki, widział wszystko z niezwykłą wręcz dokładnością.

Barnes stał oparty o blat kuchenny z pustym, pewnie przed chwilą wychylonym, kieliszkiem w ręku. Patrzył prosto na niego. Steve zastygł w bezruchu, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, jak się zachować.

Na widok Bucky'ego poczuł setkę sprzecznych emocji - ulgę, radość, wściekłość. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, Barnes też nie kwapił się do jakiegoś ruchu, więc po prostu stali i patrzyli na siebie, jakby widzieli się pierwszy raz w życiu.

Nagle Bucky otworzył usta, wziął wdech, nim zaczął mówić. Z tej lekko nierzeczywistej sytuacji wyrwał Rogersa strzał w plecy, zadany przez olbrzymią dłoń Sama.

\- Hej, Steve!

Chłopak aż podskoczył i odwrócił się do Wilsona.

\- O, hej Sam. - uśmiechnął się. Szczerze, choć dalej był rozkojarzony. Na szczęście Falcon nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraz jego twarzy, bo od razu zaczął mówić. Dużo. I długo. O wszystkim. Steve spojrzał kątem oka na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Barnes, ale już go tam nie było. Słuchał Sama jednym uchem ciesząc się, że ma chwilę czasu, by ochłonąć. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy mu się przypadkiem nie zdawało, że go widział.

***

\- Buck?

Clint pstryknął mu palcami przed twarzą, co troszkę otrzeźwiło Barnesa. Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się do przyjaciela.

\- Obecny.

\- Coś się stało? Źle się czujesz? - Jego spojrzenie od razu się wyostrzyło, zaczął sprawdzać bok Barnesa w poszukiwaniu braku opatrunku, choć przecież sprawdzał już wielokrotnie.

\- No nie macaj mnie – parsknął śmiechem Barnes.

Clint uniósł dłonie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrym pomysłem było pozwolenie Buckowi tu przyjść. Oczywiście, jego przyjaciel miał własną wolę i rozsądek, ale drugie ostatnio u niego szwankowało, więc czuł się w obowiązku, żeby myśleć trochę za niego.

Z jednej strony, Bucky nie przyjmował już żadnych leków, przeciwzapalne Clint kazał mu brać tylko przez trzy dni. Rana ładnie się goiła, prawdopodobnie zostanie z niej tylko ładna, cienka blizna i nie widział potrzeby, żeby Barnes szprycował się czymś więcej poza Apapem. Tak profilaktycznie. Z drugiej cholernie się martwił. Z trzeciej wiedział, że wyjście do ludzi poprawi mu humor, bo od chwili zdarzenia chłopak chodził jak zbity pies. Cóż. Dosłownie zbity.

\- Wszystko gra - skłamał Bucky, po czym poszukał wzrokiem Steve'a, żeby trafić akurat na moment, gdy śmiał się z Samem. Barton wyłowił jego spojrzenie, podobnie zresztą jak Natasza, oboje spojrzeli po sobie, ale postanowili nie komentować.

Natasza wiedziała o smsie, którego Barton wysłał. W końcu to był także jej pomysł. Obojgu zdawało się, że Rogers zasługuje na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Nie mogli mu ich dać, obiecali to Buckowi. Mieli jednak świadomość, że Steve sam je sobie wyciągnie, jeśli tylko nadarzy mu się okazja. Clint po cichu liczył też na to, że Rogers przemówi Bucky'ego, może nawet sprawi, że ten zmieni zdanie i przestanie się ukrywać z całą sytuacją. Natasza podsumowała ten pomysł jako marzenia ściętej głowy, ale mimo to pytała go kilkukrotnie, czy Steve mu odpisał. Bawiło go, że dziewczyna nigdy nie przyznałaby się do dbania o Barnesa, ale jej czyny świadczyły o czymś kompletnie innym.

\- Ziemia do Clinta, pij, bo kolejka czeka - mruknął Buck, szturchając go w ramię.

Barton pokręcił głową, po czym się napił.

***

Jakoś tak się stało, że Buck nie miał okazji porozmawiać ze Stevem, aż Stark nie kazał im wszystkim zebrać się w jednym miejscu, no bo tort, toast i takie tam czerwono-złote bajery.

W tym właśnie momencie, jakoś się tak stało, że stanęli idealnie naprzeciw siebie, więc ciężko było Barnesowi udawać, iż nie widzi małego Rogersa. Nawet jeśli miał metr sześćdziesiąt pięć w kapeluszu. Więc po prostu się do niego uśmiechnął, ciepło i jakby trochę z przeprosinami. Bo za cholerę nie wiedział, co innego miałby zrobić.

Steve napotkał spojrzenie Bucka, stojącego przy stole, w tym momencie, kiedy Tony wznosił toast. Barnes patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się, ale nie tym swoim cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, tylko szczerze. Steve nie za bardzo wiedział, jak na to zareagować, więc tylko opuścił głowę, starając się skupić na tym, o czym mówi Stark, bo nie miał pojęcia z czego wszyscy dookoła się śmieją, ale założyłby się, że to jedna z tych jego osławionych, imprezowych historyjek.

Bucky'emu trochę zrzedła mina.

Natasza i Barton, którzy obserwowali wszystko z boku, prawie nie uderzyli się symultanicznie w czoło.

\- Oni są ułomni – mruknęła Natasza.

\- Są i to bardzo – potwierdził Clint.

Nie potrafiliby jednak zaprzeczyć, że czerpali trochę grzesznej przyjemności z tej sytuacji.

Bucky wbił wzrok w swoje skarpetki, puszczając wszystkie żarty Starka mimo uszu i myśląc intensywnie: _No super. Zapamiętaj Barnes, nie szczerz się do ludzi, gdy mimo wszystko twoja morda wygląda jakby miała spotkanie z kibolami po przegranym meczu._

Poczuł nagłą potrzebę przejścia się, małej ucieczki od tego całego zgiełku i wrzasku. Ale właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Stark żeby zakomenderować grę w prawdę czy wyzwanie, a Clint złapał go mocno za ramię mówiąc:

\- O nie, nie.

\- Puszczaj, Clint.

\- Nie uciekniesz przed tym bracie, ja też ubolewam.

Barnes śmiał wątpić, widząc ogromny uśmiech, który wpełzł na usta jego przyjaciela.


	19. Teen Idle

\- Cholera - mruknął Steve, kiedy tylko usłyszał o tej grze.

Natychmiast przypomniały mu się wszystkie bursiane imprezy i chore rzeczy, które się na nich działy. Tej właśnie grze (oraz za dużej ilości alkoholu) mógł zarzucić większość swoich życiowych upokorzeń. Nie było jednak możliwości, żeby się ulotnić, Sam stał tuż obok i na pewno nie dałby Steve'owi uciec.

Wydawało mu się to cholernie niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ nie wszyscy grali, sporo osób wróciła do równoczesnego opróżniania kieliszków albo tańczenia na parkiecie. Dopóki jednak Stark nie zdawał się tym przejmować, Rogers nie czuł się na pozycji do zaganiania reszty uczestników imprezy.

Usiadł pomiędzy Samem i chłopakiem, którego imienia nie znał, ale jego kumpel wyjaśnił mu, że jest to niejaki Stephen Strange, przyjaciel Starka z gimnazjum. Steve'owi zdawało się, że widział Strange'a i Tony'ego kłócących się w przedpokoju, ale skoro Sam mówił o nich jako o przyjaciołach... Są różne typy przyjaźni, prawda?

Bucky usiadł na ziemi po turecku, z Clintem i Nataszą po lewej, a z Carol i Valką (przezywaną przez wszystkich Valkyrią) po prawej. W zdrowej ręce trzymał szklankę wypełnioną whisky z colą, na metalowej dłoni oparł policzek. Czuł, że pił trochę za szybko, ale alkohol nie pozwolił mu już na podjęcie racjonalnej decyzji, żeby przestać. A może to był on sam?

Stark zakręcił butelką, żeby wybrać pierwszą osobę, która rozpocznie zabawę. Padło na niejakiego Wade'a, którego Buck nawet całkiem lubił, choć początek ich znajomości nie był najlepszy. Barnes przyjrzał mu się uważnie, całe jego ciało znaczyła sieć większych i tych całkiem drobnych blizn. Nigdy nie odważył się zapytać, co mu się stało, ale Wade nie pytał także jak on stracił ramię, więc trwali w tym cichym porozumieniu.

Wade bez zająkniecia zakręcił butelką z strasznie cwaniackim uśmiechem.

Padło na Nat.

Bucky i Clint zamarli.

\- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? – zapytał.

Natasza milczała chwilę, wpatrując się w Wade'a z jak zwykle nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wyzwanie - odpowiedziała w końcu.

\- Zagraj scenkę z _Romea i Julii_. Wybierz sobie kogoś z nas - parsknął śmiechem.

Clint zamigał do Bucka.

>On zginie.<

\- Ok. Tylko potrzebuję kogoś, kto zapyta mnie, która godzina - odparła.

Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni, a Clint podniósł cierpiętniczo rękę, zgłaszając się do wykonania zadania. Już wiedział, co chce zrobić jego przyjaciółka.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał.

\- Rajfurczy kutas wskazówki kołysze się nad szczeliną dwunastej. - wyrecytowała Romanoff z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Zagięła ich z resztą jak zwykle. Zakręcona butelka wskazała na Bannera.

Natasza zmrużyła lekko oczy, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy się zastanawiała. W połączeniu z uśmiechem, który wciąż gościł na jej twarzy, wyglądało to bardzo niepokojąco.

\- W jaki sposób odkryłeś, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje?

\- Oh, to było dość zabawne - zaczął Bruce - Pisałem listy kilka razy w roku, często opowiadałem co u mnie. Któregoś razu, miałem może z 10-11 lat, mama stwierdziła że jestem za stary na Mikołaja i powiedziała mi, że nie istnieje. Przez kolejne miesiące pisałem listy w których w kółko obsmarowywałem matkę jak to ona paskudnie kłamie, aż okazało się, że to rzeczywiście ona odpisywała mi na listy. Trochę awantura była, że wypisywałem jakiemuś facetowi jaką to kłamczuchą jest moja matka.

Towarzystwo znów się zaśmiało. Banner zakręcił butelką, wypadło na Sama.

\- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Zrób mi kanapkę używając tylko łokci.

Sam milczał chwilę z dość nietęgą miną, po czym uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.

\- Ja nie dam rady? Steve, potrzymaj mi piwo! - to mówiąc, Sam wręczył mu kufel, odwrócił się i ruszył do kuchni, a za nim całe towarzystwo. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, ale trzymanie noża łokciami szło mu zaskakująco dobrze. Ostatecznie wręczył Bruce'owi kawałek podziurawionego ostrzem chleba ze śladowymi ilościami masła orzechowego na wierzchu.

\- Voila - Falcon spojrzał na Bannera triumfalnie, po czym usiadł koło Steve'a.

Butelka kręciła się dalej.

\- Carol! - Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dajesz pytanie - mruknęła, popijając jednocześnie drinka i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

Sam spojrzał na Steve'a, jakby ten wcale nie widział Carol pierwszy raz na oczy i wiedział, co ma się za chwilę stać.

\- Czy gra z nami ktoś, kto ci się podoba?

Danvers przekręciła głowę na bok, po czym uśmiechnęła się nagle. Odłożyła drinka, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Samem.

\- Gra - odpowiedziała, po czym zakręciła butelką.

Steve nagle poczuł piekącą ciekawość, o kim mogła mówić, za którą zganił się już po chwili. Nie jego interes.

Butelka kręciła się chwilę, po czym zatrzymała się na Valkyrii, a Danvers aż klasnęła w dłonie i odwróciła się do dziewczyny z szerokim uśmiechem. Valka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, którego Steve nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować.

\- Pytanie czy zadanie?

\- Pytanie.

\- Pocałuj mnie.

Na kilka sekund wszyscy zamilkli. Nawet muzyka jakby grała ciszej.

\- Powiedziałam pytanie.

\- Pytam cię, żebyś mnie pocałowała.

Valkyria parsknęła śmiechem i przybliżyła się do Carol, której oczy błyszczały się, jakby ktoś zapalił jej w tęczówkach zimne ognie. Steve był niemal pewien, że to nie tylko od alkoholu.

Valka wczesała palce we włosy Danvers i nachyliła się nad nią, powoli, tak powoli, że Bucky słyszał, jak Clint i Natasza symultanicznie wstrzymują powietrze.

Przez kilka chwil Barnes był pewny, że dziewczyna się zatrzyma, powie Carol coś w stylu "zasady, to zasady", nawet pasowałoby to do jej charakteru, ale Valkyria się nie zatrzymała.

Całowały się powoli, w rytm "Do I wanna know?". Wbrew wszystkim zasadom butelki, nie było w tym nic wulgarnego czy niewłaściwego. Ich pocałunek był po prostu ładny.

Ten właśnie moment Bucky wybrał sobie na ewakuowanie się z kółka, akurat cała ekipa była zbyt zajęta dziewczynami, które co prawda już skończyły, ale jeszcze przez chwilę na siebie patrzyły bez żadnych słów, mimo że ludzie naokoło klaskali i gwizdali.

To nie tak że miał coś do Carol czy Valki. Po prostu wiedział, w którą stronę pójdzie teraz ta gra, a nie chciał iść w ślimaka z jakąś randomową osobą. Albo co gorsza z kimś kogo znał.

Wymknął się na taras, zabierając po drodzę butelkę z whisky ze stołu. Nie było tu nikogo, zresztą nic dziwnego, w końcu dalej była zima. Mimo tego Barnes usiadł na schodach i zapatrzył się na śpiący o tej porze roku ogród.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, sprawdził czy nikt nie próbował się z nim skontaktować. Podświadomie czekał, że on znowu zadzwoni, tak jak podczas urodzin Clinta. Jednak poza kilkoma powiadomieniami z Tumblra i Twittera, nie znalazł nic.

Odkręcił butelkę i pociągnął sporego łyka.

Zastanawiał się, jaki stan musi osiągnąć, żeby zadzwonić do niego osobiście. Nakrzyczałby na niego, że budzi go pijany po północy? Nie, Bucky był pewny, że jeszcze nie może spać. Mógł minąć rok, ale nie oznaczało to, że zapomniał jego codziennej rutyny.

Odblokował ponownie telefon i zaczął powoli wpisywać numer. Usunął go z karty pamięci, ale nie z własnych wspomnień.

Zawiesił palec nad zieloną słuchawką. Gdzieś w środku przeklinał Red Sculla za to wszystko, co im zrobił, jak bardzo ich zmienił, zabierając im przyszłość, którą razem próbowali jakoś sobie wywalczyć. A może tylko się oszukiwał? Może nigdy nie mieli żadnej szansy?

\- Co tu robisz?

Bucky odwrócił się nagle, blokując jednocześnie telefon. Kilka kroków za nim stał Steve, trzymając w jednej dłoni palącego się papierosa, a w drugiej skórzaną kurtkę Barnesa.


	20. Chop Suey

\- Hej - mruknął Rogers.

\- Hej - odpowiedział cicho Bucky, przesuwając się lekko w prawo, tak jakby na tych ogromnych i pustych schodach naprawdę trzeba było robić miejsce dla osoby tak drobnej jak Steve.

Rogers usiadł koło niego, nie mówił nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Barnes podał mu butelkę whisky, Steve nie odmówił.

\- Co tu robisz? - powtórzył w końcu pytanie, podając jednocześnie whisky Bucky'emu.

Barnes był już w tym stanie, że nie za bardzo panował nad własnym językiem.

\- Prawie zadzwoniłbym do eks, gdybyś nie przyszedł.

\- Eks? - Steve nawet nie krył zdziwienia. Bucky nie wyglądał na osobę, która dzwoni po pijaku do byłych dziewczyn.

_Co ten alkohol robi z ludźmi_, pomyślał ciągnąc kolejnego łyka.

\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć? - zapytał Rogers.

\- Nie mogę - głos Bucky'ego był aż nadto stanowczy.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Nagle Steve poczuł, że coś kliknęło mu w umyśle.

\- To ma jakiś związek z tym całym Red Scullem i jego ekipą?

Bucky milczał, po czym pokiwał głową. Zawiał wiatr, sprawiając, że oboje schowali głowy w ramionach.

\- Może nie wyglądam, ale nie boję się.

\- Ja się o ciebie boję.

\- Dlaczego boisz się o kogoś, kogo ledwo znasz?

Bucky nagle odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli skrzywdzą kogoś poza mną, ok? Ja mogę mieć obitą mordę i szwy, dam sobie z tym radę, ale nie pozwolę ci się wtrącać.

\- Masz szwy? - Steve wydawał się zaciąć na tej informacji.

Barnes przeklął się w myślach za głupotę i alkohol.

\- To nic takiego.

Rogers zmarszczył brwi.

\- Biolchema chcesz oszukać?

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - to mówiąc Bucky przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem - uśmiechnął się Steve, otulając się przy okazji mocniej połami płaszcza. - Wiesz, ja po prostu nie mogę odpuścić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś osobą z marzeniami, która dba innych, zawiązuje nieznajomemu dzieciakowi szalik i naciąga czapkę na oczy, a potem uczy tego dzieciaka, jak się bić...

\- ... i odprowadzając go zgarnia tak mocny wpierdol, że ma szwy. - Dokończył Bucky.

\- Brzmi jak ktoś, kogo warto trzymać przy sobie.

\- Czemu ty się w ogóle nie boisz? - W głosie Barnesa zabrzmiała nutka irytacji.

Steve milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Spojrzał na swoje zgrabiałe dłonie, zaróżowione od mrozu.

\- Ja się zawsze boję, Buck - powiedział cicho. - Bałem się już tak często, że nauczyłem się z tym żyć. I wiem, że warto się bać, jeśli jest to związane z pomaganiem drugiej osobie.

Rogers myślał intensywnie o Peggy, mimo że rozrywało mu to serce na tysiąc kawałków. Ona by go zrozumiała w tym momencie, był tego niemal pewien.

Bucky patrzył, jak Steve bije się z myślami. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc dać mu chociaż namiastkę wsparcia. Był na niego zły, ale jednocześnie czuł się poruszony tym, co Rogers powiedział.

\- Nie jestem tak dobrą osobą, za którą mnie uważasz. Robiłem paskudne rzeczy, których sam sobie nie mogę wybaczyć i nie zasługuję na coś tak dobrego, jak twoja pomoc.

\- Też nie jestem kryształowy, to ludzkie popełniać błędy, Buck.

\- Czyli się ciebie nie pozbędę?

\- Nie, przyczepiam się jak rzep do psiego ogona.

\- Tak myślałem.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil.

\- To co? Możesz mi choć nakreślić sytuację?

\- Yhym - mruknął Bucky. - Ale nie tutaj, tyłki nam za chwilę zamarzną. Trzeba się ogrzać.

***

Wykręcenie z imprezy okazało się o wiele łatwiejsze niż Bucky podejrzewał. Steve po prostu udał atak astmy i się strasznie rozkaszlał, a Barnes, jako przykładny kolega z klasy, powiedział, że odprowadzi go do domu.

Choć kłócili się, że nie jest to potrzebne, to do Steve'a odwiózł ich osobisty lokaj Starka - Jarvis. Milczeli całą drogę, Steve trochę pokasływał, tak dla konwenansu, a Buck, któremu dalej szumiło w głowie od whisky, przysypiał na tylnym siedzeniu.

Gdy dojechali pod domek, w którym mieszkał Steve, Rogers wyciągał Barnesa za ramię.

\- Albo mi się wydaje - powiedział spokojnie Jarvis - albo to pan Barnes miał odstawić pana Rogersa, nie na odwrót.

Steve uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Jarvis pomachał im zdawkowo na pożegnanie i odjechał. Steve zaciągnął Bucky'ego aż do schodów, gdzie trochę nim potrząsnął i kazał już iść samemu. Był szczęśliwy, że jakimś cudem nie obudził przy tym wszystkim swojej mamy.

Gdy dotarli już do pokoju, Barnes zwalił się na łóżko w butach.

\- Bucky! - Nie mógł krzyknąć, ale powiedział to pełnym wyrzutu głosem.

\- Daj mi sekundę - wybełkotał chłopak, po czym rzeczywiście zdjął glany i wraz ze skórzaną kurtką rzucił gdzieś na bok. Steve postanowił nie okrzyczeć go za hałas, jaki tym wywołał, chociaż był blisko. - Dasz mi coś do spania?

Steve najpierw wymknął się z pokoju do kuchni i przyniósł im po szklance wody. Zahaczył o łazienkę, żeby się przebrać, a następnie poszukał też w szafie jakiejś koszulki. Miał kilka takich dużo za dużych, używał ich do malowania w plastyku. Zapalił małą lampkę, w pokoju zapanował przyjemny półmrok.

Odwrócił się, gdy Bucky się przebierał w wytarty t-shirt z logiem Guns'n'Roses, ale nie powstrzymał się od krótkiego zerknięcia.

Pożałował od razu.

Miejsce gdzie proteza łączyła się z ciałem wyglądało okropnie, było sine od blizn. Całe ciało Bucky'ego było poznaczone mniejszymi i większymi bliznami. Zauważył nowy opatrunek, siniaki. Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc znowu na ścianę. Czuł, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

\- Stevie? Coś się stało?

\- Nie - skłamał, po czym usiadł obok Bucky'ego. Oboje siedzieli w samych koszulkach i bokserkach, w powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach alkoholu.

\- Wiesz - zaczął Bucky. - Dalej myślę, że im mniej będziesz wiedział, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

\- Nat i Clint powiedzieli mi to samo.

\- Próbowałeś, to od nich wyciągnąć?

\- Może.

Bucky pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Ten chudy dzieciak był niemożliwy.

\- Red Skull nazywa się Johann Schmidt, tak naprawdę - zaczął. - I jest moim ziomkiem z gimnazjum.

Steve rozsiadł się wygodniej

\- Trzymaliśmy się jedną zgraną ekipą, łaziliśmy na koncerty, piliśmy tanie piwo za szkołą, przesiadywaliśmy wieczorami grając w CS'a. Dość typowo. A potem Johann wkręcił się w dilerkę. I nas też wkręcił - umilkł na chwilę. - Nie tłumaczę się, to była moja wina, że dałem się to wciągnąć. Wydawało mi się to wtedy takie... Wolnościowe. Wiesz, łamiemy zasady, ale przecież jak ktoś chce coś wziąć, to powinien mieć do tego prawo, prawda? Przejrzałem na oczy, gdy ogarnąłem, że dzieciaki też to kupują. Wiedziałem, gdzie przetrzymują towar, zniszczyłem go i podjebałem dostawcę. Tego samego dnia... - urwał. - ... miałem wypadek. Wracałem stamtąd, byłem przerażony, wiedziałem, że się w końcu dowiedzą i nie rozejrzałem się na przejściu. Głupota, prawda?

Uniósł do góry metalową rękę, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Steve czuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze.

\- Co zabawne, dostałem dobre alibi. Byłem w końcu w szpitalu, myślałem, że już mnie z tym nie połączą. Ale podczas urodzin Clinta dostałem cynka, że Skull wie. Dlatego znowu oberwałem. I myślę, że na tym jednym razie się nie skończy.

\- Kto ci dał tego cynka - wydukał w końcu Steve.

\- Eks.

\- Ta, do której próbowałeś zadzwonić? Ona też była w tej ekipie?

Bucky uśmiechnął się boleśnie.

\- Ten. I tak, dalej jest w ekipie Red Skulla, nie wiem, co go ruszyło, żeby do mnie zadzwonić, ale ostrzegł mnie.

Steve patrzył na niego tępo.

\- Za dużo informacji, co? - zaśmiał się Bucky. - Gościsz przestępcę, ćpuna, dilera i jeszcze geja do tego.

\- Przestań - mruknął Rogers. - Najważniejsze że się wyrwałeś z tego.

\- Z tego się nigdy nie wyrywasz - powiedział smutno Bucky. Położył się na łóżku i wlepił wzrok w sufit. - Mam nadzieję, że jak mnie dopadną i zabiją, to przynajmniej ich za to zamkną. Wtedy nie będą mogli zrobić już nikomu krzywdy.

Steve po prostu go uderzył w zdrowe ramię, a Bucky aż się złapał za bolące miejsce.

\- Za co? - syknął, podnosząc się do siadu.

\- Idiota z ciebie! Nawet się nie waż tak mówić. Nikt cię nie zabije, rozumiesz? - to mówiąc, przytulił go mocno.

\- Ja po prostu... - Zrobiło mu się głupio.

\- Zamknij się już. Nic ci nie będzie. Damy sobie z tym radę. Ja, ty, Clint, Natasza. Nie jesteś sam.

Bucky przytulił się do niego mocniej, czując w tym drobnym geście jakąś zapowiedź lepszego jutra.


	21. Plastic Heart

Obudził się z tak paskudnym bólem głowy, iż w pierwszym odruchu zachciało mu się wymiotować. Jak zawsze pomyślał, że to już ostatni raz kiedy pije, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy doskonale wiedział, jak paskudnie się okłamuje. Z trudem obrócił się na plecy i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jasne światło nie oślepiło go jak każdego poranka zwykło robić, w końcu miał okna wychodzące na wschód. Powoli uchylił powieki, żeby sprawdzić, gdzie wcięło słońce i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Obrócił głowę na bok, prawie stykając się przy tym nosem ze Stevem.

Poderwał się na łokcie, co poskutkowało uderzeniem bólu i automatycznym złapaniem się za nasadę nosa.

Rogers nie obudził się, ale zaburczał coś i nakrył się mocniej kołdrą.

Bucky trwał w bezruchu przez kilka chwil, po czym powoli uniósł kołdrę.

Oboje mieli na sobie ubrania.

Barnes opadł z powrotem na poduszki zdjęty ulgą. Nie ufał sobie po alkoholu. W ogóle średnio sobie ufał, a nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby zrobił Steve'owi krzywdę. Ostrożnie wysunął się z łóżka, otulając mocniej Rogersa kołdrą.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany były niebieskie, ładnie prezentował się na nich plakat z _Gwiaździstą nocą _Van Gogha, wiszący tuż nad łóżkiem Steve'a. Przy drugiej ścianie stał wielki jasny regał z zastawiony książkami, od razu zwrócił uwagę na _Trylogię Czarnego Maga _Trudi Canavan i chyba wszystkie możliwe książki Tolkiena; półkę wyżej stał _Stary i Nowy Testament_ oraz _Księga Psalmów_. Tuż przy regale znajdował się pomarańczowy fotel, na którym leżały ich ciuchy, Bucky narzucił wczorajszą czarną koszulę na umazaną w kilku miejscach błękitną farbą koszulkę z logiem Guns'n'Roses i wciągnął dżinsy na poznaczone bliznami nogi.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc czarne pianino, na którym stał stroik, plik nut, kubek z resztką herbaty i pomarańczowa doniczka z kompletnie uschniętym wrzosem. Bucky dotknął biednej roślinki, która od razu osypała się na klawiaturę. Barnes przeklnął się w myślach, usiadł na stołku i spróbował zdmuchnąć kawałki wrzosu. Ze ściany śmiały się z niego nuty, chyba coś od Beethovena.

Gdy już uprzątnął klawiaturę, szybko ulotnił się z pokoju. Bolała go głowa, potrzebował napić się wody. Czuł też gdzieś w środku palące poczucie winy, że po pijaku opowiedział o tym wszystkim Steve'owi. Nie pamiętał wszystkiego i bał się tego, jak bardzo nastawienie Rogersa do niego się teraz zmieni. Zszedł po schodach na parter, szukając na czuja kuchni. Nie było to zbyt trudne.

Pomieszczenie było jasne i bardzo przytulne, pachniało w niej świeżo zaparzoną kawą. Bucky zdjął z suszarki szklankę i nalał sobie kranówki. Zastanawiał sobie, ile zajmie mu przetransportowanie się z domu Steve'a do jego własnego i ponownie wyrzucał sobie, że nie wrócił wczoraj na Bronx... W nocy i po alkoholu wszystkie pomysły są dobre. Rano i na kacu już niekoniecznie.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Bucky aż się wzdrygnął, prawie rozlewając wodę. Odwrócił się powoli, widząc w drzwiach kobietę z filiżanką kawy w dłoni, która pewnie musiała być matką Steve'a. Mieli dokładnie te same niebieskie oczy, jednak te które patrzyły na niego pytająco były o wiele bardziej smutne i chłodne.

\- James Barnes, proszę pani - odpowiedział, a głos mu lekko zadrżał. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nagle przestał się czuć tutaj bezpiecznie.

\- Ten Bucky?

Skinął głową bez słowa. Kobieta uniosła filiżankę do ust i napiła się kawy. Chwila dłużyła mu się w nieskończoność.

\- Steve śpi?

\- Tak, proszę pani.

\- To dobrze.

Czemu poczuł się tak, jakby sam jej się właśnie wystawił na talerzu? O co chodziło, czemu był aż tak spięty?

\- Wiesz, że od kiedy Steve zaczął się z tobą zadawać, to opuścił się w szkole?

Och, czyli jednak jego przeczucia nie były kompletnie wyssane z palca. Wbił wzrok w ścianę obok kobiety.

\- Z pani pytania wnioskuję, że uważa pani, iż to moja wina?

Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się w niego palącym wzrokiem. Teraz Bucky był już pewny, że jest w tym domu intruzem, ale póki nic nie mówiła, miał szansę powiedzieć cokolwiek na własną obronę, więc kontynuował.

\- Przeniósł się do innej szkoły, zmienił profil z plastycznego na biologiczno-chemiczny, niestety poziom jest u nas wyśrubowany, nie dostajemy już piątek na dzień dobry.

\- Dla niektórych na pewno jest za ciężko, ale nie dla mojego syna.

Poczuł się tak, jakby dała mu w twarz. Podniósł wzrok, ale nie potrafił wytrzymać jej spojrzenia, więc zerknął wyżej. Tuż nad framugą wisiał przybity do ściany krzyż.

\- On ma jeszcze szkołę muzyczną, nie można ciągnąć tylu rzeczy na raz i być we wszystkim idealnym. W końcu się zajedzie jeśli...

\- Da sobie radę. Steve jest najważniejszym co mam - przerwała mu ostro. - Nie chcę, żeby ktoś sprowadził go na złą drogę. On pewnie widzi cię inaczej, jest za dobry, ale po to jestem jego matką, żeby go chronić.

Barnes zacisnął mocno pięść, drugą ręką odkładając szklankę na blat.

\- I pamiętaj, żeby zabrać swoją kurtkę, bo cały hol śmierdzi papierosami.

Bucky zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że aż coś strzeliło mu szczęce. Dalej wbijał wzrok w Jezusa wiszącego na krzyżu, bo nie wiedział nawet na czym innym powinien zawiesić wzrok. Nie był wierzący, ale po raz pierwszy myśląc o tym, jak to strasznie być oskarżonym o coś, na co przecież nie ma się wpływu, zrobiło mu się tak strasznie szkoda tego żyjącego ponad dwa tysiące lat temu człowieka.

Wyminął matkę Steve'a, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Z furią ściągnął swoją kurtkę z wieszaka i założył glany, nie przejmując się ich wiązaniem. Nie powiedział już nic, mimo że chciał krzyczeć na cały hol, że ona wcale nie zna swojego syna, skoro nawet nie wie, że Steve pali fajki.

Szedł szybkim krokiem przed siebie, czując piekące łzy w oczach.

Chwycił za telefon.

\- Co jest deklu? - usłyszał w słuchawce podirytowanego Clinta.

\- Przyjedziesz po mnie? - Barnes nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak okropnie brzmi.

Cisza odbijała się przez chwilę po światłowodach.

\- Gdzie jesteś?


End file.
